Faebray Messages
by Queen Nan
Summary: Every year, on the same day, Lauren 'Lewis' has a ritual, to mark the passage of time in the Fae world. This year, the messages hold something different, a clue about her family, and the treachery of the Fae. Doccubus and Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither Lost Girl nor Glee. **

**Faebray Messages **

* * *

Kenzi smirked at her Bobo as they entered the clubhouse. Bo had hurried them through their meeting with Trick at the Dal because Lauren was supposed to meet them at home. Which was fine, she was totally cool with Lauren now, but it would probably mean an evening of noise canceling head phones and shooting zombie hookers while Bo and Hot Doc banged clams.

She wrinkled her nose the moment she thought it. Next time she saw Vex she was punching him in the face for putting that description in her head.

Bo ground to a halt in front of her and Kenzi opened her mouth to squawk at her only to be silenced by what had stopped Bo.

Sitting at their counter was Lauren. The normally attentive and observant Doc was staring intensely at her phone with what could only be called tearful eyes. The Doc gave a heavy sigh and pressed a button on the kind of ancient cell in her hands and set the thing down.

A tinny voice came from the speakers,

"_Hey… I'm starting my senior year tomorrow. Sorry I didn't call you this summer, I just, I was dealing with stuff." _There was a long pause before the pretty voice continued_, "I dyed my hair. It's pretty cool, but I miss the blonde_._ Of course mine was never like yours." _There was a loud huff before the voice growled out_, "I don't even know why I still call you. It isn't like you get the messages." _

There was a beep as Lauren's shoulders slumped before the same voice started speaking in a new message, _"I know you'd listen if you could Lauren. I just… I miss you." _

Bo took a step forward as the next message began, _"I saw her today Lauren. I saw my daughter. Beth. She looks just like you and I did when we were kids. She's so beautiful Lauren. I wish you could meet her." _There was a long silence before,_ "I'll tell her about you, when she's older. I'll tell her how you taught me to swim, and bought me a microscope for my tenth birthday, which I looked up by the way. You spent way too much on a dumb ten year old who never really liked science." _Lauren let out a little huff_, "And I can actually hear you scoffing at me, I guess we just have to face facts, you were the genius, and I'm the pretty one." _Kenzi watched as a smile spread across Lauren's face, _"I am pretty now Lauren, but you were always beautiful you know? Smart and pretty… I really should have hated you." _

The next messages started, "_I'm blonde again. It's weird, but now I miss the pink." _

Lauren scrubbed a hand over her face as the voice sounded from a new message, _"I think I might have gone a little nuts Lauren. I actually had a plan to prove that Beth's mother wasn't fit. Of course she basically did my job for me by sleeping with Puck but Rachel said ratting her out would be ruining Beth's life, and for once I think she's right." _There was a hitched sob on the message before, "_I feel lost all the time Lauren." _The silence hung for a long aching moment before the voice spoke firmly, _"Ok I'm done crying, you can stop panicking now." There _was breathy sort of laugh as the voice finished_, "And I'm applying to Yale Lauren. If I get in I'll get to go to school where you did, maybe stay in the same dorm, Branson right? I hope I do." _

Lauren whispered out, "I know you did."

The next one was short, "_Merry Christmas Lauren. I love you." _

The next message played, "_My friend is getting married, which is nuts. She's eighteen and he is an idiot. What the hell kind of person gets married at eighteen? I need to talk her out of it, but all I can think about is clubbing her over the head and taking her away from this stupid little town. I'm sure if I dumped her on a Broadway stage it would fix this insanity." _

The next message that followed had the same breathless quality as the previous one_, "I can't believe I forgot. This is what Rachel Berry does to me! Lauren, I got into Yale! I'm going to Yale!" _

Lauren's smile was wide and infectious as Bo grinned stupidly next to Kenzi. To the little Russian's chagrin, she was smiling way big too.

The message had singing on it, "_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Lauren, happy birthday to you." _It startled Kenzi to realize that the pretty voice singing was the same one that had been speaking in all the other messages. Lauren's smile was gentle as she touched the phone.

The next message wiped the smile off of Lauren's face as the voice breathed out miserably, _"I think… I think I figured out why I've always been so freaking mean to Rachel Lauren. I think I have feelings for her, like real feelings." _The voice gave a huge sob and Lauren's hands clenched into fists as if she could reach through the phone and comfort the girl on the other end of the message_, "I really wish I could talk to you Lauren. Maybe get some advice? I don't know what to do." _

The voice spoke again, sounding a little hollow, "_I'm going to the wedding. She wants me there and I can't say no to her, which I think she might be figuring out." _

The next message kicked in and the voice on the other end sounded exhausted, _"Sorry about the lack of messages Lauren, I was in an accident," _Lauren's head shot up to stare at the phone, "_They said at first that I'd never walk, something about a severed spinal cord," _Lauren's hand flew to her mouth as if to hold in a sob_," but now they're throwing around words like miracle, cause the injury is healing. Slowly, but surely I am healing. I'll walk again Lauren. I promise you I will walk again." _

Lauren's hand curled around the phone as she tensed as the final message played, _"You've been dead six years now today and I still want to talk to you first. Like last week I finally told Rachel about how serious my injuries had actually been, she cried, a lot, and then got real quiet before smiling that serial killer smile of hers. I think she might have cracked Lauren, because she asked why I never said anything about being Fae." _Lauren's gasp was harsh and audible in the room as she almost launched from her seat, "_"I kid you not Lauren, I mean, what the hell is a Fae? Anyway she played it off once she realized I had no idea what she was talking about but I can't help but wonder what the hell she meant. What is a Fae? This is why I miss you Lauren, I'm sure you'd know." _There was a short pause before the voice continued, sounding much younger, _"You knew everything. Bye Lauren. I still miss you all the time." _

Bo stepped further into the club house fully with Kenzi on her heels and cleared her throat, "Lauren?"

The doctor spun to look at them, and the face she made almost had Kenzi thinking that they'd walked in on her touching herself or something.

The Doctor scooped up her phone and asked quietly, "How much did you hear?"

Bo dipped her head, and turned her puppy eyes to a million, "All of it."

Kenzi patted Bo's shoulder as Lauren softened a little as she stared at Bo before Kenzi asked, "So Doc, who was she? Ex girlfriend?"

Lauren shook her head and replied distantly, "My little sister."

* * *

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: I am aware that the show Lost Girl is filmed in Canada, but for the purpose of this fic, that is not where it is set. To me it makes little sense that so many Fae big wigs would be located in Canada, not to be disparaging, I just get the feeling that the Ash and Morrigan are hugely important in the Fae world, so for the purpose of this fic, and because it suits me, the Ash and Morrigan are the leaders of the light and dark Fae that encompass a large part of the eastern seaboard, including some parts of Canada. For setting, the Dál Riata is located in New York, NY. Meaning the Ash's compound is in a 'burb of New York and the Morrigan's high rise building is in Manhattan. **

**A.N2: Set post 3x03 in Lost Girl and Post Season 3 for Glee, with a confirmed Finchel break up. **

* * *

Bo stepped towards her girlfriend as Lauren stared down at her phone, her words echoing in the quiet clubhouse.

Quietly Bo spoke, "You have a sister?"

Lauren gave breathy, almost pained laugh, "Had. Lauren Fabray is dead."

Kenzi held up a hand, "Hold up! You mean this whole time and we never even knew your real name? Was any of the bonding we did the truth?!"

Lauren turned to look at her, "I went to Yale, and I did do a tour in Afghanistan as an Army doctor, where I met Nadia, who was a photo journalist. After I finished my tour we spent a year together, and then… the Congo."

Bo placed a hand on Lauren's arm, desperately wanting to remove the wounded look in her eyes, "Why does your sister think you're dead?"

Lauren shoved the phone into her pocket and all but snarled, "Once I became a slave," Bo flinched at the word, "My family became a liability, my human ties. So they killed me, or rather they killed Lauren Fabray."

Bo slowly wrapped her arms around Lauren, hesitant because of the coiled anger that was pulsing through her doctor, "They faked you death and gave you a new identity."

Lauren leaned into her as she hissed, "It almost sounds altruistic when you say it Bo. First they threatened my family, it wasn't just Nadia the Ash had over me, but Lucy and my parents. He made it clear that if I declined his… offer they'd all be killed."

Kenzi let out a loud growl, "Ash-hole. So what's with the phone?"

Lauren pulled away from Bo and again she looked a little lost as she muttered, "I was sixteen when Lucy was born, I was already at Yale, so every Summer I went home, mostly to see her."

Bo pulled Lauren back into her arms, "Where was home?"

For the first time since they'd started speaking Lauren gave a shy little grin, "Ohio."

Kenzi blinked, "No. Shit? Really?"

Lauren shrugged, "I got out pretty early, but I always went back. Lucy and I were pretty close even though I was so much older. My mom and dad both had problems with alcohol and Lucy learned pretty fast to call me instead of them if she needed something. I tried really hard to be a good big sister."

Bo whispered against her shoulder, "I'm sure you were great."

Lauren drew in a breath, "She used to call me and leave messages. When something exciting happened, when she was teased, and when she needed to talk to someone. She told me once she never really expected a response; she just liked knowing that I would hear her. Lucy was 12, almost thirteen when I 'died', and she didn't take it well. After I… after I 'died', to her at least, I was going to shut the phone off, but Lucy kept calling, she kept telling me about her days, sometimes she'd send picture messages. I found out I was an aunt through my voicemail. Those messages, they kept me sane during my first couple of years with the Fae. I figured out that I couldn't listen to them as soon as they came in, because I was always tempted to call her, so I started to listen to them monthly, then eventually on the day I 'died'. I assume she thinks Nadia kept the phone on."

Bo cocked her head, "She knew about Nadia?"

Lauren nodded, "Lucy was the only one who did, in my family at least. The Fabrays are… right wing Christians who would not have taken well to the news that their genius doctor daughter they bragged about was also into women, so I never told them."

Kenzi let out a giggle, "Sucks. Cause it sounds like they're 0 for 2 in the straight kid category."

Lauren actually smirked at the Russian, "I figure Lucy has had a crush on Rachel since they met, half the messages she left since her freshmen year were rants about Rachel."

Bo nipped at her shoulder before asking, "What about the Fae thing? Do you think Rachel might be Fae?"

Lauren nodded as she went a little paler, "If she was asking the question she must be. A human in service of the Fae wouldn't say a word about it. She probably thought Quinn's supposed healing meant she had some sort of Fae powers."

Kenzi hopped up on to the counter and demanded, "Doesn't she? I mean severed spinal cords don't just heal themselves."

Lauren shook her head firmly, "It was most likely a misdiagnosis. My sister isn't Fae."

She pressed a kiss to Bo's lips and then smiled, "I was thinking of picking up some take-out. Who wants what?"

Bo and Kenzi quickly made their requests and watched as Lauren hurried from the clubhouse.

Bo stared after her as Kenzi piped up, "So… are we just supposed to drop this?"

Bo hesitated before turning to look at her best friend, "I think we have to Kenz… for now."

Kenzi grumbled, "Well that's stupid. I think this is the most human I've ever seen Lauren… and I kinda want to punch Hale right now."

Bo rolled her eyes, "He wasn't the Ash that enslaved Lauren."

Kenzi waved a hand, "Whatever, I'm just hoping jack holeness doesn't come with the title."

* * *

**-Three days later-**

The Ash slumped in his chair as he scrubbed a hand over his face. He hated this job, he'd much rather be chasing down leads with Dyson or drinking with Kenzi than listening to the seven hundredth petition from the fifth cousin of a Fae elder.

His caller announced the next guest, "Rachel, of clan Zamora!"

Hale's head snapped up to gape at the young woman, who by Fae law was his niece. She beamed at him and skipped up the dais to wrap him in a hug.

"Hello Uncle Hale!" His guards tensed even as he waved a hand to hold them off. He stood and pushed Rachel back from him to stare down at her.

"Rachel…" She smiled up at him, "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "I need to ask some questions about a girl I know. I think she might be Fae, only she doesn't know what Fae are."

Hale let out a heavy sigh, "Do your Dads know you are here?"

She shook her head and gave a loud huff, "I am eighteen Uncle Hale. I don't have to ask for permission to come visit my Uncle."

He glared down at her, "You do if you stole the car."

She shook her head, "I shimmered."

His jaw dropped a little, "But you… that's…"

She nodded happily, "I know! I only just got the hang of it a few weeks ago."

He shook his head as he pulled her into another hug. His brother had met his husband many years ago but it was only recently, by Fae standards that they'd been able to live openly in both worlds. His little niece was a blessing that the entire Zamora clan had been thrilled with, even though most believed she wasn't Zamora by blood. But if she was shimmering…

He tapped her nose, "Well I can put you in touch with our resident Fae expert. She'll be able to help you."

Rachel hummed happily as she tugged at his hand, "Well then, let's go." He let her drag him from the Throne room and out of the compound, beyond thrilled to have a good reason to escape his Ash duties, at least for a little while. As she settled into his shiny new, overly ostentatious car, he pulled out his phone and dialed one on his speed dial. That the person that answered was one was something he would never tell Dyson, Trick, or Kenzi.

"Lauren? Would you mind meeting me at the Dál? I need a favor." He waited for her response before replying, "This isn't Ash business. This is personal, for clan Zamora, for my niece actually." Her reply was quick, "Thank you Lauren, I'll see you soon. No, Bo and Little Mama are more than welcome."

* * *

Rachel eyed her uncle as he navigated traffic. He'd been appropriately awed when she told him about her soon to be college, but he seemed different, like he'd aged. She imagined that being the Ash, like being President, could really age a person.

He pulled the car into a parking space and motioned for her to get out. She glanced at the building, the Dál Riata, and then back at him.

Flatly she stated, "This is a bar…"

He nodded, "Sure is little one."

She folded her arms, "I'm under aged."

He rolled his eyes hard as he opened the door, "And I'm the Ash, I think you'll be fine."

Rachel slid from the car and replied, "Fine, but if I get arrested? I'm telling Aunt Val."

She saw him shudder and smiled as she hurried to his side and snuggled under his arm as he drawled out, "I missed seeing you little one."

She hummed, "Well, I'm going to school here in the fall so I'm sure I'll see a lot more of you, of the whole family really."

He tightened his hold and smirked, "I can already hear my sister. She's beside herself with joy."

Rachel nodded importantly, "I am her favorite niece Uncle Hale."

He ruffled her hair, "You're her only niece kid."

She bumped into him, "Well if you and she would get around to having kids…"

He pushed the door open and didn't respond as he led her in into the dimly lit bar, "Is this neutral ground?"

He nodded, "Yup, the owner is an old friend."

Rachel eyed the bar as she asked flatly, "Light or Dark?"

His reply was quick, "Light."

She relaxed a little bit as she let herself be led all the way into the bar. The little man behind the counter nodded to her and gave Hale a little bow that was obviously more of a courtesy than anything else.

He spoke in a low voice as they approached the bar, "Lauren, Bo, and Kenzi are downstairs."

Hale tipped his hat and guided her along to a set of stairs and down into the obviously off limits part of the Dál. As they entered the space the three women already occupying it had very different reactions.

The tall blonde bent her head in an obvious show of fealty which clearly pissed off the taller brunette wearing a lot of leather.

The taller brunette stepped in front of the blonde and growled out, "If you throw your weight around with Lauren now that you are the Ash I will not hesitate to neuter you Hale."

Rachel was surprised when Hale simply held up his hands, obviously hoping to placate the irate brunette, "I said this wasn't Ash business Bo. I haven't asked her to swear fealty to me, and I won't Bo, I give you my word."

The taller brunette, Bo, folded her arms as she eyed Hale before giving a firm nod, "Good, nobody owns Lauren."

Rachel cocked an eyebrow and turned to look at her uncle, "Why would you own her?"

He replied curtly, "She's human."

Rachel eyes widened as she swelled with fury, "You know how I feel about enslaving humans Uncle Hale!"

He held up his hands, "Old Ash kid, I swear, Lauren is under the protection of the Light Fae, but not as property."

The smaller brunette held up a hand, "Hang on, Uncle Hale?"

Rachel turned to look at her and held out a hand as she strode forward, "Rachel Santiago, of clan Zamora."

The smaller brunette accepted her hand as she drawled out, "Kenzi. My buxom Succubus friend here with the knives is Bo, and the hot blonde is Lauren." She glared at Hale, "You never told me you had a niece. I can't believe Val had kids."

Hale shook his head, "She isn't Val's little Mama, she belongs to my brother, LeRoy."

Lauren stepped forward and spoke for the first time, the timber of her voice almost familiar to Rachel, "Is she ill Hale?" Rachel watched as the doctor swept her gaze over her form, clinically detached but still radiating concern as her hands twitched, as if to reach out to Rachel.

Rachel shook her head, "Not at all Doctor. I'm here on behalf of a friend." She was being a little overly formal with the human doctor and far more respectful of a human than her grandfather and aunt would have liked but she felt that this particular human had earned it, if the tales her father told were true. Plus Bo was still eying her suspiciously.

The doctor cocked her head curiously, "Would you prefer to speak privately?"

Bo stepped in before Rachel could answer, "I'm not leaving you alone with a strange new Fae who could be anything, Hale's niece or not."

Lauren turned to huff at Bo, "I've been dealing with strange new Fae for years Bo, long before you came along."

Rachel shrugged pleasantly, "If it helps, I'm a muse."

The doctor's face lit up as her eyes took on a curious sheen, "I've never examined a muse before." She turned to Bo, "They are usually aren't aggressive, unless they or their mate is threatened. They're creation Fae; they inspire ideas in themselves and in others."

Bo's eyes narrowed, "Like the Morrigan? Do they suck the talent out too?"

Rachel's spine straightened as she stared at the woman in front of her, "I am nothing like the Morrigan. And I wouldn't talk about sucking, Succubus."

Bo reared back before she was in her face again, her eyes flashing blue this time, "Careful or I'll show you all about Succubus sucking."

Hale stepped in between then and snapped, "Bo back off. Rachel, go back to being your overly polite self." He leveled a harsh glare at Bo, "And you really need to learn not to antagonize Fae whose powers you don't understand."

Bo let out a scoff, "Lauren just said she wasn't aggressive."

Hale nodded, "And my little niece could non-aggressively inspire you to slit your own wrists and gouge your eyes out."

Bo and Kenzi took a step back from her as Rachel flashed them a brilliant smile, "Of course I would never do something like that." She turned to Lauren, "And to answer your question, yes. I would like to speak privately."

Lauren nodded and turned to Bo and Kenzi, "I'll see you upstairs." She leaned forward and stole a kiss from Bo, surprising Rachel.

The little muse turned to look at her Uncle but he was already on his way back up the stairs with Kenzi on his heels. By the time she turned around Bo was brushing past her and up the stairs.

Rachel made eye contact with Lauren and got the feeling the doctor was waiting for her to say something about her relationship with Bo. Considering that Rachel had almost married a human and nearly gotten herself disinherited by her clans she didn't see how it was her place to comment.

She jumped right in, "Are there any Fae with particularly high healing factors?"

Lauren nodded seriously, "Most Fae healing is substantially faster than humans, but I get the feeling you mean above average, for even Fae?"

Rachel pulled out a folder from the bag on her shoulder and handed it to the doctor, "My friend's x-rays and CT scans."

Lauren took them and pulled out the first set of x-rays and held them up to the light and blanched, "Severed spinal cord?"

Rachel folded her arms and stated flatly, "She's walking now. She was walking less than three months after the accident, not perfectly, but her spine… well the latest scans are in there."

Lauren pulled out the newest scans and held them up, "There isn't even any scaring… and you don't know what kind of Fae she is? Have you asked her?"

Rachel shook her head, "She doesn't know about the Fae, but she has to be, right?"

Lauren snapped her head up and Rachel was suddenly pierced by an unreadable look, "Where are you from Rachel?"

Rachel's head cocked at the seemingly off topic question, "Lima, Ohio."

Lauren turned, very suddenly, and held the scans up with an deep frown in place, "I'd need a DNA sample to be sure, and on the off chance that this is a freak healing, I'd need the sample without her knowing, so I can run a series of basic tests, just to determine if she is in fact Fae, and if she is, we can narrow genus and species down from there, once she's been brought into the fold."

Rachel nodded slowly, everything the doctor was saying made sense, but something about her posture, her tone of voice, made Rachel question her motives. She knew she shouldn't. Her Uncle trusted her and her father had raved about the Light Fae human doctor that worked with his brother.

Lauren put the scans back in the folder and asked with a vague sense of disinterest, "What's your friend's name, out of curiosity?"

Rachel replied before she could think to stop herself, "Quinn, Quinn Fabray."

* * *

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited. Yay! Keep 'em coming please.**

* * *

Rachel took a deep breath before she knocked on Quinn's door, hoping the blonde was home. She'd been given her instructions by the human doctor the day before with an order to work as fast as possible, because the longer Quinn went unidentified, the more vulnerable she became. A moment passed alone with her thoughts and then the door was being thrown open by a smiling Judy Fabray. As soon as the door was open Rachel began radiating her power, hoping to inspire honesty from Mrs. Fabray, maybe this would be quick and the woman would blurt that the whole family was Fae. She could tell the moment the power hit the older woman as the false smile was wiped from her face and replaced by a forlorn look.

Quietly she spoke, "Good morning Rachel."

The little muse frowned powerfully, unhappy that honesty from Mrs. Fabray meant the woman was suddenly giving into misery, "Are you alright Mrs. Fabray?"

The woman shrugged and replied tiredly, "This is just a hard time of year, I'm miserable, Lucy, sorry Quinn, is miserable, I'm sure somewhere, even Russell is miserable."

The older woman ushered Rachel into the beautifully appointed home, "I'm sure having you here will cheer Quinnie up though."

Rachel was a powerfully curious person, but she wasn't going to pry further, having stumbled upon something that was obviously deeply personal for the whole family. She shifted the focus of her power and began radiating hope and comfort, hoping to inspire more positive emotions in the older woman. After about a minute, which was an unusually long time for her power to take effect, Mrs. Fabray offered her a smile, not as large as the first one at the door, but less false.

The woman called out, "Quinnie! Rachel is here to see you!"

The woman gave Rachel a nodded and turned to head into the kitchen while Rachel frowned after her. For her power to have taken so long to take effect, the sadness Mrs. Fabray was feeling must have gone deep.

A moment passed and then Quinn was rushing down the stairs. As soon as Quinn was at the bottom of the stairs Rachel cut her power off viciously, refusing to influence her friend in any way, at least not just yet.

To her surprise Quinn's face lit up as she stepped forward. Rachel, knowing from Mrs. Fabray that Quinn was feeling sad, took a step forward and caught the blonde girl in a hug. Quinn, who was normally pretty stand offish with physical affection, melted into her embrace with a sigh. Rachel held the blonde for a long moment and offered her a warm, gentle smile when Quinn pulled away.

Quietly she asked, "Are you alright? Your mom…"

Quinn glanced towards the kitchen and then dipped her head, "I'm ok. It's just a hard time of year." She scowled after a moment, "Even Russell's probably feeling like crap somewhere."

Rachel nodded slowly, taking in Quinn's tired eyes, "Have you been sleeping ok?"

Quinn shrugged, "Nightmares, and dreams. I just… It gets better."

As Quinn took her hand to guide Rachel up the stairs to her room Rachel registered what Quinn was wearing. The faded Yale hoodie, that had clearly seen better days, was zipped and clearly well worn by Quinn.

As they entered the blonde's room Rachel fingered the material, "This isn't new is it?"

Quinn shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, before closing it, and then releasing a deep sigh, "It was my sister's. She gave it to me when she graduated from Yale Med."

Rachel's eyebrows shot up, she'd known that Quinn had a sister, but she'd never heard Quinn speak of her, honestly she'd been under the impression that there must have been bad blood there, but if Quinn was going to Yale as her sister had, "Your sister is a doctor?"

Quinn turned to look at her for a long moment, before coming to an unspoken decision as she breathed, "Was… she died six years ago during some insane crusade in the Congo."

Rachel's face fell as she considered that piece of information before sitting down next to Quinn on the bed and taking her hand, "Around this time of year?"

Quinn leaned into Rachel as she whispered, "Five days ago, that was the anniversary." She squeezed Rachel's hand, "I was twelve when we got the news and I knew that she was supposed to be coming home from the Congo around my birthday which is in a month. Dad took the call, and then he just… he lost it. He started screaming and throwing things, I'd never seen my dad cry before, and the whole time my mom is asking what was happening. He took her into his study and then after… she came out and… the look on her face. I have nightmares about that look. She walked right by me and up to their room, and didn't come out for days. She wouldn't eat, just stayed up in their bed and stared. Dad was the one that told me. He cried through the whole thing, could barely get the words out." She was quiet for a long time before breathing out, "I made things harder on them. There wasn't a body to bury, international law or something, just her ashes, and I flat refused to believe that she was dead. I used to call her cell phone, four or five times a day, begging her to call me back, begging her to be alive. My mom and dad used to watch me and I know it hurt both of them to have me not believe, because I think they didn't want to believe either."

Rachel shifted even closer and had to fight off the instinct to make Quinn feel better with her powers as she asked, "When did you finally accept it?"

Quinn's eyes closed as she spoke, "On my birthday. She didn't call, or write, or show up, and I knew that she couldn't. She never once missed my birthdays, not even when she was in the army. She always found a way to be there for me, so I knew that she couldn't. Mom and Dad did too, so that was probably the worst birthday I've ever had."

They sat on the bed for a long time, hands clasped together, breathing in sync, before Quinn spoke again, "I still call her. When I need to talk to someone, I still tell her all about my life. I tell her everything." She let out a deep sigh, "I wish I could just sleep without seeing her die, mom's face, and dad's freak out. I just want to sleep."

Rachel made a snap decision and suddenly her power was pulsing from her, radiating outward, lulling Quinn to sleep almost before she slumped back towards the pillows. Rachel arranged the blonde gently on the bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead as she pulsed her power even more, inspiring happy dreams, memories of Quinn's sister that would make her happy, not sad, dreams that would give the rest she needed. As soon as Quinn's light snores filled the room Rachel took a deep, cleansing breath and removed the tools Lauren had given her to collect the DNA sample, two cotton swabs and the thin plastic tubes that held them. She smiled down at Quinn who had made her job much easier by dropping her mouth open and releasing tiny little snores and grumbles. Rachel uncapped both swabs and quickly scrapped the inside of Quinn's cheek before capping them and placing another kiss on Quinn's forehead. She slipped from the room and down the stairs.

She paused in the living room as she stumbled upon Mrs. Fabray sitting on the couch pouring over what looked like old photo albums. The woman's eyes were red and teary as she traced a finger over one of the pictures.

Rachel spoke softly, "I'm going to go. Quinn fell asleep."

Mrs. Fabray snapped her head up to look at her, and the motion was so familiar that Rachel's eyes narrowed almost involuntarily, "Oh alright Rachel, thank you for stopping by."

Rachel hesitated before speaking, "I'm very sorry for your loss Mrs. Fabray."

Mrs. Fabray's jaw dropped before she asked, "Quinnie told you?"

Rachel nodded and took in what might have been relief as it flooded across Mrs. Fabray's face, "She never talks about her, and I know that isn't healthy, so I'm glad she was able to tell you."

Rachel dipped her head as she looked at the photo album, "Are those of her?"

Mrs. Fabray cast a soft, fond look over the photo albums and motioned Rachel over, "This one is my favorite, she took Quinnie to Disney land for her eighth birthday, no parents allowed." She held up the picture and Rachel's whole body went cold as she stared at a familiar face whose arm was wrapped around a younger and much chubbier Quinn who was staring up at her big sister like she was a super hero.

Lauren. The human doctor.

She forced a smile as she spoke, "She's beautiful Mrs. Fabray." She stepped back and continued, "I should go. I hope you have a good day Mrs. Fabray." She turned on her heel and all but fled the house.

She came to a halt outside on the porch as she glanced around the street through slitted eyes. The street was deserted, and so Rachel made a rash and anger fueled decision as she shimmered away.

* * *

Lauren let out a heavy sigh as she settled back into her chair with a report Hale had sent to her. She mentally corrected herself, the Ash; the Ash had sent her the report. Hale had been her… friend, or a least he'd regarded her as a respected ally, but she'd learned long ago that Fae could be changeable, and if he had to, the new Ash would treat her much in the same way his predecessors had. He'd given his word to Bo that he would never ask for her fealty, but Bo didn't know enough about Fae double talk to know that the Ash would never ask for fealty if he deemed it necessary, he would demand it. The new Ash was fond of humans and Lauren new that he respected her, but he was still a Fae, and like it or not, his new position might force him to bring her to heel, whether Bo liked it or not. And so, he could never be Hale again, from now on he would always be the Ash.

She set the report aside and rubbed a hand across her face. She was tired but she didn't want to risk taking a nap on the off chance that Rachel returned with the DNA sample more quickly than anticipated. As much as it pained her, the first test she would have to run would be to determine if Lucy was even biologically related to her. If she wasn't her sister by blood then that would certainly explain how she could be Fae, and Rachel was right, she had to be with her healing factor.

But if Lucy was her blood, it raised another possibility that Lauren wasn't sure she wanted to deal with. If Lucy was her sister, biologically, and she was Fae, then logic dictated that Lauren too must be Fae, which was… it was unthinkable.

She'd been a slave for nearly six years, treated like chattel by one side of the Fae, and threatened with death on a bi-weekly basis by the other. If she was Fae…

She wasn't proud of the first thought that had crossed her mind when she'd realized it was a possibility. She and Bo had been ignoring the blue elephant in the room when it came to Bo's feeding. Lauren had admitted to herself that Bo must be taking less than a little of her chi for her not to have felt the drain in the slightest, but if she was Fae, then it might explain why she'd felt nothing of the drain and Bo seemed healthy for the most part. She knew that beyond the Morrigan's attempts to hurt Bo, her girlfriend was taking far fewer risks than usual, and Lauren knew that it was Bo's way of assuring that she was able to stay faithful. The woman in Lauren warmed at the thought; the doctor scolded the woman, knowing that Bo needed to be taking more chi from her to stay completely healthy. If she was Fae though… there would be no reason for Bo to feed on anyone else.

She pushed that thought away as soon as she had it. She was thirty-four years old, and there was only one species of Fae that could go that long without manifesting their abilities. The idea that she could be… no. She had to resign herself to the fact that Lucy was probably not her sister by blood, and she could even be happy with that, because blood or not, Lucy being Fae meant she would have her back. She could be there for her little sister again. She could deal with being human as long as she got her sister back in the end.

She stood and stretched her back as she cast a glance over her apartment with a tired sigh. She needed to clean after Kenzi and Bo had descended upon her the night before. For two women, both Bo and Kenzi had a habit of being as messy as a pair of bachelors. She quirked a grin as she considered that having Kenzi on Team Lauren now might be bad for her fridge.

She felt a shift in the apartment a second later and whirled around to face a very angry muse whose arms were folded as she stared at Lauren through narrowed eyes.

The little muse spoke softly, "Hello Dr. Fabray."

Lauren closed her eyes as a chill skittered up her spine.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: The next part! Thank you for all the alerts, Faves, and reviews, keep'em coming please! **

* * *

Lauren took a step back from the obviously angry muse, hoping to stay out of range of her influence. She mentally cataloged everything she'd read about muses, both the night before and over the years as part of her general research into Fae species.

She'd told Bo that muse were generally peaceful, not aggressive, unless threatened. But she'd failed to mention that they could be manipulative and very dangerous if they abused their powers to get their way. She knew they could inspire not only ideas or thoughts, but fierce emotions or compulsions and Rachel's bloodline was powerful one, meaning she was likely at least more powerful than an average muse.

She took another step back as Rachel stepped towards her, "You lied to Quinn."

Lauren shook her head firmly, "No." And she hadn't. It certainly hadn't been her idea to 'die'. She'd never have given up her sister if she'd had another choice.

Rachel took another step forward and demanded, "Then why does she think you are dead? They still mourn you!"

Lauren scrambled back, "I didn't have a choice."

Rachel's eyes narrowed further as she spat, "You did! You found out you were Fae and you ditched your 'human' family for a brand new life. You abandoned Quinn!"

Lauren's spine stiffened as she stopped retreating and instead surged forward, right into Rachel's personal space to hiss, "Do not presume to know anything about me or my time with the Fae. You are a child, and a pampered princess of clan Zamora has no right to judge me or what I had to do to survive!"

She'd obviously surprised Rachel, who reared back at stared at her, "You acted like you had no idea Quinn might be Fae Dr. Fabray."

Lauren winced at the name before running a tired hand over her face and murmuring, "When your father speaks of me, what does he call me Rachel?"

Rachel faltered before replying, "The human doctor…"

Lauren pierced her with a look, "Exactly Rachel. If I had any idea I might be Fae do you honestly think I'd have allowed myself to be enslaved for nearly six years?"

Again Rachel looked unsure as she slowly shook her head, "I…"

Lauren sat heavily in her chair, "A little over six years ago there was a plague killing Fae in the Congo, I was there as part of an outreach program to bring medical aide to remote areas. With my army training, and the unrest in the area, I was an ideal choice. I figured out pretty quickly that the plague that was killing people was only killing certain people. I'd developed a rudimentary inoculation and then a cure; I inoculated myself as soon as I could because at the time I still wasn't sure what separated the sick from the healthy. I eventually discovered the Fae. They would have killed me, the human who could expose them, if I hadn't also developed a cure, a treatment for the plague. The Ash was one of the Fae I saved, he'd been in the area visiting a relative and he'd contracted the sickness. After curing him, he made me an offer that I refused at first. He was very kind, and out of thanks, he accepted my refusal and then… than my girlfriend 'contracted' the plague that up until then had only passed from Fae to Fae. He made me another offer once he laid out my other options. Now that the plague could pass to humans, they'd have to kill me, and my family to prevent exposure. Either I joined the Fae and gained the resources to cure Nadia, along with the assurance that my family would be safe, or they killed me and my entire family. It wasn't until I'd already accepted that he told me my family had been informed of my death." She took a breath before looking straight into Rachel's eyes, "I had no other choice Rachel."

Rachel seemed to sag as she stared down at Lauren, "Why… the old Ash is dead, you aren't bound to the light Fae anymore… why not go back?"

Lauren looked up incredulously, "And tell them what? I thought my family was human, and until I run the DNA I can't even be sure that my parents are my parents."

Rachel blanched, "You think Quinn might not be your sister."

Lauren stood and replied shortly, "Lucy will always be my sister, blood related or not." She strode to her mini lab and demanded, "Did you get the DNA?"

Rachel nodded and hand over the two swabs, "I got both, which are you going to run first."

Lauren took the swabs and labeled them in bold lettering '**Lucy Q', **and then retrieved another swab and scraped her own cheek and labeled it with her own name, "A basic DNA comparison, to determine relation, I'll compare mitochondrial DNA and paternal DNA."

She could feel Rachel's gaze on her back as she began prepping the test, "What result are you hoping for?"

Lauren paused for a moment before letting out a sigh, "I just want my sister back, but if we're blood related, then my parents are Fae as well, or well… at least my mother for sure, but my father too more than likely because I can't see her cheating on him."

Rachel cocked an eyebrow, "How can you be sure?"

Lauren offered her a small smile, "I was in the room when Lucy was born, and it took a very long time to convince me to put her down once I held her. I memorized her face. She isn't a changeling."

Rachel let out a hum, "Alright, that makes sense."

Lauren turned to look at, "I'll allow you to stay but do not use your powers on me Rachel. I'll set Bo on you if you do."

She watched as Rachel crossed her arms and gave what Lucy would have called her diva glare, "And how would you explain that to Quinn?"

Lauren shrugged as the removed one of Lucy's swabs, "I'm really smart, I'm sure I'd figure something out."

* * *

Rachel sat primly on Lauren's lounge chair as the doctor puttered around her home lab. Rachel almost had to smile at that, that the doctor had a fully functional lab off of her kitchen.

The doctor pressed a few keys on the computer and then turned to look at Rachel, "Now we just have to wait for the results."

Rachel nodded eagerly as she stared ay Quinn's sister. She could see the resemblance, and years ago she might have been put out at just how much beauty and brains were apparently in the Fabray makeup. She frowned as she thought it, saddened by the thought that Lauren and Quinn might not actually be biologically related. She wasn't sure Quinn would care if it meant Lauren was alive, but Rachel could only hope that it turned out Lauren was Fae as well, for both their sakes. It certainly couldn't be easy for a human to date a Succubus, so, really it was better for everyone if Lauren turned out to be Fae as well.

The doctor sat across from her and offered her a smile. They sat in semi comfortable silence for a while before Lauren asked, "So… you're a muse?"

Rachel nodded eagerly, happy to break the silence, "I am. So is my mother."

Lauren leaned back into her sofa, "I've never examined a muse before so I'm actually very curious about the scope of your powers."

Rachel broke eye contact as she considered that before speaking softly, "I can… I can inspire emotion, ideas, compulsions, and thoughts. To be honest the scope of my powers scares me sometimes. I know I'll have to be careful not to abuse them."

Lauren nodded seriously, "But you can control them?"

Rachel hummed, "Yes. My powers manifested early, so my dads had to help me learn control early. I was influencing them to get my way without even realizing it, and when they realized it was happening at school it became dire. They didn't want to risk exposure so I was pulled from school until I learned how to avoid using my powers. Now I can access it at will, turn it on and off, but that took a while."

Lauren's eyes widened before she asked, "Can you amplify things? Like thoughts or ideas, make them more coherent?"

Rachel shrugged, "I guess, why?"

Lauren stood and gave her an excited grin, "If you could manipulate your power to speed up my thought processes, compel me to find the right solution, I may be able to help fix a Fae who has lost the use of his abilities!"

Rachel arched an eyebrow before shrugging, "I can try."

She knew Lauren was smart, so she probably wouldn't have to do much, just prod the doctor to look in a different direction, because the doctor was probably closer to the answer to her problem than she realized.

She stood and as soon as she was within pushing distance she let her power radiate out, pulsing inspiration, and a slight compulsion towards the doctor who stopped dead in the living room and then raced to her desk to grab a sheet of paper. A few moments passed and then Lauren was scribbling on the paper and muttering to herself. Rachel stepped closer to her and pulsed her power again, watching as the doctor bent even further over the paper. Rachel continued to send out the pulses for nearly an hour until Lauren shot up from her hunched position and raced to her collection of liquids and tools. The doctor looked manic as she began mixing and pouring things into a beaker, all the while muttering to herself as she did it. After another few minutes the doctor let out a triumphant huff as she held up the beaker like it was a football she was getting ready to spike.

Rachel asked, "Done?"

Lauren turned and nodded, "I got it. I was missing a component."

As soon as the words left her mouth Rachel cut off the flow of her power and moved forward to steady Lauren as she swayed on the spot, "Careful. You need to sit."

Lauren nodded a little groggily as she blinked up at her, "That is a very impressive power, I wonder how quickly I could learn Mandarin if I had you pushing me?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I'd probably make your head explode Lauren."

Lauren placed her head on the table and muttered, "Probably, and Bo would hate that."

Rachel smirked at her before replying, "And imagine explaining it to Quinn."

Lauren jerked her head in what Rachel assumed was agreement as she asked, "What was that about anyway?"

Lauren let out a heavy sigh and replied tiredly, "Something I will one day regret." She held out a hand, "Hand me my cell?"

Rachel peered around the room and spotted a shiny new cell that was resting atop the coffee table and snatched it up to hand to Lauren. The doctor took it and pressed a few buttons before mumbling something and waiting.

After a minute she spoke, "It's Dr. Lewis… yes… no… … … If you'd shut up for more than a second I'd tell you. Are you still in town?... No this isn't a trap… no, no punching… Swing by my place for a few minutes tonight… because I found a cure you ingrate! … … … No thanks, I'd rather not see your bare butt again, and I don't think Bo would appreciate that… A thank you is perfect; see you in a little while."

She dropped the phone and perked back up. Rachel stared at her as the doctor retrieved a syringe and filled it with the concoction she'd put together and then capped it and set it aside before turning to look at her.

"Are you hungry?" She asked this through a yawn, and for a moment she looked so much like Quinn that Rachel's heart ached.

She cleared her throat to reply, "I'm vegan, and…"

Lauren held up a hand, and the slightly impatient look on her face was again eerily similar to Quinn's, "I'm a doctor that specializes in Fae Rachel. I know that most muses are vegan, I can order take out from a great little Thai place in the neighborhood."

Rachel's cheeks colored as she nodded, "Right… I always forget that most Fae understand weird diets."

Lauren shrugged, "I've seen a Fae balloon up to three times their normal sized because they ate an orange. No one needs to explain what can happen to a Fae who eats the wrong thing." She was quiet for a moment as she picked up her cell again before, "Out of curiosity, what happens if you do eat meat?"

Rachel frowned powerfully as she folded her arms, "I get blinding headaches and it throws my powers out of whack, something about animal protein just doesn't settle." She glared as she considered why she knew how violently her body reacted to meat after Finn's meat 'substitute', "My ex fiancé fed me meat and I was ill for days, and I kept pulsing my power against my will. I'm pretty sure I caused a few fights because I was so mad."

Lauren nodded seriously and Rachel was suddenly grateful to have found someone she didn't need to justify her eating habits to. Her fathers were both vicious carnivores and though they'd never said, the fact that she was vegan was another thing that highlighted that she'd inherited her mother's form of Fae rather than one of theirs, though it had gotten much better now that she'd developed her shimmering power.

She listened as Lauren rattled off a large order of all vegan dishes from her Thai place and perched happily onto one of the counter chairs as she considered Quinn's sister. The woman was tall and lithe, taller than Quinn by a couple of inches, and her hair was a couple of shades darker, though now Rachel knew that Quinn dyed it, so Lauren's hair may have been what Quinn's would have looked like. She knew that Lauren was probably the biggest reason Quinn was going to Yale, so that the younger sister could live up to the example of the older sister. Rachel had to wonder if the Fabrays had ever learned Lauren was into women before her 'death'. She was willing to bet not, but then, if the Fabrays were actually a Fae family, she couldn't see them actually caring that Lauren was involved with a woman, the succubus thing might be a problem though. She had to figure that the ultra Christian front they'd presented to Lima was a way to stay under the Fae-dar as it were. If they were written off as conservative humans, as they'd been by her dads, they'd remain hidden from the Fae population at large. And they had, hadn't they? The small Fae population in Lima had had no idea that the Fabrays were actually a Fae family.

Perhaps if they'd known that Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, who looked to be in their early forties, had a daughter who was in her early thirties, they might have cottoned on to the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Fabray were more than human. It made her more curious about their reasons for hiding though. If Lauren was Fae, then their efforts to have nothing to do with the Fae world had inadvertently led to Lauren being treated as a slave by her own people. It would no doubt cause problems for both sides if Lauren turned out to be Fae, not to mention that her Succu-girlfriend was likely going to be even more upset about her treatment at the hands of the Fae. She had a feeling though that Bo would have hated how Lauren was treated regardless, which actually made her approve of the match. Obviously Bo wasn't like most succubi, concerned only with their next orgasm and feed.

Rachel shuddered hard, knowing only what she'd heard from her father about Lauren's treatment at the hands of the Fae. Her daddy LeRoy, who was a lot like her Uncle Hale with his feelings about humans, had ached over the young human his brother worked with on a semi regular basis, ached over the punishment and abuse that had been heaped on the obviously brilliant woman in her early days with the Light. Later he'd worried that Hale and Dyson would walk in to find her dead in her lab after she'd taken her own life. She remembered her father cautioning his younger brother to always treat the young doctor with respect and kindness, even if it was only to preserve an asset to the light.

The doctor hung up the phone and turned to offer her a smile which she readily returned, starting when she realized that she didn't just care about this woman because she was Quinn's sister, but because she was truly remarkable to have survived for as long as she had amongst the Fae.

She folded her hands and decided to jump right into the deep end, "So… a succubus? How did that happen?"

Lauren blushed to the roots of her hair before mumbling something about a long story at which Rachel scoffed, "We have time while we wait for our food."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Subtlety of a sledgehammer… Lucy was right." Finally she settled onto one of her chairs and nodded, "Alright, I'll see if I can't tell you before the food gets here.

* * *

As the door bell rang and Lauren stood to retrieve their food Rachel blinked after her before stating firmly, "If I wrote that and set it to music it would kill on Broadway."

Lauren turned to grin at her, and all at once Rachel was certain that Lauren was Quinn's sister by blood, as the woman spoke, "I assume you'd take the part of Bo?"

Rachel nodded eagerly, "I would! A lost succubus who falls in love with a human, who might not actually be human, all while fighting against the prejudice and traditions of her new society, I can already see the Tony awards!"

Lauren strode towards her with the food, after paying the delivery boy and shutting the door, "And what would you call it."

Rachel answered promptly, "Lost Girl." She smirked, "Quinn could play you."

Lauren let out a laugh, "I don't know that I'd want my baby sister to see a play based on the adventures of my succubus girlfriend." She was quiet for a moment before blushing again, "Yeah, no, I definitely don't want Lucy seeing that play." A mischievous glint twinkled in her eyes a second later, "But I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you two played Bo and Lauren in private."

Rachel choked on her water and spluttered helplessly, all while Lauren plated their dinner placidly, acting as if she hadn't just hinted that Rachel and Quinn where sleeping together.

Lauren handed her a fork before smirking at her which earned her a patented Rachel Berry scowl as the young muse shoved a forkful of vegan Thai food into her mouth.

After a few minutes of quiet eating Lauren asked, "How has Lucy been since the accident?"

Rachel actually felt her eyes light up as she gushed, "So much better! She's dancing like before, and walking perfectly. She was very depressed for a while, but now that she is walking and dancing she's better." She hesitated before, "She's having a hard time right now though, she and your mother."

She regretted it when Lauren flinched, "I know. This is a hard time of year for me as well."

Rachel reached out and clasped Lauren's hand, "You'll get her back Lauren, and she'll understand."

Lauren shrugged with a sad smile, "I think her forgiveness will be… hard won Rachel. I know my little sister… I know Lucy."

Rachel dipped her head to catch Lauren's gaze, "And with all due respect… I know _Quinn, _you didn't want to leave her Lauren and you came back, and in the end, I promise that is all that will matter."

The door to the apartment burst open and a tall man wearing a lot of leather sauntered in like he owned the place, causing Rachel's possessive nature to flare up. The man's hair was a little spiky and he'd applied a heavy amount of eyeliner to go with his leather ensemble. Somewhere, Kurt was feeling nauseated.

"Well well well… Never thought you'd be the one steppin' out Doc! And she's so young…" He eyed Rachel and underneath his comment she could detect a real hint of concern as he turned to stare at Lauren.

He earned himself an eye roll and to Rachel's surprise Lauren did not drop her hand, "She's a friend Vex."

He nodded and winked, "Right… a _special_ friend."

Lauren reached out and shoved at the interloper, "Just a friend Vex. I love Bo; you should know that considering all the grief you've given me about it."

He cocked his head and let out a dramatic sigh, "And here I thought you were growing a backbone." To Rachel's shock his voice softened, "You should make sure that the succubus isn't the only one allowed to have some on the side, Doc. S'not fair."

Lauren gave him a slightly sarcastic smile, "And you almost sound like you care Vex."

He held up his hands, "No need to get insulting Doc! S'not like I like you, I just… well maybe I respect you." He considered that for a moment before adding, "Which is actually better, I'm far less likely to murder someone I respect, but I've killed people I liked more than once."

Lauren stood from her chair and dropped Rachel's hand to retrieve the syringe she'd prepared earlier, "I actually feel better about giving this to you Vex."

He rubbed his hands together, "Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

Lauren let out a chuckle and pressed the syringe into his bare arm after a quick alcohol swab.

He squirmed as she placed a band aid over it, "How soon till we know if it worked?"

Lauren shrugged, "We should know in a few minutes." She disposed of the used needle and asked, "Would you like a lollypop for later Vex?"

He frowned at her, "I'm not a child Doc… but I'll take a purple one if you've got one." She reached into one of her drawers and handed him a lollypop.

She waved a hand over the food, "Are you hungry? Because we've got plenty, and I'd prefer it if you stuck around so I can make sure the treatment worked."

He nodded and plopped himself down next to Rachel as Lauren placed a plate in front of him, "Seriously though Doc, if this works, I'll volunteer to beat up the succubus if she breaks your heart."

Rachel turned to look at him, "And you could actually beat up Bo?"

Vex nodded proudly, "I'm a Mesmer; I could beat Bo with one hand tied behind my back."

Lauren waved a hand, "Even if Bo and I don't work out, I would never want anything to happen to her."

Vex shoved a bite of tofu in his mouth and mumbled around it, "I know, you love her." He made a face, "It's disgusting." He swallowed, "But at least I get sleeping with you, you're hot, despite the whole human," he said it like it was a dirty word, "Thing, never really got the wolf though."

Lauren stared at him before speaking as if by rote, "Dyson is a good man."

Rachel started, "Dyson? Hale's old partner?"

Lauren nodded, "He and Bo were together before he gave up his love to the Norn to save her life. If nothing else I have to respect that he truly loved her."

Vex made a face, "Ugh… so understanding. And no, you don't have to respect that. He was awful to you. I remember."

Rachel turned to look at Lauren, "What does that mean?"

Lauren's eyes were shadowed as she remained silent, Vex didn't, "He always treated the Doc like a dog, probably hated the fact that a human was smarter than him. He's nice enough to Kenzi, but he's just Fae enough to think he's better than any human."

Lauren frowned at him, "Dyson loves Kenzi."

Vex waved fork at her, "Which is one of the reasons she bugged the crap outta you. He treated you like he scraped you off his boot, and she's the little sister he never knew he wanted. I wouldn't blame you if you decided to neuter him… by accident of course."

Rachel frowned so powerfully that both Lauren and Vex noticed, "Rachel…?" She sounded so much like Quinn that Rachel actually felt tears well.

She shook her head and stated quietly, "My father told Dyson and Uncle Hale to be kind to you, to treat you with respect, because he was afraid for you, hurt with how lonely you must have been and… was he cruel?"

Lauren averted her eyes as she murmured, "He was never the cruelest… just… indifferently Fae."

Vex snorted, "He's a ponce." He took another big bite and then his eyes went silver as he dropped the fork.

He stood from the counter and pointed a finger at Rachel, and suddenly she was smacking herself in the face.

He held his hands up triumphantly and Lauren's shot up in the air, "Yes! Oh I am back baby!" He turned fully on Lauren and launched himself at her to catch her in a hug. He spun her around with a joyful laugh that came from both of them. He pulled back after he set her on her feet to stare down at her, before slowly pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

Quietly he whispered as he pulled away respectfully, "I'll never forget this Lauren, you have my word."

She stared up at him in shock before nodding her head a little shyly, "I'm glad we got your abilities back Vex. Stop by tomorrow so I can administer another dose, just to be sure?"

He nodded before turning to the counter to shovel some of the food in his mouth. After he'd inhaled most of his plate he stole another kiss from Lauren who was still staring at him, stunned, and sauntered towards the door.

He announced as he threw the door open with a flair that Rachel envied, "I am going to go visit the crap shack… and make Kenzi pants herself!" He blew Lauren and Rachel each a kiss and practically skipped from the apartment.

Lauren's eyes were a little shiny as she pressed a hand to her lips, "Lauren?" Rachel took a step towards her, concerned that she was looking like she might cry.

The doctor turned to look at her with a smile so beautiful it rivaled Quinn's on her best, most joyful day as the doctor spoke almost reverently, "He kissed me. I'm human and he kissed me." She ducked her head and said something else that Rachel barely caught, "He really does respect me." As she lifted her head the genuine surprise and joy on Lauren's face made Rachel's heart ache.

They stared at each other in a suddenly overwhelming silence until a ding from the computer tore through the stillness of the apartment. They turned to stare at the machine that had just announced that the DNA results were in before turning back to stare at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: I would just like to congratulate both fandoms for the achievement on the E!Online poll. Two have two femslash parings in the finals is amazing. The fact that the show and couple that is so wonderful to it's viewers pleases me greatly. I love Doccubus and Brittana. **

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited.**

* * *

Vex burst into the Dál with a flourish, having already visited the crap shack only to find it empty. He spotted Bo at the bar with Kenzi at her side and made a beeline for them, only to stop short when he caught sight of the tall shifter Fae and the Valkyrie that were standing next to them. He gave a great sniff and then decided to have some fun with this, and maybe look out for his new human buddy.

He flicked his wrist and suddenly Dyson's hand was reaching out to cup Bo's breast. He watched the succubus like a hawk and was pleased when she wrenched Dyson's hand off of her with a scowl and a snapped word. Even Kenzi, who up until recently had been very pro Wolfman was shaking her head at the blond man. For his part the shifter was staring at his hand and trying to explain that it had been a compulsion from somewhere else.

Vex sauntered up and spoke over the Detective, "I have a question Succubus."

They all turned to look at him and he earned an eye roll from Bo, "What's that Vex?"

He smiled as he plucked the drink from Kenzi's hand, "Does your girl swing both ways? The Doc I mean, because if she does… I may have to take her out for a spin." He took a sip and handed the drink back.

Bo's jaw dropped before her eyes flashed blue and a darkly possessive glare slid over her face, "First of all, you just made Lauren sound like a car, second…" She moved right into his personal space, "Don't test me, not while you're powerless, if you touch Lauren, I'll remove your balls and wear them as earrings."

He cupped himself and frowned at her, "What is it with you and my junk?"

Her eyes were still dangerously blue as she snarled, "I mean it Vex, if you hurt Lauren I'll remove your head."

He held up his hands, not at all offended, and replied honestly, "I won't hurt the Doc. No interest in it." He cocked his head, and then decided against revealing his powered status, instead he smirked, "I was surprised to see you here Bo, what with the Doc's romantic spread at her apartment."

It was Kenzi who reacted first, "BoBo! Did you ditch a date with HotPants to come hang with us? With Dyson?" She frowned at Bo, "Worst girlfriend ever."

Bo shook her head quickly, "No… I didn't have plans with Lauren tonight…" She squinted, "I don't think. I mean I know I didn't."

Vex shrugged, "Didn't look like she needed you there anyway, what with the hot little brunette she had there. It was so sweet; they were holding hands like school girls. But without the skirts, which was a pity."

Bo's eyes got even bluer as she gripped her beer bottle like she might crack it over his head, "What the hell were you doing at Lauren's apartment?!"

He smirked at her, "Seeing if she finally kicked you to the curb. Did she? Is that why you're so pissy? She was mighty cozy with the little brunette. Unless… is she allowed to have a side piece? Since you get to have hundreds."

Bo slammed the bottle back on the bar and all but roared, "I don't have side pieces! And neither would Lauren!"

He crossed his arms, "Well that is hardly fair. What happens when you have to feed on someone else, she is human after all." He eyed her and then let out a heaving sigh, "I suppose she loves you enough to allow it, so long as it isn't with the Wolfman." He jerked a thumb towards Dyson, who scowled at him and clenched his fists like he wanted to cave his skull in.

Bo's face fell a little before she lit up, "I have barely fed off of her, a couple sips, here and there, and I am still fine! I will be fine."

Vex's leaned back as he considered that before asking, "How long since you and the Doc got all 'exclusive' exactly?"

Bo grumbled out, "A little over two months."

Vex's eyebrows shot up, he'd known they were banging clams but, "And you haven't fed off of anyone else?"

Bo shook her head stubbornly, "No."

Vex rocked back on his heels, wondering not for the first time at the mystery that was Lauren Lewis. Bo should have caved and fed off of someone a month ago, and if not, the Doc should have been dying or dead; instead they both seemed healthy and as disgustingly in love as ever.

Dyson interjected, "Did you say that Lauren had a woman over?"

Vex turned to glare at him, "What of it?"

The Wolf scowled back, "Fae or human?"

Vex waved a hand, "How the hell should I know, she didn't introduce herself while staring into the Doc's eyes."

Bo snatched the drink from Kenzi's hand and spat, "That's it. Come on Kenz, we're going to Lauren's."

She pulled the little human out of the bar behind her and Vex commented as he snagged her discarded beer, "Never seen a jealous succubus before."

The Wolf flinched a little, which was... interesting.

* * *

Bo stormed down the hall, bent on Lauren's apartment with Kenzi on her heels, "Bobalicious, please slow down. Mama was not meant to run in heels this tall." The succubus ignored Kenzi and ground to a halt in front of Lauren's door and raised her first to pound on the door.

The door opened after a few seconds and standing there was the tiny brunette Vex had been talking about. That he'd been telling the truth about that was galling, that the young Fae was wearing a pair of Lauren pjs was even more upsetting.

Behind her Kenzi muttered, "Robbing the cradle much HotPants?"

Hale's niece smiled at them, and stepped aside to usher them into the apartment and though she wasn't proud of it Bo used her powers to sweep the apartment for residual sexual energy. She sagged a little when she found none and then felt guilt almost knock the breath from her. She had no reason not to trust that Lauren would stay faithful. Really, Vex was right, how fair was it for her to expect Lauren to stay faithful when she knew she probably wouldn't be able to do that.

So far the chi she'd taken from Lauren had been enough, more than actually, after the sips she'd taken she'd actually felt as full as she'd ever felt after nearly draining Dyson, but that feeling of fullness scared her, so she'd done her best to avoid feeding from Lauren. The fact that Lauren tasted beyond delicious was another issue, and Bo couldn't help but fear that with Lauren her control might slip. Eventually she'd need to heal, and it wouldn't be safe to take what she needed from Lauren.

She shook off the worries for tomorrow and demanded of the far too comfortable muse, "Where's Lauren?"

The brunette blinked and then pointed upstairs, "Taking a shower."

Kenzi asked the next question she'd been thinking of, "Why the hell do you look like you're going to sleep here."

Rachel sat on the couch and replied, "Because I am."

Bo was a little gratified that Kenzi looked ready to punch the younger Fae as she demanded, "Why?!"

The muse shifted and spoke calmly, "We're waiting on test results and Lauren doesn't want me shimmering when I'm tired." She added a little smugly, "Uncle Hale knows I'm here."

Kenzi shook a finger in Rachel's face, "Look if you are planning on moving in on my BoBo's human I'll…" She paused before sneering, "I'll do something super mean and vicious. And I'll get away with it because Hale likes me best of all."

Rachel's eyebrow shot up, "I'm his niece, his favorite niece in fact. And I am not moving in on Lauren." She shook her head firmly and muttered, "Imagine explaining that to Quinn…"

Kenzi peered down at her through narrowed eyes until Lauren's voice rang out through the apartment, "Rachel! Who was at the door?"

Rachel called out, "Bo and Kenzi!"

A second passed and then Lauren was descending the stairs in a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt that Bo recognized as hers, which caused a possessive flare of lust to sweep through her as she eyed her girlfriend.

Lauren nodded to Kenzi, "Hello Kenzi," Before coming to stand in front of Bo and pulling her into a tight embrace. Bo relaxed into Lauren's hold and took in the thrum of energy that was pulsing through Lauren. She felt Lauren's hands slip under her jacket and then dip under her shirt, settling on her bare back.

Bo wrestled with the sexual energy that Lauren was throwing at her as she turned to look at Kenzi who was now seated next to Rachel. Both brunettes were watching her and Lauren with similar expressions of disinterest, though Rachel's smirk did have a softness to it that hinted at something else.

Quietly she spoke for Lauren's ears alone, "Good day?"

Lauren nuzzled her ear and murmured, "Not bad, could actually be perfect if you'd like to follow me upstairs."

From the couch Rachel piped up, "Don't mind us, there is a show I want to watch, and I can wait for the test results."

That seemed to penetrate Lauren's sex-kitten fog as she pulled away slightly to address Rachel, "Would you?"

The little muse shrugged, "I'm almost as curious as you are Lauren."

Lauren slipped out of Bo's grip entirely, moved to stand in front of Rachel, and to Bo's consternation her expression was gentle as she stared down at the muse, "Thank you Rachel, for everything, for bringing this to my attention."

Rachel nodded as she reached out to catch Lauren's hand, "I'm just glad… Well, I'm glad I could help." She dipped her head, "I'm sorry it wasn't better news."

Lauren shook her head firmly, "It's better this way Rachel, safer for me even."

To Bo surprise Rachel shot a quick glance her way as her face fell a little, "I know, I just…"

Lauren's whole body relaxed as cupped Rachel's chin, "I get it you know?"

Rachel cocked her head, "Get what?"

Lauren shrugged, "What she sees in you. I get it."

Lauren pulled away from the muse and spoke to Kenzi, "Night Kenzi, night Rachel." She grabbed Bo's hand and proceeded to drag her up the stairs while Bo kept shooting glances back at the muse who was still seated on Lauren's couch.

As they entered Lauren's bedroom the doctor shut the door firmly and began removing her shirt, "Should I be worried about the muse?"

Lauren paused and looked up from the buttons on her shirt, "Rachel? Worried about what?"

Bo wrestled with her jealousy as she considered her reply, "She… what's going on Lauren? Why is she even here? House calls are usually made by the doctor, not the patient."

Lauren's hands dropped from her shirt as she let out a sigh, "She isn't my patient Bo. She knows Lucy."

Bo blinked, "Your sister Lucy?"

Lauren nodded as an excited gleam lit her eyes, "Her severed spinal cord? Not a misdiagnosis as I'd originally assumed. Lucy is Fae."

Bo sat heavily on the bed as she stared up at Lauren, "Your little sister is Fae… what… what about you?"

Lauren ducked her head before lifting scared brown eyes to hers, "I… Bo…"

* * *

Kenzi watched as the muse shifted on Lauren's couch, making herself even more comfortable in Lauren's apartment. They'd been sitting in silence listening to the television for nearly an hour, and the lack of sex noises from above worried Kenzi. She let out a quiet huff and then scowled lightly when Rachel turned to look at her.

The muse spoke quietly, "I'm not a threat Kenzi. What Lauren and Bo have…"

Kenzi tensed as she all but hissed, "You've known Lauren for ten minutes Faebaby, and Bo for even less time, what makes you think you know anything about them?"

Rachel shrugged as she turned her attentions back to the television, "Muses possess minor empathic abilities, so that we know how to foster inspiration, and those two," She eyed the ceiling as a loud thump was heard and then the faint sounds of one of the women upstairs moaning which finally allowed Kenzi to relax, "Fairly radiated love, I've actually never seen anything like it except with my fathers, and they've been together for five hundred years." There was another deep moan and Rachel giggled, "The doctor obviously knows what she's doing…"

Kenzi turned to gape at Rachel, "How the hell do you know that that is Bo? I mean I know because I've had to listen to them Succu-bang like ten thousand times, but-"

Rachel smirked, "I have perfect pitch, and the tone isn't right to be Lauren, so, it must be Bo." She was quiet for a moment before chuckling, "I actually didn't believe a succubus was capable of such deep love."

Kenzi snapped out before she could sensor herself, "Bo is nothing like most Fae!"

Rachel's eyebrow shot up as she replied a little shortly, "On behalf of my species I feel like I should be insulted, but then I know how most Fae treat Humans so I suppose I can't blame you. Bo is decidedly different from any seduction Fae I've ever met."

Kenzi cocked her head, "Have you ever actually met another succubus?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, but I do know a morally ambiguous Incubus who will sleep with anything with breasts."

Kenzi rubbed her hands together as she drawled out, "Sounds like sour grapes…"

Rachel shook her head firmly, "Thankfully no, we did date for a little while, and he did feed but we never actually had sex, muses are hard to influence, or inspire against our will, and once I realized he was trying to dose me with his power to get me into bed it ruined his… appeal." She frowned heavily, "If it wouldn't infuriate his mother I'd remove his testicles."

"Why?"

Rachel leaned further into the couch and fairly growled, "He got a friend of mine pregnant, and considering that she was the president of the celibacy club at the time, I have no doubt he used his power on her."

Kenzi gaped at her, "What a Faebastard… if you ever do decide to cut his junk off, I'll lend you a knife."

Rachel nodded sourly, "What's worse? At the time he thought she was human, so she could have been killed if any of the elders found out about it. The only reason his mother kept quiet was the baby, by Fae law the child would have been killed as well."

Kenzi bobbed her head and then stalled, "Wait what? Thought she was human?"

Rachel beamed, "She's Fae! That's why I came to Lauren, so she could confirm that Quinn is actually Fae."

Kenzi huffed, "Huh…" She glanced at the ceiling again, "Good for her I guess."

Rachel tipped her head, "I just have to figure out how to break the news. I feel like I want to go tell her right now, but I think Lauren should decide."

Kenzi's rolled her shoulders as she stood to raid Lauren's fridge, "Why should HotPants decide?"

Rachel turned and for a long moment Kenzi felt like she was being studied before Rachel breathed, "Because Quinn is Lauren's sister."

Kenzi stopped dead and demanded, "HotPants has another sister?!" She waved a hand and rambled on, "I mean I knew about Lucy but another? Really!? You'd think she'd mention these things when we have our bonding moments as Bo's best girls!"

She glared at Rachel, as if it was her fault Lauren had more secrets than the CIA while the muse blinked at her and then shook her head, "No Kenzi, Lucy is Quinn, she used to go by Lucy, before Lauren 'died'," She made very heavy air quotations and then continued, "But now she goes by Quinn."

Kenzi narrowed her eyes, "Lucy is Quinn? You're sure?" Rachel nodded and Kenzi let out a tiny sigh before spinning back to the fridge, "Well, that's okay I guess." She heaved a heavier put upon sigh as she called out, "Lauren is kind of secretive. She doesn't really share much."

She turned to look at Rachel who had thrown up a hand, "Quinn is the same way! She is very closed off."

Kenzi hummed as she pulled out a carton of takeout, "Must be a family thing." She opened the carton and took a sniff before shuffling to Lauren's silverware drawer and retrieving a fork. As she made her way back to the couch she asked, "Do you have any pictures of Lucy slash Quinn?"

She plopped down next to Rachel and shoved a forkful of Thai food into her mouth with a happy grunt. She eyed Rachel as the muse fumbled with her phone.

"I have tons of pictures of Quinn," She beamed proudly, "We were in glee together and though we haven't always been close we are very close now."

Kenzi swallowed and ordered, "Well let me see them woman! I need to know if hotness runs in the family."

Rachel thumbed through her pictures and then handed the phone over. Kenzi gazed down at the gorgeous blonde who was smiling candidly in the picture and then looked up at Rachel.

She spoke flatly, "They are both unfairly hot."

Rachel nodded, "Indeed, I admit I was a little put out by how gorgeous both of them are, seems unfair to have such good genetics in one family."

Kenzi nodded absently as she looked at another picture before her head snapped up and she breathed, "Wait… if… if Lucy is Fae then Lauren…" She jumped from the couch and punched the air, "Yes! They can be together forever and Bo won't be alone! Yes!" She spun around excitedly, "This is like a fairytale."

Rachel caught her arm and Kenzi stalled as she took in the sad look the muse was giving her, "They're half sisters Kenzi, same mother, but a different father. Lauren is as human as you are."

Kenzi wilted as she felt her stomach knot, "That… what the hell…" She shook her head, "And I wasn't even jealous that Lauren would live forever…" She looked up at the ceiling balefully, "So… Lauren is still gonna die one day, like way before Bo?"

Rachel nodded minutely, "Yes."

Kenzi turned away from the muse and blinked back unexpected tears as she muttered, "Damnit… I am actually team Lauren." She wrapped her arms around her waist and turned back to look at Rachel, "I… know it sounds selfish… but I really hope I don't live to see her die." She looked at her feet and mumbled, "Bo freaks out if she gets a hangnail, so I can't imagine her reaction to a dead Lauren."

Rachel handed her the carton of food as Kenzi sank back down, "I found myself hoping that Lauren was Fae as well Kenzi, for Quinn's sake, as well as Bo's."

Kenzi nodded as she shoved another forkful of food into her mouth as another groan reverberated through the otherwise quiet apartment, "I guess it's good they're enjoying themselves now."

* * *

**Read and Review  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay update! **

* * *

Bo trailed a hand down Lauren's hip and enjoyed the shudder it drew from her girlfriend. She frowned… girlfriend was so… not enough to describe Lauren.

She pressed a kiss to Lauren's shoulder and whispered, "You are my everything."

Lauren shifted further into her, pressing her back to Bo's front and sighing, "Mmm… Don't let Kenzi hear you say that."

Bo grinned as she nipped at Lauren's neck, "We won't tell her." She was quiet for a moment before she tightened her hold on Lauren and allowed the hand at her hip to grip her possessively, "I love you."

Lauren's reply was immediate and fierce, "I love you too Bo." Lauren twisted and turned to face her, their breath mingling as the doctor's hand pressed into her lower back, and their legs tangled together, "Don't ever doubt that Bo."

Bo shook her head, "I won't." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Lauren's forehead as she whispered, "This changes things doesn't it? "

Lauren let out a sigh as she buried her head in Bo's neck, "Yes." She pressed a series of kisses over Bo's pulse point and Bo wrestled with the arousal that wanted to flare even higher as she listened to Lauren, "We will have to be incredibly careful Bo… this…"

Bo frowned as she ran a gentle hand up Lauren's back to sooth her, "I'll protect you Lauren." She fought with the sudden surge of anger that welled up inside of her, and the murderous instinct to kill anything that even breathed wrong in Lauren's direction.

They were quiet until Lauren asked, "Did you feed enough?"

Bo let a satisfied smile curl across her lips as she purred, "Mmmhmm, I am stuffed."

A firm, possessive hand caught her chin and drew her into a kiss that set her entire being alight, as Lauren surged against her. Bo reveled in it, reveled in Lauren's uncharacteristic show of control. She knew that Lauren had long feared not being enough for her so their kisses now were tinged with an emotion that Bo couldn't name.

Lauren pulled back and growled in that husky voice that could do such great things to Bo's body, "Good."

Bo ran a hand through Lauren's hair and moved in to start something that would keep them in bed even longer when a tentative knock sounded from the door, "BoBo?"

Bo let out a heavy groan and called out, "What Kenz?!"

Kenzi called out, "You were wrong Rachel! Totally just succu-blocked Bo!" Kenzi's voice trailed off even as Bo huffed. She stood and slipped the new kimono Lauren had gotten her on and padded to the door.

She wrenched it open and yelled out, "Kenz! Back here now!"

Her best friend turned and waltzed up to her with a smirk, "Sorry BoBo, we've been up a while and we figured we better get you out of the bedroom of love before you two started up again."

Bo glared, "It's early."

Kenzi blinked at her, "Nope." She popped the 'p', "It is past ten A.M. Bo."

Bo huffed as she heard Lauren slip from bed behind her and then speak, "Kenzi, are the test results ready?"

Kenzi tried to peek around Bo to get a look at Lauren and earned herself a dark look from Bo, "The test is done HotPants, the ding woke us up like two hours ago. Rachel tried to read the results but neither of us speaks science mumbo jumbo."

Bo turned to pout at Lauren as she shrugged her robe on and made to slip past Bo who was still blocking the door, "Have to pay the toll doctor…"

Lauren gave her an exasperated smile before stating firmly, "I am not getting naked again until I see the results Bo."

Bo frowned at her before speaking quietly, "I just wanted a kiss is all…" She averted her eyes, suddenly feeling a little silly.

Lauren's hand came up and cupped her cheek bringing her eyes back up to meet with Lauren's soft ones as the doctor replied, "I'll always want to kiss you Bo." She leaned forward and caught Bo's lips in a kiss so gentle the Succubus actually felt her heart fill.

As Lauren pulled away Bo dropped her arm and followed Lauren from the room as the doctor hurried down the stairs. Her girl took the sheet of paper in Rachel's hands and slid a pair of glasses on. Bo hummed in appreciation and then scowled when she realized Rachel had done the same.

She arched an eyebrow at the muse and received a sheepish reply, "She looks _a lot _like Quinn with the glasses." Rachel cocked her head, "Quinn is still the prettiest girl I've ever met though." The muse nodded firmly and earned herself a heavily affronted look from Bo.

After a moment Bo smirked, "That's fine; Lauren is the most beautiful _woman_ in the world so…"

Rachel let out a sigh, "Point taken Bo."

Kenzi patted Rachel's shoulder, "Don't insult the hotness of the Doc Rachel, no good will come of it."

Rachel nodded seriously, "It really is fascinating, a Succubus in love… I was telling Lauren I could write your story and make a killer Broadway musical out of it."

Kenzi perked up, "Oh! Who would play Bo?"

Rachel blinked at her before stating flatly, "Me."

Kenzi nodded, "Of course."

Bo eyed Rachel as her eyes unfocused a little, "Mmm I could pulse my power and inspire people to see the show ten times each, which if I was in it would be what they should be doing anyway."

The Succubus rolled her eyes before asking, "How often do you use your powers?"

Rachel shrugged as she turned to face Bo, "Not often, I practice of course, but I only inspire positive emotions, and I try very hard not to compel people."

Behind them Lauren dropped the test results and hurried to her bookcase as Rachel and Bo turned to look at her.

From the kitchen Kenzi called out, "HotPants?"

Lauren replied distractedly, "Yes Kenzi?"

The little Russian pulled something down from Lauren's pantry, "Once you're done figuring out what kinda Fae little sister is, can you make me pancakes? The Kenzi is hungry!"

Rachel perked up, "Can you make vegan ones?"

Lauren mumbled as buried her head in a book, "Uh huh."

Bo caught a glance from Rachel who spoke, "I wonder if Mrs. Fabray taught her to cook." The little muse cocked her head before nodding, "She must have. As I understand it Quinn's mother is an excellent cook."

From the kitchen Kenzi piped up, "Lauren is awesome at baking!"

Bo ignored the two little brunettes as they chattered behind her as she watched Lauren. She knew the moment her girl figured out what sort of Fae her sister was as Lauren's spine straightened and her eyes flashed happily.

She turned and set the book down as she announced, "Dragon." She rocked back on her heels as suddenly three pairs of eyes were on her, "Well Drake, at this age."

Bo held up a hand, "Dragons are real?" She shook her head, "Never mind, of course they are. Dragons are Fae? Do they turn into giant lizards too?"

Lauren smiled at her, "No. They are…" She trailed off and then Bo frowned at how lost Lauren looked.

"Lauren, baby?" She stepped towards her girl who made eye contact before glancing back down.

The doctor muttered miserably, "They're dangerous Bo, very powerful, with extraordinary healing factors and extreme control issues." She glared just a little, "Which makes it safe to assume that my father is the Dragon in the mix."

The room was quiet for a moment before Rachel spoke, "Well… the control issues fit. Are we sure she's a Drake?"

Lauren nodded firmly, "It's the only thing she can be, with a spontaneous healing factor high enough to recover from a severed spinal cord. Most Fae would have to feed off of several other Fae as well as humans to facilitate that sort of healing."

Bo crossed her arms, "So… mega healers and powerful? They sound like a laugh a minute."

Lauren frowned, "I hope Lucy won't be dangerous, but knowing exactly what she is convinces me now more than ever she needs to be brought into the Fae world, she has to learn control."

Bo reached out to rub Lauren's shoulder, "Yeah, I'd hate for her to pull a Bo and end up on the run."

Lauren caught her hand and brought it to her mouth to kiss her knuckles before speaking seriously, "Especially considering that a Drake losing control could lead to a city block being leveled."

Bo knew her expression was similar to the open mouthed ones Rachel and Kenzi were wearing, "City block?"

Lauren nodded distractedly again as she thumbed through the book in front of her, "Hmm yes. Heightened emotions can lead to fire… lots of fire."

Bo squashed down the urge to fling up her hands as she drawled, "Dragon."

Lauren offered her a wan grin, "Dragon."

Rachel moved to stand next to Bo as she demanded, "When are we going? Now? We could leave now and be in Lima before midnight."

Lauren smiled at Rachel's eagerness, "We need a plan first, for how to approach the subject of Fae with Lucy."

Bo's eyebrow shot up, "You aren't just going to tell her Lauren?"

Lauren wilted a little as she sighed, "I can't be there Bo, not for the initial discussion."

Three voices demanded, "Why?!"

Bo watched as Lauren ran a hand through her still rumpled hair, "If I am there, Lucy won't focus on anything but me. The idea of the Fae will be dismissed as a horrible excuse for why I was gone for six years."

Rachel sank into at chair, "You think Quinn won't believe you?"

Lauren shot her a pointed look, "If your sister, whom you thought was dead, showed up and told you that she'd been enslaved by a super secret race of beings called the Fae and that you yourself were Fae what would you think?"

Kenzi jumped in, "I'd say it was a load of crap."

Lauren waved a hand towards Kenzi, "Exactly. Lucy needs to learn about the Fae first so that she can accept my being alive later."

Kenzi clapped her hands, "Right, make the Fae sound like the dicks they are, check!" She made checking motion in the air even as Lauren's eyes widened.

"No Kenzi, I don't want Lucy hating the Fae because of me." She shook her head.

Bo spoke gently, "Lauren… she's going to have to hate them a little, they kept you as a slave for six years, and she's either going to be mad at them or you. Call me crazy but I pick them."

Lauren looked unsure before she sighed, "Alright but Bo when you talk to her make it clear that the Dark Fae would have just killed me. The Light Fae enslaved me but the Dark… I wouldn't have lasted a year with the Dark."

Bo nodded before her brain caught up with Lauren's whole request, "Wait, what? Why am I talking to her?"

Lauren stepped around the table and held out a hand to Bo which the Succubus took as the doctor spoke softly, "Bo, if anyone can understand being tossed into the Fae world after believing yourself human you can. You can understand Lucy in a way most can't and also, you are unaligned." Lauren glanced at Rachel and assured, "I have no doubt that Rachel has Lucy's best interests at heart but the rest of the Fae won't. And Lucy being a Drake? Both sides are going to claim her and as of right now I have no idea which side my parents are aligned on. They could be Light, they could be Dark, and Bo, you offer a unique opinion on both sides and you have no reason to really speak for either." Bo felt Lauren squeeze her hand as she continued, "And Bo… I love you. And I trust you. I trust that you'll look out for Lucy."

Bo dipped her head, a little humble by the trust shinning from Lauren's eyes as she spoke, "I'll take care of her Lauren, I promise."

A hand cupped her cheek as Lauren whispered, "I know."

Rachel sank onto a stood and asked quietly, "So… what's the plan?"

Lauren smiled at her gently, "After breakfast, you should shimmer home and Bo, Kenzi, and I will discuss our trip," She hesitated and cleared here throat, "I mean, um… that is if the two of you actually want to go?"

Kenzi cut in, "Meeting Doc HotPants family? I am in…" She leveled a playfully harsh look at Lauren, "And if you try and stop me I will hide your microscope."

Lauren inclined her head and then Bo was staring into Lauren's eyes as she spoke, "You know I'm in Lauren."

Kenzi coughed out a 'whipped!' and earned an eye roll from Bo, "Shut it Kenz!"

Lauren rubbed her hands together, "Pancakes?"

She received a crow from Kenzi, a frantic nod from Rachel, and a happy smile from Bo.

* * *

Lauren settled into her chair as she peered at the test results that held the answer to her DNA connection to Lucy before shaking her head. She ran the sheet of paper through the shredder near her desk and leaned back with sigh. She'd run the test three times but nothing could explain the results.

A moment a silence passed as she mentally catalogued everything she'd packed for the drive down to Lima and then the door to her apartment was opening and rather than Bo, Kenzi, or even Vex, it was Dyson and his new partner entering her apartment like they owned the place.

She had made her peace with Dyson, for the most part, but his continued lack of respect towards her was starting to grate. It didn't help that his new partner was vastly different from Hale who'd always been kind to her. No, Tamsin while beautiful, was Dark Fae through and through in her approach to Lauren. In their limited interactions it was clear that the Valkyrie viewed her as little better than a house pet and treated her as such.

The only bright spot was that Bo had never actually been around when Tamsin was being like that with Lauren, otherwise the blonde woman would have ended up in traction just for some of the looks she managed to level at Lauren. Like right now.

She muttered as she stood, "I need to start locking the door…" She folded her hands in front of her and asked blandly, "Detectives, how can I help you?"

Dyson, whose problems with her stemmed now from Bo rather than the fact she was human was marginally more respectful than his partner might have been as he spoke, "We have a dead body Lauren."

Tamsin smirked at her, "And it looks like a Succubus kill."

Lauren stamped down the immediate desire to point out that an Incubus kill was exactly the same as a Succubus kill in appearance, and that there were several Dark aligned Incubi in the county as well as two Light aligned, "Does it?" She focused on Dyson and was pleased to see he looked a little uncomfortable with the fact that his partner seemed certain Bo was a vicious killer, "Human or Fae?"

Dyson replied shortly, "Light Fae." He held out the file in his hand, "Take a look."

Lauren cracked open then file and found time of death and let her whole body relax as she spoke without looking up, "It wasn't Bo."

Tamsin scoffed, "Excuse me if your word isn't considered a good enough alibi Doctor."

Lauren set the folder down and replied sharply, "Time of death is clear, just after midnight last night, let me assure you, Bo and I were still up and still together, and if the word of a human isn't good enough how about the word of the Ash's niece?"

Dyson startled, "Rachel was here?"

Lauren shot him a look that so desperately wanted to be smug but wasn't as she stated, "She was on the couch, with Kenzi watching some sort of program, I don't know, I just know that when I came down for a drink of water they were still up at one. Putting aside the fact that I was awake, Bo couldn't have snuck past Rachel and especially Kenzi even if I wasn't."

Dyson dipped his head, "Alright…" He shot her a slightly grateful look missing its usual undertone of superiority as he spoke, "Anything you can tell us that the other Doctor might have missed?"

Lauren plucked the file back up and drawled, "You're welcome to wait while I go over the file or you can leave it here."

Tamsin folded her arms and settled onto her couch as she spoke, "We'll wait."

Lauren went over the file and then stalled over one part of the findings as she examined the photos. She actually felt Dyson tense when she paused, telling her he must have been watching her.

"The body was moved…" She laid out the photos and pointed to some of the bruising on the Fae's body, "This is all postmortem, consistent with the body being moved, and while you may know that I'd make a note of it in the file."

Tamsin gave a huff as she grumbled, "The doctor didn't mention that the body had been moved, which means we need to look for a primary scene." She glared at Dyson, "Next body, the human does the autopsy and the onsite analysis."

Dyson held up his hands, "I'm not the one who said she couldn't be trusted because she was sleeping with the enemy."

Tamsin shook her head, "What else doctor?"

Lauren flicked her gaze over the file one last time, "I'd have to examine the body to be sure, take some samples, but I can say with some confidence that this was not a Succubus or even an Incubus kill."

Dyson's eyebrows shot up, "How?"

Lauren pointed to the photos, "Perimortem bruising around the wrists tell me the victim was restrained, very violently." She leveled the detectives with a look, "Tell me the last time you saw a Succubus or Incubus kill that had this many defensive wounds and restraint marks. This was a kill meant to look like a Succubus kill, and a rather sloppy attempt at that."

Tamsin eyed the photos before admitting very grudgingly, "I've never seen a Succubus use that kind of force to restrain a victim… and they wouldn't have to." She turned and slapped Dyson on the chest "Looks like your girl is in the clear partner." She said it to Dyson but her eyes were fixed on Lauren.

Lauren didn't even have to squash a reaction, Tamsin was transparent.

She closed the file and handed it back to Dyson who had finally noticed the suitcase near the staircase, "Going somewhere Lauren?"

Lauren nodded absently as she slid her glasses off her face, "Road trip with Bo and Kenzi." She folded the glasses, "The Ash knows about it. We'll be staying with LeRoy Santiago."

Dyson tugged at his vest, "Rachel's father."

Lauren nodded, "One of them, yes. Well I'm sure the other one will be there as well."

The door burst open and Vex danced into her apartment and Lauren felt a real smile creep on to her face, "Vex…"

He shoved past the two detectives and growled at them a little petulantly, "I had an appointment!" He beamed at Lauren, "How is the smartest bird in the world?!"

She smirked at him, "Still smart."

He looked her up and down, "Right, well I'm here for my shot." He tacked on after a second, "And my lolly."

Lauren turned to retrieve the syringe she'd prepared earlier as she asked, "Any side effects?"

She turned to find that Vex had stripped himself of his leather shirt as he replied, "None."

He stood preening in her kitchen as Dyson and Tamsin eyed them incredulously, "Been working out Vex?"

He flexed a little and smirked, "I am glad you noticed Doc, I know my boobs aren't like Bo's but," He glanced down at his chest, "I like them."

Lauren smirked at him and patted his chest, "It's very nice Vex."

She swabbed his arm with alcohol as he demanded, "Better than Bo's?

She stuck the needle in as she replied, "Nope." She placed a band aid over the needle mark and smiled as he lit up.

"Oh! Purple… Doc you are too good to me."

She nodded seriously as she offered him two lollypops, "I am. Let me know if there are any issues but there shouldn't be."

He nodded and tapped her nose just as Dyson growled out, "What the hell is he doing here? And what did you just inject him with?"

Lauren and Vex turned to look at each other before they both spoke in unison, "Flu shot."

There was a knock at the door and Lauren called out, "Come in." To her surprise Bo strode in holding two dresses in her hands as she stared down at them.

"Lauren, baby, what should I wear when I meet…" She glanced up and trailed off, "Huh…"

Lauren smiled at her before nodding to Dyson, Tamsin, and Vex, "Thank you for knocking Bo, I was afraid Fae were incapable. For the record though, you are the one Fae I don't mind barging in."

Bo dropped the dresses in her hands and made to stand in front of Lauren after shooting her a pleased smile that morphed into a glare after a second, "She is no longer at the beck and call of the Light so from now on you all had better knock."

Lauren placed a hand on Bo's shoulder, "I'll just start locking the door Bo."

Bo turned to stare balefully at her before speaking, "This is your home Lauren, you shouldn't have to lock the door." She turned to glare at the three Fae who Lauren was sure Bo was now viewing as intruders before snapping at Vex, "Why are you here Vex?"

The Mesmer shrugged before grinning, "The good doctor is helping me with my sexual dysfunction… touch therapy."

Bo snorted, "Right… And you?" Bo turned on Dyson and Tamsin.

Tamsin shrugged, "Thought you killed someone last night. The doctor gave you an alibi."

Lauren felt Bo tense before she growled out, "Get out."

Dyson turned wordlessly from the room after an apologetic look towards Bo, while Tamsin smirked and strode to the door.

Bo glared after them and muttered mutinously, "Bitch…"

Lauren grasped Bo's hand, "It's fine Bo. And my analysis cleared you, not to mention your air tight alibi."

Bo's eyebrow shot up, "How airtight?"

Lauren couldn't help the smug grin that curled across her lips, "Well… the Ash's niece was on the couch downstairs and you and I were… busy during the time of death. Kenzi and I are not a great alibi. Rachel on the other hand is the perfect alibi."

Bo leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, "You are so hot when you're smug."

Lauren arms wrapped around Bo's waist as she drew the succubus closer to her, "Really now…" She breathed in Bo's ear, "How hot?"

A quiet voice broke through Lauren's haze, "This is better than cable…"

Lauren and Bo jerked apart as they turned twin glares on Vex who looked incredibly unhappy with himself as he muttered, "Really ladies, don't mind me…"

Bo jerked a thumb towards the door, "Out."

He held up his hands, flashed a pair of thumbs up, and then sauntered out the door. Lauren shook her head with a fondness that actually galled her a little before turning back to Bo.

"Before we get distracted, you were going to ask me something?" She moved to the dresses Bo had dropped and picked them up.

Bo nodded eagerly and snatched them before holding them up, "Which do I wear to meet your mom and sister?"

Lauren fought back a delighted smile at just how nervous Bo sounded, "Well…" She eyed the dresses before pointing to the black one, "That one, with a pair of leggings and your boots."

Bo looked at each dress, "Really? Not the red one?"

Lauren shook her head, "Less cleavage is actually preferable when you meet my mom Bo."

Bo cocked her head as she considered the red dress before sighing, "I guess you're right." She dropped the dress on the table and asked, "Are you all packed?"

Lauren pointed to her suitcase, "I am." She hesitated for a moment before speaking, "Bo…" She squared her shoulders and powered on, "When you meet my mother, I need you to pay attention to her body language when Rachel reveals that she is Light Fae and then when you reveal that you are a Succubus, don't mention a side."

Bo frowned, "Why?"

Lauren met her gaze and stated, "Because Bo, most Dragons are Dark aligned, and if she tenses when Rachel reveals she's Light Fae and relaxes when she knows you're a Succubus it will give us a pretty good indication that my parents are Dark aligned."

Bo reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Lauren's ear, "Because most Succubi are Dark Fae." After a moment she asked, "How sure are you that your parents are Dark Fae Lauren?"

Lauren's eyes shut against her will before she breathed, "More sure than I want to be Bo."

* * *

**Read and Review  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Family stuff, and also I've been attempting to work on my other stuff. So far I have been largely unsuccessful. Le sigh...**

* * *

Rachel perched on the couch as she watched her father tear through their house it what had to be the most visible display of nerves she'd ever seen from him. LeRoy Santiago, or Berry as he preferred, was a doctor of some renown, both in the Fae community and in the human world where he maintained his cover. He'd been alive for some of the great medical discoveries in history, he'd even had a hand in some of them, and yet he was running around the house like a chicken without a head as he cleaned and fretted over the visit of a human.

Rachel had no problem with that aspect of it, Lauren's humanness was not something she held against her, certainly she mourned it, mourned that the doctor, that Quinn's sister would someday die, sooner rather than later by Fae standards, but she did not look down on her because of it. She admired the woman for surviving amongst the Fae, for thriving in some ways, but she'd never understood the depths of her father's brain crush until the moment he demanded that a work space be set up for Lauren in their basement, in case she felt a stirring of genius and wanted to work. And so he could watch if she did.

Her father worshiped intelligence, and she hadn't been aware of just how brilliant Lauren must be until watching her father literally fanboy himself into a near coma.

To be perfectly honest, she'd have been less hysterical than him if Barbra had been coming to their house… Ok, that was a lie, but she didn't think she'd be any worse.

Her father Hiram voiced her very thoughts, "Honestly LeRoy, it isn't like she's Barbra…"

LeRoy spun to glare at Hiram as he hissed, "Has Barbra ever cured a Fae plague or discovered how to reduce the need to feed in lethal Fae? No she has not! Lauren Lewis, sorry Fabray, is a genius, she is singularly remarkable and so help me both of you better not do anything to offend her!"

Rachel pouted, "She likes me Dad, I promise."

Hiram held up his hands, "I love humans LeRoy. I was even willing to let my only daughter marry one…"

LeRoy rolled his eyes so hard it looked like they might pop out of their sockets, "You were planning to fake an epileptic seizure at the court house Hiram."

Hiram's whole body tensed as he hissed, "It. Would. Have. Worked!"

LeRoy was silent for a moment before snapping, "Fae don't suffer from epilepsy Hiram."

Hiram scowled as he muttered, "I bet your girlfriend told you that didn't she…"

LeRoy puffed up like a bullfrog, "If she was my girlfriend our offspring would be brilliant!"

Rachel nodded, completely used to her over dramatic fathers as she added, "And really pretty too dad."

LeRoy turned to offer her a smile before it fell away as he stared off into space, "Rachel… how would you feel about a sibling?"

Hiram threw up his hands, "You cannot be serious!"

LeRoy huffed before finally sitting down on the couch next to his daughter, "Of course I'm not serious Hiram, do I look like I want to be murdered by a Succubus?"

Rachel patted her dad's hand, "I'm sure if Bo wasn't around, Lauren wasn't completely in love with her and vice versa, and you weren't gay you'd be very happy together dad."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, "This is why you're my favorite."

Hiram's eyebrows had crawled up his forehead as he shook his head, "I still cannot believe that a woman as brilliant as Lauren Fabray, formerly known as Lewis, is with a Succubus. A Succubus!"

Rachel shot back defensively, "She is nothing like Noah Daddy, and she really loves Lauren."

LeRoy heaved a great sigh, "I just wish she was Fae, it must be incredibly difficult for a Succubus to love a human. Not to mention, I'm a hundred percent certain that given enough time Dr. Fabray could cure cancer."

Rachel's watered just a little, "I know. She seemed to handle it alright though. She's very collected."

The three Berrys were quiet as they all shared a moment of sadness over the mortality of Lauren Fabray. It was peaceful if a little melancholy and then the doorbell rang.

LeRoy shot from his seat, "She's here!" He turned panicked eyes onto his husband and daughter, "What if she hates me? What if she thinks I'm stupid?"

Hiram stood and for once was the least dramatic of the pair as he assured, "You are just as brilliant as her LeRoy."

LeRoy gasped, almost affronted, "She'd have to get hit on the head and lose sixty IQ points for me to beat her at tic-tac-toe!"

Rachel stood and bypassed her suddenly squabbling (again) fathers. She headed for the door and threw it open with a flourish.

Only to stop dead as she came face to face with the wrong Fabray.

"Quinn…"

The blonde smiled at her softly, "Hey."

Rachel's whole body froze as she stared, "Quinn…"

Quinn frowned as she took a step forward, "Are you ok Rachel?"

It was an odd feeling, the sudden coldness that spread to her limbs as she swayed on the spot before blurting, "Movie!"

Quinn reared back, clearly alarmed at Rachel's sudden exclamation, "What?"

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and began tugging her down the steps, "I think we should go see a movie right now Quinn, I've been wanting to see… to see…" She wracked her brain but for the life of her couldn't think of a single movie so she improvised, "Something with you, just the two of us."

To her surprise Quinn's cheeks colored as she ducked her head, "Really?" The blonde cleared her throat, "I'd really like that Rachel."

Quinn's quiet voice and hopeful smile was so charming that Rachel was knocked from her manic terror for a moment before the sound of a car turning the corner made her startle like a deer. The car belonged to one of her neighbors but it could have been Lauren, Bo, and Kenzi so she began leading Quinn from the house again.

The blonde resisted, "Rach, you aren't wearing shoes."

Rachel stifled a curse that wanted to explode from her lips before she ordered, "Wait for me in the car while I get my purse and a pair of shoes. I'll be less than a minute so start the car."

Quinn nodded slowly and turned to head for her car as Rachel bolted for the house. She scooped up a pair of shoes from by the door and snatched her purse from its hook.

She bellowed, "I'm going to a movie with Quinn!"

LeRoy popped out from the leaving room, "Now?!"

Rachel nodded hysterically as she gasped out, "She is here, right now! I have to go." She spun on her heel and tore from the house. She threw herself into Quinn's car and snapped her seatbelt on after dropping her shoes to the floor in the front seat, as she ordered, "Let's go."

Quinn pulled from the driveway after a quick look at Rachel.

Rachel sighed in relief as they started down the road and then almost passed out as a large SUV turned the corner. The white vehicle was large and imposing and the sort of SUV that the light Fae were so fond of. Sure enough, sitting in the driver's seat was Bo. To Rachel's relief the blonde head in the back seat was turned away and slumped against the window, which lead Rachel to believe that Lauren must have fallen asleep at some point. Kenzi lifted her hand to wave only to notice Quinn in the car.

Rachel watched as the SUV was suddenly shooting past them as Kenzi yelled something and Bo quite obviously pressed down on the gas.

Rachel chanced a look at Quinn and sagged into her seat as Quinn offered her a relaxed smile as she continued to drive the car, having noticed nothing. Rachel rubbed a tired hand over her forehead and lamented her lack of valium.

This whole thing would be much easier when she wasn't hiding things from Quinn.

* * *

Bo pulled the SUV into the driveway after a quick look at the address to make sure she had the right one before turning to look at Lauren who was sleeping in the backseat. The Doctor was slumped over and her nose was wrinkled slightly as she slept.

Her hands twitched and she muttered something that Bo couldn't make out.

Kenzi slipped from the vehicle with a hiss, "Ow, I hate long car rides BoBo."

Bo nodded absently as she hurried to Lauren's door and opened it gently. She caught Lauren's head before she could slip out of the car and brushed her hair back as Lauren blinked awake with a sudden, almost cat-like stretch.

She rubbed at her eyes, "Bo?"

Bo smiled softly as Lauren's arms wrapped around her waist, "Yup."

Lauren's face was buried in her neck as she asked, "Are we here?"

"Yeah… you okay to get down?" Bo waited patiently as Lauren breathed into her neck, obviously still fighting sleep.

Finally Lauren nodded into her neck and moved her legs to slide from the vehicle. Bo was perfectly content to guide her girl from the car before letting her slump against the side to retrieve their bags.

Bo hefted both hers and Lauren's while Kenzi glared at her, "Just leave it there Kenz, I'll come back for it."

Kenzi nodded firmly and dropped her overly filled bag onto the driveway, "Super BFF powers are totally equal to awesome girlfriend orgasm powers."

Bo paused before replying, "They really aren't."

Kenzi heaved a great sigh as she looped through Lauren's to lead the sleepy doctor to the front door, "I know." She threw a light scowl at Lauren, "Be glad you make my bestie so happy with your super vag."

Lauren nodded a tiredly, "Ok…"

Kenzi exchanged a look with Bo, "Tired Lauren is almost as dumb as us mere mortals."

Bo shook her head, "She can still answer every science question you ask her, and she'll still correct you if you're wrong."

Lauren whined a moment later, "Stop teasing me when I don't have enough cognitive function to properly defend myself."

Bo smiled fondly at her best girls as Kenzi rolled her eyes and Lauren pouted sleepily.

The front door was flung open, startling all three women as a talk black man stood in the doorway and stared at Lauren.

Bo tensed almost unconsciously, used to just how horribly some Fae treated humans, and moved to stand in front of Lauren and Kenzi, her lip curling back into a slight snarl almost against her will.

The man was completely unaware of Bo's sudden hostility as he suddenly jerked forward before catching himself and rocking back on his heels. Bo took a moment to read his face and was surprised to see that there wasn't a trace of hostility or disgust on his face; instead he looked like he was meeting a movie star or a particularly famous athlete.

As Bo lead Lauren and Kenzi up the steps he burst out, "Dr. Fabray! I have to say that it is an honor to meet you! I was blown away by your paper on the treatment of lethal feeding Fae and how to counter the need to kill! If you could just explain to me how you came to understand that it was an imbalance in chi that lead to one Fae being lethal and another being non lethal?"

Bo and Kenzi both blinked as Lauren's whole body shifted and the residual sleep was banished from her eyes as she opened her mouth to reply, "I-"

Her statement was cut off by another man who pushed past the one in the door, "LeRoy, invite them in before you jump on Dr. Fabray!" The one who'd just spoke hurried past them and yanked Kenzi bag up from the driveway and moved back up the steps.

Lauren ducked her head and spoke, "Please, Lauren. Call me Lauren."

The black man, LeRoy, who must be Hale's brother, squeaked and turned to his husband, "Hiram, she wants me to call her Lauren!"

Hiram rolled his eyes, "She wants us both to call her Lauren dear."

LeRoy's pout was swift and heavy, "You've never written a scientific paper."

Hiram tried to cross his arms, forgetting he was holding Kenzi's bag before huffing, "Are you saying I am too dumb for her to want to speak to me?"

LeRoy blanched before replying, "Of course not sweetheart, you are very smart, just not in a science way."

Bo shrugged, wanting to cut off any potential marital strife "I'm not either, but I do think she's really, really hot when she talks all doctor-y." She felt her eyes hood as she turned to Lauren and purred, "Talk science to me baby…"

Lauren let out a laugh as her arm went around Bo's waist and she husked, "Mmm… How about I tell you all about my efforts to prevent dehydration during our more… physical moments?"

Bo nuzzled Lauren's neck as Kenzi squawked in the background, "BoBo! HotPants! Do not make me get the squirt bottle, we are meeting new people, keep it in your pants for five minutes!"

It was Lauren that pulled away, and though she didn't like being succu-blocked by Kenzi, Bo actually liked that Lauren could break through her thrall, "I apologize, Mr. Santiago and Mr. Berry."

LeRoy waved a hand, "Please Lauren, call us LeRoy and Hiram," He pressed a hand to his chest, "I insist."

Hiram smirked and added, "And while my husband is busy fawning over his crush you two can call us LeRoy and Hiram as well."

Bo narrowed her eyes, mostly playfully, "Just so long as it stays a crush…"

LeRoy blinked at her before turning to Hiram and announcing, "You see Hiram I told you, you have nothing to worry about. Succubi are territorial by nature and I can only imagine that in a Succubus who has chosen a mate that need to guard one's territory might increase tenfold."

Lauren turned to frown at her, "Am I your territory?"

Bo shook her head, "No…" She tacked on a second later, "You're just mine." She smiled softly and offered, "Just like I'm yours."

Lauren gave her a shy grin even as LeRoy cut in a little louder than he likely intended, "Hiram… a Succubus attempting monogamy. I haven't even heard of one since the wife of the Architect was killed."

Bo's head shot up at the mention of Trick and the grandmother she knew very little about. She knew of course that her grandmother must have been a Succubus just like Aoife, but beyond that she'd been named for her she knew next to nothing.

"The wife of the Architect was able to stay faithful?" She hoped she didn't sound too hopeful, but she couldn't help the squeeze she gave Lauren's hand.

LeRoy shrugged, "So far as I know. A single Fae could theoretically sustain a Succubus if the chi was potent enough, though the only Fae with chi potent enough to sustain that kind of regular feeding would be Blood Sages and…" He snapped his fingers as if trying to summon the answer into his mind.

Lauren finished for him quietly, "Seraphim LeRoy."

He clapped his hands, "Seraphim! That's it! But then the last seraphim line is extinct, has been since the last of the Breenwald's of the Dark Fae so it's hardly relevant."

Bo felt Lauren tense as she stuttered, "H-How long ago was that?"

LeRoy frowned as he tried to remember, "Hmm… Let me think…" He closed his eyes and his fingers twitched as if he was flipping through files before he finished, "The last of them disappeared after a… snafu with a Dark Fae fugitive about 30 years ago," He snapped his fingers, "Give or take a couple of years."

Lauren gulped, "Snafu?"

He nodded absently as he ushered them into the house, "Yes, apparently the Dagda ordered the whole family purged." He shrugged, "Not sure what came of it though since the Dark tend not to air their dirty laundry."

Bo wrapped an arm around Lauren's waist and pulled her closer as the Doctor paled, "The Dagda?"

Lauren responded distantly, "Like the Morrigan, one of the leaders in one of the counties."

Hiram and LeRoy lead the three women into the living room and Bo watched as Lauren was ushered into a chair by LeRoy. She smirked as he ran to the kitchen to get Lauren a glass of tea only to get scolded a moment later by his husband when he failed to offer the same to her or Kenzi.

Bo settled on the arm of Lauren's chair and tangled her hand in Lauren's hair as Kenzi drawled, "Wow… nerd crush."

Bo nodded, "Right?"

Hiram held up his hands, "I am sorry about LeRoy, he's been a fan of Lauren's since the Ash brought her in."

Lauren shook her head as she replied, "It's nice. To be respected for my abilities rather than judged as incompetent as a human."

Hiram smiled a little sadly, "I would imagine so. LeRoy was very impressed with all of your papers and your work in the Congo."

Bo was charmed as Lauren's cheeks tinted pink, "I've always been grateful for my aptitude for science and medicine."

LeRoy breezed in with a tray of glasses and a bowl of snacks which Kenzi commandeered as he spoke, "Do not let this woman fool you, she is a genius."

Kenzi crammed a handful of chips into her mouth as Bo spoke, "I know. The good Doctor's brains have saved my life more than once. They saved the entire Fae world too."

Lauren shook her head, "No, all I did was stabilize Lachlan's venom. You're the one who stabbed the Garuda."

Bo rolled her eyes, "Don't be modest Lauren, you and Kenzi… you save the world every day. You save me every day."

Bo watched as both Lauren and Kenzi melted, shooting her beaming grins before Kenzi ordered, "She deserves orgasms for that Doc."

Lauren actually smiled before faltering, "You didn't mean now did you?"

Kenzi eyed Bo before replying, "She can wait."

Bo leveled a glare that clearly stated Kenzi would have been shoved on her ass if she'd been sitting near her before speaking, "So… Quinn showed up?"

LeRoy took a sip of tea before answering, "Yes. Rachel panicked and demanded they go see a movie. To be honest I think Quinn likes being bossed around by Rachel."

Lauren hummed, "She finds it charming."

Hiram and LeRoy both stared at her as she shrugged, "Messages from Lucy… I've listened to every one of them."

LeRoy shivered, "So… then a… relationship isn't out of the question between the two of them? My grandkids could have the potential to be as smart as Lauren?" He beamed at the thought.

Hiram muttered a moment later, "Grandkids who were half Incubi would have been preferable to half half-wit human grandkids." He held up a hand, "It isn't the human part I object to mind you, but the half-wit part."

LeRoy glared at him, "Don't even joke about that. Noah was lucky with Quinn but he will clearly sleep with anything with breasts." He nodded towards Bo, "Lauren is clearly the Fabray with better taste in seduction Fae partners." He rubbed his hands together, "If Rachel and Quinn got married Lauren would be like our daughter."

Lauren blushed hotly as Hiram spoke, "Actually, Quinn would be like our daughter, Lauren would just be Rachel's sister-in-law."

He was skewered by LeRoy's vicious reply, "Do not ruin this for me. I can't marry her myself, and she is clearly in love with the Succubus otherwise I'd throw Rachel at her, so Rachel will marry Quinn and Lauren will be family." He waved his hands dramatically, "I need this Hiram."

Bo stared at the two men for a long moment before changing the subject abruptly, "So… How does everyone think I should approach the whole Fae issue with Quinn?"

She was met with looks from everyone but it was Lauren's sudden lost expression that called to her as focused on her girl.

* * *

Quinn smiled at her mother as they sat down to lunch in what was becoming a routine for them this summer now that she didn't have school. She had enjoyed her da- her outing with Rachel the day before, though Rachel had been very jumpy during the whole thing and had been insistent on going to dinner afterward, where they'd stayed so late that by the time Quinn had dropped Rachel off she'd been forced to forgo any time at the Berry residence in favor of getting home before curfew. It was just as well, considering the SUV that had been parked in Rachel's driveway that clearly did not belong to any of the Berrys.

Rachel had stuttered something about family before bolting from the vehicle after pressing a kiss on Quinn's cheek. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she'd grinned stupidly the whole drive home.

She knew her mother was curious about Quinn's sunny mood at lunch considering they'd both been operating under a cloud of gloom since the anniversary. Quinn felt the sudden guilt that came with being happy when remembering Lauren before she shook her head firmly and told herself that Lauren would have been proud of her for finally being Rachel's friend. Lauren would have loved Rachel and considering her big sister's own tastes she'd have been supportive. She frowned after a moment as she was struck with profound sadness. If Lauren had been alive she wouldn't hesitate to tell her mother that she was in love with a girl because Lauren would be there if her mother kicked her out. She'd be there.

She scowled as her sunny mood was banished before stabbing her fork into the pork chop her mother had made, "I miss Lauren…"

Her mother stiffened before she whispered, "So do I Quinnie."

Quinn wasn't proud of the part of her that would trade the entire Glee club except for Rachel and including Schue if it meant Lauren would be alive. Santana, Britt, Mercedes, and even Puck, the father of her daughter, she'd throw them all under a bus if it meant Lauren would be back.

She eyed her mother, on a bad day, a really bad day she'd do the same to both her mother and father if it meant having Lauren instead. She flushed, feeling bad for even thinking it as she took a bite of carrot and sat silently, suddenly willing lunch to just be over. Maybe after she could escape to Rachel's?

After lunch she'd helped her mother do the dishes, still feeling bad about her earlier uncharitable thoughts before she'd headed for the door, intent on making a beeline for Rachel's house. She was shrugging on her cardigan when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" She yelled out, hoping that it was one of her mother's friends so that she could still make her escape after letting them in. She opened the door and stopped dead as she stared at Rachel Berry who was standing on her doorstep smiling nervously. What threw Quinn off were the two brunettes flanking Rachel. Both were beautiful, the smaller one had bright blue eyes that were twinkling merrily, while the other one was… very well endowed. Enough so that Quinn was forced to jerked her eyes away from her chest in order to focus on Rachel.

Rachel who rocked back on her heels and asked, "Can we come in Quinn?"

Quinn nodded slowly as she stepped aside, "Sure Rach… who are your friends?"

Rachel stepped into the house followed by the two strangers as she introduced them, "This is Kenzi," She waved a hand towards Blue eyes, and then paused before, "And this… this is Bo." She stressed this introduction, nodding towards the other brunette with a gentle smile that set Quinn's teeth on edge. Both women were staring at her though, more intensely than she'd have thought possible.

Bo spoke firmly, "Is your mother here L-Quinn."

Quinn narrowed her eyes as she replied, "Yes…" It was almost as if Bo had almost called her something else.

Rachel moved past her and Bo and Kenzi followed. Quinn watched as Rachel and her… her friends settled in the living room before Quinn called out, "Mom! Can you come here for a second?"

Her mother came into the living room, tea towel in hand, "Who was at the door Quinnie?"

Kenzi and Bo both giggled and Quinn was sure she heard one of them repeat the embarrassing name as she answered her mother with a glare thrown at them, "Rachel and some of her friends."

Rachel smiled as she spoke firmly, "Why don't you both have a seat?"

Quinn sat more promptly than she was proud of, used to obeying Rachel when she used her bossy diva voice while her mother sat reluctantly and demanded, "What is going on?"

Rachel folded her hands and took a deep breath before speaking evenly, "Ms. Fabray, we are here today because we know that Quinn is Fae, and we-"

Her next words were cut off as her mother shot from her seat and then did something that made her scramble for cover.

Her mother snarled and flung her hand out, flinging what could only be called a fireball in the general direction of Rachel and her friends with a shriek "Get out of my house! I won't let you purge this family!"

From the floor behind the couch where Bo had tackled Rachel and Kenzi she heard a yelped, "Oh shit!" Right before her mother flung yet another fireball.

Quinn ducked as she heard Kenzi yell, "I thought the Doc said daddy was the dragon?"

Bo yelled back, "Clearly she was wrong!"

Kenzi's reply was swift and just as loud, "Call her! Get her here now BoBo!"

* * *

**Read and Review  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Update... yay!Also hopefully this clears at least a few things up.  
**

* * *

Bo shoved her phone at Kenzi, "One on speed dial Kenz!"

Her best friend scowled at her even as she pressed the right button, "Why am I not number one?"

Bo popped her head over the couch before ducking again as another fireball sailed over the back of the couch and smashed into the far wall, "Not the time Kenzi!"

Bo wasn't sure how long it would take for Lauren to get to the house; they hadn't brought her, not at all anticipating that Judy Fabray was the dragon of the pair of parents. At best they'd expected anger and suspicion, maybe some disbelief from Quinn, but not an enraged mother who was flinging fire at them.

Quinn at least was trying to calm her mother down, "Mom stop! You are going to hit Rachel!"

Ok, so she obviously didn't give a crap about Bo or Kenzi but still, it was something.

As another fireball nearly singed her hair she shouted, "Lauren!"

Both Judy and Quinn obviously heard as a sudden and very heavy silence loomed over the living room until Judy was careening around the couch and lifting Bo off her feet to slam her into a wall.

Rachel held a hand out, clearly about to pulse her power but Bo shook her head, not wanting competing influences with such high emotions.

She wrapped her hands around Judy's and let her power surge into Judy, which was apparently the wrong thing to do when Judy slapped her hands away with a snarl and wrapped her hands around Bo's throat.

"Succubus…" She narrowed her eyes at Bo, "Dark."

Bo did her best to shake her head, "No… I… I'm unaligned!"

Judy's hands loosened before squeezing tighter, "There is no such thing as an unaligned Fae!" She drew back her lips and bared her teeth, "If you are telling me that Lauren's death had something to do with the Fae I am going to burn you all to ash!"

Bo went limp as she spoke as clearly as she could, "That's what I'm trying to tell you, Lauren is alive. And yes, the Fae had something to do with it."

Judy released her abruptly as she jerked back to stare at her, "Lauren is alive?"

Bo took a chance and stepped closer to Judy, "Lauren is alive."

From next to her Kenzi spoke up, "Trust me the whole world would know if HotPants was dead, because BoBo would go nuclear."

Judy's eyes were wet though still suspicious as she asked, "HotPants?"

Kenzi shrugged as she settled back onto the couch, coming to the conclusion that the danger had past, "Just my little nickname for her."

Quinn pushed in between Bo and her mother, "What the hell do you mean Lauren is alive! How can she be alive?!"

Bo snapped her fingers, "Phone Kenzi!" The little Russian tossed her phone at her and Bo quickly brought up her gallery of pictures, some of them password locked, of Lauren. She found one of the most recent and showed it to both Judy and Quinn.

The picture itself was probably one of the tamest on the phone seeing as she hadn't taken it herself, and Lauren had forbidden any more… adult pictures after Vex had stolen her phone and given it to the Morrigan. The picture she showed them was of her and Lauren together, snuggled on the couch at the Dál. Kenzi had snapped the picture before gagging and calling them mushy for the next hour. It was very candid, and Bo wasn't sure it would convince them that Lauren was alive now, but it was clear that she'd known her at some point.

Quinn was the first to speak, "Her hair is different… longer than when she went to the Congo."

A moment passed and then Judy hummed, "She finally stopped using peroxide…"

Bo's jaw dropped, "Really?"

Quinn and Judy both glared at her as Quinn snapped, "It is how Fabray women relate to each other alright? Hair, makeup…" She trailed off as her eyes welled, "Please tell me she's actually alive? This isn't a joke?"

Bo looked into Quinn's eyes, and watched as she ducked her head just like Lauren did. They looked different, but something in Quinn's eyes, in her posture reminded Bo of Lauren so she couldn't help but reach out to cup Quinn's chin.

She replied softly, "I would never joke about something like this… Lauren… She…"

Quinn opened her mouth to ask a question but was cut off by the front door slamming open and a voice echoing, "BO!?"

Bo tensed, "In the living room!" Quinn and Judy grabbed at each others' hands as they stared at the doorway of the living room.

A second passed and then Lauren was barreling into the living room with a wild eyed look.

Bo actually felt a little bad that Lauren's first question wasn't directed towards her mother or sister but to her, "Is anyone hurt?"

Bo shook her head and watched as Lauren faltered once she'd come face to face with her mother and sister.

Quinn apparently had no hesitation as she made to lunge at Lauren, but her mother caught her wrist and growled, "Where were you planning on taking Quinnie for her thirteenth birthday?"

Lauren faltered for just a moment before her posture shifted and she met her mother's gaze head on, "Paris."

Quinn's jaw dropped as she spun on her mother and then back to Lauren as she breathed, "Paris… really?"

Lauren softened as she stared at her little sister, "I knew you wanted to go to the Louvre."

Quinn stepped towards her and yanked her arm out of her mother's grasp, "Dad was going to let you take me to Paris?"

Lauren smiled as she took a step towards her sister, "I didn't actually ask, I just told them to get you a passport and once they had I let them know the trip had been booked."

Quinn's eyes finally overfilled with tears as they started pouring down her cheeks, "I… Lauren…"

Lauren surged forward and caught her sister in a hug to end all hugs while Quinn simply clung to her, sobbing into her shoulder.

Lauren's hand came up to stroke Quinn's hair as she spoke gently, "I'm here Luce I'm here." She looked past her sister and held an arm out to Judy, "Mom?"

Judy shot forward and gathered both girls in her arms in what was suddenly a tearful Fabray group hug.

Bo watched with a teary smile. She'd seen Lauren heartbroken and hurt, but to see Lauren reuniting with her family was one of the best sights in the world.

Beside her Kenzi muttered, "So much blonde hair…" Bo might have glared at her if she'd missed Kenzi swiping at a couple of tears that had leaked out.

Rachel for her part was crying unabashedly, staring at the three Fabray's with a watery, beaming smile.

After a long time of just watching the three women hug, Judy pulled away, followed slowly by Lauren and Quinn.

Just as Bo was sure they'd avoided what Lauren had assured them was an inevitable Quinn meltdown she erupted, "How in the hell are you alive!?" She seemed to have shaken off her elation, put aside her relief and now she was glaring at Lauren like she was the devil herself.

Lauren flinched and Bo reacted without thinking as she placed herself in between the two sisters. She wasn't used to allowing anyone to talk to Lauren in that tone of voice, and she sure as hell wasn't starting with her sister.

She snapped, "Don't speak to her like that."

Quinn narrowed her eyes and Bo was clearly looking at the sister who'd inherited the lion's share of the bitchiness as Quinn's hands went to her hips as she hissed, "She lied! We buried her ashes damn it!" Her eyes watered and her face went red.

Lauren held up her hands, "Lucy you have to believe me, this wasn't how I wanted you to find out. I wanted you to learn about the Fae, get to know Bo a little before we told you I was alive."

Quinn's hands curled into fists as she whirled to look at Rachel, "You knew!? You knew she was alive when I told you about her?"

Rachel took a step back and shook her head, "Quinn I swear to you, I didn't know she was your sister until I saw the pictures your mom had of her, after you were asleep, and I confronted her, I promise I was as angry as you are that she would hurt you like this but Quinn… it wasn't her fault, she had no other choice."

Judy placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder, "What does that mean? I assumed you discovered you-"

Lauren cut her off by revealing the Ash's necklace that to Bo's chagrin still hung around Lauren's neck, "The Ash made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

Judy shook her head, "No… Just no. How is that-"

Lauren averted her eyes and muttered, "I was a slave mom."

There was a rumbling growl that erupted from Judy as her eyes flashed a dark red, "What?!"

Lauren pierced her with a look, "I don't have any abilities mom."

Bo watched Lauren's mother just as intensely as Lauren did and both caught her flinch before she glanced down before she looked back up, "That shouldn't… Someone will pay for this."

Bo glanced at Rachel whose brow was furrowed in confusion, "I don't understand… if you are half Fae you wouldn't have any abilities." It was spoken as a statement but her whole body seemed to scream a question.

Lauren turned to face Rachel as she spoke in a low voice, "You are the Ash's niece Rachel… and… I need you to leave."

Rachel blanched and Quinn coiled when it was obvious her feelings had been hurt, until Rachel's face smoothed in what Bo was coming to recognize as the standard Fae political look, "Of course Dr. Lewis. I understand."

She turned on her heel and approached Quinn slowly, "Quinn…"

Lauren's sister hesitated for a long moment before pulling Rachel into a hug, "I've never been able to stay mad at you Rachel, even when you were going to marry Finn and ruin your life… I'm not starting now."

They pulled apart as Rachel huffed, "Am I ever living that down?"

Quinn shook her head before bending slightly to place a kiss on Rachel's cheek, "I'll talk to you later?"

Rachel's cheeks tinting pink as she nodded before hurrying from the house. Once the front door had closed Quinn rounded back on Lauren.

"Why the hell did you need Rachel to leave?!"

Lauren narrowed her eyes and to Bo's surprise Quinn wilted a little, "I don't appreciate the tone Lucy…"

Quinn's spine straightened at the name, "I haven't been Lucy in a long time Lauren, right about the time you 'died' actually."

Lauren flinched, but remained firm, "The world of the Fae is mired in politics, and as much as I like her Rachel is connected to a leader of the light far too closely to trust with this type of information."

Quinn took a step towards Lauren with her lips pulled back into a snarl, "I trust Rachel a hell of a lot more than I trust you right now Lauren."

Lauren didn't react, instead the doctor veneer that Bo recognized from her attempts to hurt Lauren with Dyson in the early days after their first time slipped over her face as she spoke evenly, "I am a Fae with no abilities… Quinn," This time it was Quinn who flinched at the used of her new name as Kenzi let out a indignant squeak, "I know what I am, I know what you are, and I will do everything I can to protect you and Mom but I have to consider more than just our family, I won't let Bo get caught in the crossfire, I am thinking of them when I keep Rachel in the dark. Right now she knows exactly why she shouldn't go running to her uncle with what she knows, because as a half human, which she believes me to be, the order would be to kill me on sight. And that would hurt you, but if I'm Fae she won't understand why we can't all be one big happy family." She rolled her neck with a sigh, "They will expect us all to choose a side, and if I am right about our family origins… then by rights we would be expected to choose the Dark." She skewered her mother with a look, "Am I right mother?"

Judy stiffened, "My family… and your father's was Dark, yes."

Lauren nodded abruptly as she cut her gaze from her mother back to Quinn, "There is so much about the Fae world that most of you in this room just don't understand. I understand Light Fae politics but I have next to no knowledge of Dark Fae politics, but if I am correct then our family is still in danger, and I won't beholden us or Bo to the Morrigan just so that we are protected."

Quinn snarled a second later, "And what in the hell is a Fae!?"

Lauren nodded towards the chair "Sit and I'll explain."

* * *

Lauren watched her sister as she paced in front of her, "So… predation… as in eats, right?"

Lauren nodded, "Some do yes, some are largely helpful and would never hurt or eat humans, others are forced to in order to survive, some enjoy it, and others only feed on the dead."

Quinn narrowed her eyes and ground to a halt in front of her, "And what am I? Will I have to hurt humans to survive?"

Lauren shook her head and out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother do the same, "No Quinn, Dragons don't feed on chi, but they do produce excessive amounts of chi so it needs to be expelled or the buildup can become fatal."

Quinn glared at her, "Expelled how?"

Lauren shrugged tiredly, "The usual way, go to a place out in the wood and set off some fires."

Quinn rocked on her feet and then muttered, "Am I going to throw fireballs like mom?"

Lauren offered her little sister a smile, "Yes, with training. It will take time though, to be honest I'm glad we don't need to call dad so that he can train you."

Quinn folded her arms as she sat down across from Lauren, "Wait… what kind of Fae are you?"

Kenzi nodded a little spastically as she demanded, "I'd like to know that too! And why I wasn't let in on the Fae secret?" She glared at Lauren, "I thought we were like… bonded now."

Lauren shrugged a shoulder, "I didn't want to risk Rachel finding out until I'd had a chance to talk to my mother."

Kenzi nodded as she asked, "Why don't you have powers though?"

Lauren opened her mouth to reply only to be cut off by her mother who said the exact thing she didn't want said, "Seraphim don't gain powers until they've met their true mate or until they are at least a hundred years old, it's a fail safe." She said it so matter-of-factly.

Next to Lauren Bo tensed, "Lauren…?"

Lauren closed her eyes as she sucked in a deep breath, "Bo…"

She was standing a second later as Bo shot to her feet, "When were you going to tell me!?"

Lauren tried to reach for Bo's hands only to have them batted away, "Bo… I know what this looks like, but if you think for one second that I am going to allow some ancient Fae biology to dictate who I spend my life with…"

Bo relaxed a little before she shook her head, "And what happens when you meet her, what happens in a year or a hundred when you meet your true mate? What then? How can you be sure Lauren?"

Lauren stepped forward and caught Bo's hands before she could retreat further, "I am sure about you Bo, I… I felt the pull in my stomach the first time I saw you, I felt the fire in my blood the first time we touched, and I've loved you since the moment you decided to steal me to help you control your abilities. I feel like I've always loved you Bo, like I've waited for you my entire life. You're the part of me that's been missing. And I don't need powers to tell me that you are it for me."

Bo faltered and her hands squeezed back, "I…"

From behind Bo her mother spoke again, "Lauren, you have a mate, and it isn't Bo."

Lauren dropped Bo's hands to turn on her mother, "What?"

Her mother nodded slowly, "It's why we ran, your abilities activated so young and the circumstances were less than ideal, we had to." Lauren reached out to Bo and felt her heart drop when the Succubus side stepped her and made her way to Kenzi's side.

She couldn't help how low and dangerous her voice was as she demanded, "And my abilities? What happened to my abilities? Why would you do this, why would you let me fall in love only to tell me that it will never be right? Why?"

Her mother stood and held out a hand which Lauren ignored, "You were five Lauren, and the woman… she was so much older, and dangerous. I didn't agree with your father's choice to take you to what was meant to be an execution but he said you were old enough and smart enough to begin learning dark Fae politics. The Dagda had ordered the woman killed as a way to gain favor with the Dark King, and when they swung the sword something happened. There was this flash of light and when it cleared the entire room had been leveled, except for your father, you, the prisoner, and me. Everyone was unconscious except for the four of us, and while I had no idea what was going on, your father did. He scooped you up and we ran with the prisoner out of the compound. We went our separate ways a few hours later, even though you cried when the woman left. She was recaptured by the dark king a few weeks later, if the rumors were true."

Lauren hung her head, "My powers were triggered because she was in danger didn't they?"

Her mother nodded a little miserably, "We had to protect you Lauren, a purge was ordered once it was clear that your abilities had activated. The Dagda would have slaughtered all of us just to make sure that the woman didn't get her hands on a Seraphim protector, even a child. We bound your powers so that we could hide; it blocked everything Fae about you, your powers, even your scent."

Lauren wanted desperately to reach out to Bo, who looked heartbroken though her gaze was firmly fixed on the mantle.

The room was heavy and silent until Lauren asked quietly, "What was her name? This prisoner, what was her name?"

Her mother cocked her head and her eyes unfocused for a moment as she delved into her memories of the past before she breathed, "Aoife. Her name was Aoife."

* * *

**Read and Review  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Yay update...**

* * *

"Holy shit balls…"

It was not something Bo would say in the presence of her girlfriend's mother but it was exactly what Kenzi would say. For her part, Bo felt an odd sort of rushing in her ears as her pulse pounded and her vision blurred.

In a deep voice she growled, "No…"

She felt the room still as she turned on her mate and growled again, "No…"

Her mate held out her hands and whispered, "Bo… baby?"

The succubus let out a snarl as she snatched her mate's hands, "She can't have you. Mine… you're mine…"

Her mate nodded, gently pried one of her hands free and brought it up to cup her cheek "I'm yours Bo."

The succubus took a deep breath as she leaned forward to nuzzle her mate's neck, "Mmm…"

Her mate relaxed into her arms and the succubus melted as her hands began to roam.

From behind her she heard her mate's kin speak, "Woah… Hey Lauren, can you not-"

The succubus turned with a hiss, annoyed that she was being interrupted.

A second past and then her mate's hand was under her chin and guiding her vivid blue eyes back to warm brown, "Bo…"

The succubus leaned forward and claimed her mate's lips in a heated kiss that left her mate breathless and her eyes sparkling as she breathed, "Bo, come back to me, please."

The succubus wavered as the ego fought for control before she growled one last time, "Mine…" The rush of blood and power that had flooded her body dissipated and her knees buckled.

Lauren caught her around the waist and cradled her in her arms, "I've got you Bo…"

Bo let herself sink fully into Lauren's embrace as Quinn demanded, "What the hell was that?!"

Bo winced as Judy spoke almost breathlessly, "That was a succubus defending _her _mate."

Bo could picture Quinn's hands on her hips as she spoke, "You just said that her mate wasn't Bo!"

Judy's voice was weak, "It shouldn't be possible, Succubi can't survive off of unrequited passion or desire and they rarely mate for life."

Kenzi piped up, "Trust me Mama Judy, they requite their passion all the time. Everywhere. By mating, discovery channel style."

Bo and Lauren both groaned, "Kenzi…"

Bo caught Quinn's dropped jaw as she looked between her mother and sister a bit shocked at Kenzi's candor, "What… you… mom…"

Judy waved a hand, "Oh Quinnie, I've known Lauren was gay since she was five or at least that she would have an interest in women, the fact that her mate was a woman was a big clue."

Bo growled, "Aoife was not her mate."

Kenzi held up a hand, "Hold on…" Her eyes were narrowed as she looked between Bo and Lauren before speaking again, "Just…" She popped up from the couch as she stared at Judy, "Lauren was five when her abilities were triggered?" Judy nodded as Kenzi asked, "Almost six?"

Judy nodded again, "Yes."

Bo fought the urge to sink into Lauren's embrace as she demanded, "What are you getting at Kenz?"

It was Lauren who answered as a hopeful look lit her face "Was she pregnant?"

Bo tensed even as Judy shrugged, "What does that matter?"

Lauren snaked her arms around Bo's waist, "Answer the question mom. Was Aoife pregnant?"

Judy huffed, "Yes, the Succubus was pregnant, about six months actually."

Lauren spun Bo around and grabbed her face, "It wasn't Aoife I was protecting Bo, it was you!" Bo felt Lauren's breath a second before Lauren's lips covered hers. Bo wasn't quite sure what Lauren and Kenzi seemed to have figured out seeing as she was still a little foggy from her Succubus power trip but she knew enough to focus on Lauren's kiss.

After a long, hot kiss, with way more tongue then what was appropriate when Lauren's mother was in the room Judy cleared her throat, "Would someone explain what's going on to me?"

Lauren pulled away and answered a little shortly, "Bo's mother is a Succubus named Aoife, dark aligned and she was a prisoner of the Dark King a little over 28 years ago, while she was pregnant with Bo. The child Aoife was carrying the day my abilities activated was Bo. My abilities weren't triggered because of Aoife; they were triggered because of Bo."

Judy folded her arms, "You seem very certain of that Lauren."

Bo felt a sort of hope blossom in her chest as Lauren stated firmly, "I told you, I am sure about Bo."

Judy settled onto the couch and replied, "I would prefer a young Succubus to Aoife as a daughter in law, but we won't know for sure until you get your abilities back."

Kenzi rocked on her heels, "How do we get her abilities back?"

Bo squashed the hope in her chest, unwilling to get her hopes up as Judy spoke, "I…" She paled considerably, "We'll have to call your father."

Bo felt Lauren tense behind her and saw Quinn's reaction, "So… is he…"

Lauren pulled away from Bo and made her way to Quinn, "Luce… Are you ok?"

Quinn wrapped her arms around her waist, "Are… how do we even know he'll even help?"

Judy smoothed a hand over her dress as she spoke, "Lauren is a triggered Seraph, even without abilities, the hierarchy states that her authority trumps his. He has abilities but he's never met his true mate," She flinched at this and Bo felt the ache in her chest again at the idea of Lauren being with her when there was someone else out there for her, "He'll give Lauren her abilities back, all she has to do is ask."

Quinn scowled, "Is that why Lauren could get away with just about anything when we were younger?"

Judy declared firmly, "Your father loves you Quinnie."

Quinn snapped back as she folded her arms across her chest, "He has an interesting way of showing it! Tossing me out when I was pregnant with Beth," Bo caught Judy's flinch, "And I've lived in terror of him finding ou…" She trailed off and looked at Lauren a little helplessly.

Judy finished quietly for her, "That you are in love with Rachel Berry?"

Quinn jerked back as if she'd been slapped, "I…" She turned tearful eyes on Lauren and maybe it was that she was Lauren's little sister but Bo's chest tightened even as Lauren made her way to Quinn's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Lauren…"

Lauren placed her body between Judy and Quinn as she stated, "Now would be the time to tell Lucy that you'll be as accepting of her as you apparently are of me."

Judy started and nodded, "Of course Quinnie. Your father won't care, and neither do I… why would I?"

Quinn exploded, "Maybe because Dad spent the better part of sixteen years ranting about sinners and damnation. Lauren was terrified to tell you before she 'died' and I got exactly where she was coming from. And I was ten!"

Judy smoothed her hands over her clothes again in what Bo was learning was a nervous habit, "Quinn, throwing you out had nothing to do with religion or God… it had to do with the fact that the father of your child was a very human boy… your father panicked. Hybrids are illegal Quinn and if for some reason we were discovered a half human grandchild would have just been one more thing the Fae could use against us."

Lauren's eyes narrowed, "Is that why you brought Lucy back home? Because you found out the father of the baby was an Incubus, not a human?"

Judy lowered her eyes, "Your father… once he started sleeping around, with a nymph and a Succu-slut no less," She paused and looked at Bo before adding, "No offense."

Bo shrugged, "We are kind of slutty as a whole."

Judy smirked before her frown returned, "I was already planning to bring Quinn back home, with Beth or without, but it was an easier decision when I knew she was giving her up, and then it became clear that Noah was the father and I knew he was Fae. Once your father, well once he did what he did I decided he had no say in how I raised my daughter…"

Lauren cocked her head, "Why did Dad start sleeping around? I mean… I know he could be a tyrant but…"

Judy's eyes watered a she replied quietly, "I don't know. I knew he was unhappy about Quinnie, and he'd changed since you… he'd changed, become harsher, he drank more, but he was always faithful, and he'd always looked down on Fae who slept around."

Lauren opened her mouth and Bo caught the slight glint in her eyes as she thought of something before her mouth clamped shut again and she shook her head.

Lauren turned to Quinn and spoke quietly, "Luce… if you don't want to be here when he is, I'm sure…"

Quinn shook her head, "I'll be here Lauren. I'm not letting you out of my sight anytime soon."

Kenzi let out a bark of laughter and declared shamelessly when they all looked at her, "That should make sexy-times with Bo way interesting right HotPants?" She wrinkled her nose a second later, "Interesting in a disturbing way." She shook her head and ordered, "Don't have sexy-times in front of your little sister HotPants."

Lauren rolled her eyes as she replied tonelessly, "Of course Kenzi, thank you for letting me know that it would be strange."

Kenzi's eyes narrowed, "I don't buy your sincerity…"

Lauren huffed a second later, "Of course, I was being insincere."

Bo watched as Quinn and Lauren exchanged a look and then made identical 'ew' faces and released twin shudders.

Quinn spoke up, "Not that Bo isn't hot, because she is, she's gorgeous and maybe it is the Succubus thing but I get it. But I'm hundred percent sure I don't want to see naked Bo _and Lauren." _

Kenzi nodded seriously, "So just Bo then?"

Quinn replied a little too quickly, "Right." Quinn flushed as Lauren's eyebrow shot up, "I mean…" She flailed as Lauren's other eyebrow crept up and her mouth pursed, "She… I wouldn't… and she wouldn't."

Kenzi smirked, "She was totally perving on your boobs earlier BoBo."

Quinn's face became even redder, "They…"

Bo watched as Lauren's face softened as she patted Quinn's shoulder and took mercy on her, "It's alright Luce, they are…" She met Bo's eyes and smirked, "Spectacular." She hummed after a moment, "This had better not be like how you took over my dolls…"

Quinn threw up her hands, "They were in the attic Lauren and dad said you'd never played with them anyway because you were always buried in a book or doing an experiment!"

Lauren huffed before offering Bo a smile that made her stomach flutter, "It's true. Once I figured out that the dolls were hollow inside I completely lost interest, and Daddy didn't appreciate me cutting them open but he kept buying them."

Kenzi let out a chuckle, "You used to dissect your dolls?"

Bo spoke up, "Hey, dolls are better than the neighbor's cat." She squinted as she glanced at Lauren, "You didn't dissect the neighbor's cat did you?"

Lauren scowled at her, "I'm not a serial killer Bo, and I really liked Tinkerbella, Whiskers, and Captain Kirk."

Quinn bumped Lauren's shoulder, "Remember Jeremy Philips?" Lauren shuddered as Quinn continued, "He was the kid dissecting cats in the neighborhood."

Lauren bobbed her head as she mused, "Yeah… he was the reason you couldn't have a puppy."

Bo watched the identical looks on the sisters' faces as Quinn grumbled, "Yeah, freak."

The room was quiet for a moment as Quinn leaned into Lauren's body and let out a content sigh before Judy asked, "So… should I call him?"

Lauren looked down at Quinn who slumped a little but nodded, "Yeah, if it will help Lauren, you should get him over here as soon as possible."

Judy stood and made her way to the phone as the other women in the room watched her. She punched in her ex-husband's number from memory and waited with a very pinched look in place as it rang.

She spoke firmly, "Russell? It's Judy. I need you to swing by the house as soon as possible… No, today Russell. Now actually… No this isn't about Quinnie, she's fine… No sh…" She scowled and snapped, "Russell! I need you here, now. It has to do with Lauren and the Fae… yes Quinnie knows… yes Rachel Berry… I know… we can speak to her fathers eventually… this is about Lauren… NOW RUSSELL!" She slammed the phone down and turned to smile at her daughters, "He's on his way."

Lauren dragged Quinn to the couch and settled herself next to Bo and pulled her sister down next to her, "Why did he mention Rachel mom?"

Judy shrugged at Lauren, "He knows Quinn has a crush on her and we made it our business to know the Fae families in Lima."

Lauren squeezed Bo's thigh as she asked, "How many Fae families are there in Lima?"

Judy closed her eyes for a moment before she replied, "Five. The Berrys, The Lopezs, the Pierces, The Puckermans, and… the Amizios."

Quinn jerked enough that even Bo felt it, "Santana and Brittany are Fae?" She turned to look at Lauren before she turned back to her mother, "What kind of Fae?"

Judy shrugged, "No idea. Both are light Fae so it was harder to find information about them. I didn't know Noah was an Incubus until Lauren told us." She was quiet before she huffed, "Thank god Beth was a girl. Succubi are infinitely more tolerable than Incubi."

Bo glanced at Lauren who was nodding seriously, "Incubi are…" She turned and pressed a kiss to Bo's jaw before she continued, "Succubi live by a stricter code, they will at least figure out if a person's sexual inclination might include them, Incubi… they don't always care…" There was something in her voice, a tremor that set Bo's teeth on edge.

Quietly she whispered, "Why does it sound like you know this from experience?"

Lauren's eyes shuttered as Kenzi, Quinn, and Judy all sat up to look at her. Kenzi hands were curled into fists, and both Quinn and Judy looked prepared to go nuclear as they watched Lauren.

Lauren spoke flatly, "My first year with the Fae I treated an Incubus that was killing feeds without meaning to. He… He used his abilities and he very nearly…"

Bo was sheet white as she stared at her girlfriend, "Lauren…"

The Doctor continued, "One of my nurses came in and he tore him off of me. I'd made no secret of the fact that I preferred women so he knew that something wasn't right. The Incubus had dosed me with so much power it took nearly an hour to level me out. After that I made it a point to avoid being alone with Incubi because I didn't trust them. I'm sure not all of them are like that but…"

Bo felt a cold wash of shame crash through her as she pulled away from Lauren and stood even as the Doctor spoke, "Babe?"

Bo wrapped her arms around her own waist and turned eyes that were tearful onto Lauren, "That first time… in the lab, you called me beautiful and I…" She nearly choked, "I… I dosed you with my power and would have walked you right out of the lab Lauren; I would have kidnapped you…"

Lauren shot to her feet, "Bo…" She spun her around and caught her chin, "Were you going to take me back to your place and have sex with me Bo?" Bo shook her head, "And why did you want me to come with you?"

Bo whispered, "Because… because you said you could help me learn to control it… so I wouldn't kill?" It sounded like a question but it was the truth. Lauren, with her science and her warm hands had been the light at the end of a long tunnel of death.

Lauren kissed her forehead and nodded, "That Incubus was going to rape me Bo, and he would have killed me after, you… you just wanted help. You wouldn't have forced yourself on me." She added firmly, "And you have never, never forced me to do something in the bedroom that I didn't want with everything in me. I promise you."

Bo whimpered, "How do you know?"

Lauren's lips quirked, "Because I want you every minute of every day, in any way I can have you. I always want you Bo and I did from the moment I saw you sitting in the chair in front of the Ash. Before I touched you, before we talked, I wanted you."

Bo sank into Lauren's embrace with a sigh, "Thank you."

There was a moment of quiet as Bo ran a hand over Lauren's back and smirked into her girl's shoulder when she realized that Lauren was wearing one of her favorite bras, and yes, she could tell just by the clasp.

Lauren murmured into her ear, "Hands off the bra Bo… you can peel it off me later."

Bo nipped at Lauren's shoulder and growled, "I will… with my teeth."

Lauren let out a chuckle that Bo felt more than heard, "I'll hold you to that."

From the couch where Quinn was still sitting she asked, "Are they always like this?"

Kenzi hummed, "Yup. All the time, usually though it's more of a clothing optional sort of thing."

The women shared a laugh and then grew silent and tense as a heavy knock sounded on the door. Judy stood as Bo let Lauren out of their hug. Bo stepped behind Lauren as Quinn stood while Judy hurried from the room to answer the door.

Bo heard Russell before she saw him as he demanded, "What the hell is the meaning of calling me out here? You said this had to do with Lauren and that is the only reason…"

Judy cut him off, "I know. Come with me."

Lauren's back tensed as her mother led her father into the living room.

The first thing Bo noticed was that this man with a ruddy complexion, had the same blonde hair as Lauren and Quinn, but he had aged harder than Judy, though if Lauren's mother was to be believed then he was several centuries older than Judy.

He stopped dead in the door away as he stared at his eldest daughter, "Princess?"

Lauren let go of Bo's hand and stepped forward, "Hello Dad."

Russell closed his eyes and took a deep breath before his eyes blinked open glowing deep amber as he stepped forward with a sob, "Lauren…"

He wrapped his arms around Lauren and lifted her off the floor. Bo wasn't sure what people were hoping for but Lauren clung to his shoulders and let out a sob of her own as she pressed her face into her father's neck.

He set her down for a moment and his eyes zeroed on the necklace she was wearing. He let out a deep, rumbling growl and grasped it. He yanked it off and tossed it away from her before he pulled her back into his arms.

Bo narrowed her eyes even as he muttered, "I'll rip the Ash's spine from his throat…"

* * *

**Read and Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Yay update**

* * *

Lauren felt Bo move from feet away before the Succubus was there; tearing her father away from her and tossing him clear across the room into a wall.

Lauren let out a yelp and searched Bo's eyes for the electric blue that would indicate the Succubus had taken over but was met with furious, beautiful brown. Her girlfriend strode forward with a dark snarl as her father began picking himself up from the floor.

Bo seized his hair and bellowed, "Did you know!?"

Russell let out a grunt, "Get off-"

Bo shook him violently as her eyes flashed blue before she asked again, quieter this time, and infinitely more threatening, "Did. You. Know?"

Russell shook her off as he stood to his full height, "Did I know what?!"

The question seemed to infuriate Bo further as she lunged forward again and wrapped a hand around his throat, "Did you know Lauren was alive?! Did you know she was enslaved by the Light Fae?!"

Lauren's whole body tightened as she snapped her worried eyes from Bo to her father who was glaring at Bo as if he'd like nothing more than to smash his fist into her face, "I don't answer to you Succubus."

Lauren sagged, knowing the non answer was as good as a yes, even as her mother and Lucy yelled out.

Lucy voice carried well above her mother's as she shrieked, "Did you!?

While her mother had gone ash white with fury as a fireball lit her hand, "Russell?"

Her father, the towering man who'd been her hero in her youth and a figure of fear as she'd grown older growled as he flicked his wrist and sent Bo soaring away from him, smashing her body into the far wall with a sickening thud.

"BO!"

"BOBO!"

Lauren's feet came unglued as she bolted to Bo's side. She turned Bo over gently and felt her throat close up as she saw the gushing cut on Bo's forehead. She prodded the wound gingerly and flinched before turned a poisonous glare on her father even as she addressed Kenzi.

"Skull fracture…" She cupped Bo's cheek and breathed out, "Bo?"

Kenzi knelt next to her, "She can heal from this, right?"

Lauren nodded as she dug a knuckle into Bo's chest hoping to rouse her, "Bo, honey?"

After a tense, silent moment Bo let out a load groan, "Ow…"

Lauren let out sigh of relief and exchanged a grin with Kenzi as she pressed a hand on Bo's shoulder to keep her from sitting up, "Lie still baby, you have a skull fracture and in all likely-hood a concussion."

Bo nodded and asked a little foggily, "Did your dad throw me?"

Lauren hummed, "He did." She shot another glare at her father who stared back impassively before she turned back to Bo, "Hale was right about you picking fights with unknown Fae Bo."

Bo frowned as she struggled to focus her slightly glazed eyes, "He knew you were alive Lauren, he knew you were a slave… I should shove one of Kenzi's six inch boots up his ass."

Kenzi huffed, "What did my pretties ever do to deserve that BoBo?"

She was ignored as Lauren spoke, "I know Bo. I know. We'll have this discussion a little later but for now just sit tight."

She stood smoothly and stepped up to stand toe to toe with her looming Father, "Unbind me. Now."

He frowned down at her, "Lauren…"

Her hands curled into fists almost against her will and felt the slight stickiness of Bo's blood still clinging to them before she snarled, "Now Dad! You nearly killed Bo! I need access to my full abilities to heal her."

He opened his mouth to speak before something mean and amused glinted in his eyes as he nodded, "Of course Princess."

He pressed a hand to her forehead and began a low chant, in a very dead language that seemed to dance from his tongue almost musically.

As his eyes glowed amber a wash of power seeped into her bones. Wave after wave of energy pulsed in her veins as it flooded not from him, but from somewhere buried deep down inside of her.

She closed her eyes for a long moment and then snapped them open as her power exploded out from her as her father tore his hand from her forehead as her skin burned red hot.

She turned from her father and paused as her mother, Lucy, Kenzi, and most importantly Bo, gasped "Baby…"

Her voice purred out, the strange dual tone she'd come to associate with Bo echoing from her own mouth, "What?"

Kenzi pointed, "Your eyes…"

Lauren turned her head to peer at herself in the round mirror her mother had hanging in on one of the walls. Her eyes were not brown at the moment; instead they were a pale, icy blue, that burned brightly with a pulsing light.

She dismissed the image and turned to face Bo who was still lying prone on the floor, "Bo…"

She crouched next to Bo and pressed a gentle kiss to the cut on Bo's forehead before grasping her jaw and trailing her lips down Bo's face before she captured her lover's lips with hers.

Bo seized her lips in return and brought a hand up to tangle in her mussed curls as she struggled to sit up. Lauren exerted a gentle pressure to keep Bo right where she was as she opened her mouth and nipped at Bo's lips, knowing from experience that it was a sure fire way to flare Bo's hunger.

As she expected Bo let out a pained groan and the deep, heady pull of a chi kiss began as Bo sucked and pulled her chi as their lips separated a fraction of an inch.

Distantly she heard her father mutter, "Impossible…"

Lauren waited for that inevitable weak feeling that she'd always felt before, despite the fact that Bo had pulled as little as possible from her before the revelation that she was Fae. It had never been a deep weakness and it had never lasted more than a couple of hours but it had been there, that moment when she had to end the kiss or be drained.

It didn't come this time. Instead Bo wrenched her lips away as her eyes flashed blue as she growled, "Mate."

Lauren replied back as her own eyes flashed as a rush of chi erupted from within her, replenishing what had been taken, "Mate."

Bo surged up and together they slid to their feet as their lips met again and hands began to roam. Some distant part of Lauren was aware that her parents and baby sister were in the room with them, so she couldn't take Bo against the wall or maybe the couch, though she desperately wanted to. She began guiding Bo towards the stairs, intent on the room that had once been hers, or even Lucy's in a pinch and growled as Bo resisted and snaked her hands under her shirt.

Lauren pulled back and dropped her hands to Bo's ass and lifted. Bo let out a startled, delighted gasp as her legs wrapped around Lauren's narrow waist. Lauren continued to kiss her mate as she carried her up the stairs; narrowly avoiding losing her shirt to Bo's deft hands until they'd stumbled into her old room, which had remained exactly the same as it had been before she'd gone to college. She spun and pressed Bo against the door as her hand slid down her lover's stomach with intent as Bo began to pull chi from her again.

* * *

Quinn stared up at the stairs where Lauren and her… girlfriend? Where Lauren and Bo had disappeared into Lauren's old, shrine like room before she clenched her fists and spun on her father.

"Was Bo right? Did you know Lauren was alive?!" She was shaking and through the haze of red that was clouding her vision she heard Kenzi mutter something.

Her father snapped at her, "Do not take that tone with me Quinn."

Her mother stepped in front of her and spoke firmly, "How long Russell? How long have you known Lauren was alive?"

Her father looked obstinate for a long moment as he glared at her mother before he sagged and let out a sigh, "Since right after we kicked Quinn out."

From behind her Quinn heard Kenzi breathe, "Harsh dude…" Before the little Russian was pushing past both Quinn and Judy as she hissed, "You mean to tell me that HotPants has been a slave for years even though one word from you could have freed her? No wonder Bo wanted to choke you! I want to choke you!" She held a finger up and shook it angrily in Russell's face, "The Doc did not deserve to be a slave!"

Russell's face went red as he spat at Kenzi, "I KNOW! Why do you…" He cut himself off viciously before hissing, "I don't have to answer to you human."

Kenzi shot back after crossing her arms, "Lauren is family. She's basically my sister-in-law now, which means you sure as shit do answer to me and to Bo! And Mama Judy and little sister Lucy!"

Quinn almost smiled at how much the little Russian was shaking with fury, and she might have if she wasn't fighting the intense urge to choke her own father, "Why didn't you say something?"

Russell scowled at her before he sniffed and replied, "I'll answer to Lauren," He turned to her mother and added nastily, "Call me when she removes her head from between the Succubus' thighs."

Her mother turned red, whether with embarrassment or fury Quinn didn't know as she snapped, "Do not speak about Lauren or her mate that way."

Russell huffed back, "She isn't her mate, she's the Succubus she's sleeping with at the moment. Trust our daughter to have a thing for Succubi."

Kenzi snapped back, "No! Not plural, Lauren loves Bo, singular! Succubus, not Succubi you big douche noddle!"

Her mother jumped in, "She couldn't have fed her Russell, you and I both know it, not once her abilities were unbound, Bo is her mate."

Quinn had to wonder at just how relieved her mother looked with that fact even as her father hissed back, "Aoife is her mate Judy, you were there."

Her mother retorted smugly, "Aoife was pregnant when Lauren was triggered, pregnant with Bo."

Russell reared back just a little before shooting a look up at the ceiling as a thud sounded from Lauren's old room, "So… Lauren… Bo is her mate? I…" He turned on Kenzi, "And Bo, this Succubus loves Lauren?"

Kenzi nodded firmly, "Hell yeah she does. She and HotPants had the whole forever love deal going on even when Bo thought Lauren was human, which admittedly I was not a fan of at first, but now I am totally team Lauren." She paused and then added, "She's kinda awesome in a super nerdy way."

Quinn wasn't sure if her sister had just been insulted but didn't get a chance to comment as Kenzi hummed, "She taught me how to make C4… how awesome is that?!"

Quinn blinked, "Lauren knows how to make C4?"

Kenzi nodded eagerly, "And pipe bombs! She's like scary smart."

Russell cut in, "But she loves her?" He narrowed his eyes, "Did Aoife raise Bo?" Quinn was curious at just how much her father seemed to dislike Bo's mother.

Kenzi supplied the answer with a wave of her hand, "Nope, my Bobolicious was raised by humans. She didn't even know she was Fae until a little over a year ago."

Russell almost sagged in relief before he exchanged a look with her mother, "So… We still have Succubus for a daughter-in-law but not an anarchist." He looked so pleased that it chaffed at Quinn.

Her mother nodded almost manically, "I know!"

Kenzi piped in helpfully, "She is unaligned though."

Russell and her mother both turned to look at her before Russell sputtered, "She's unaligned?!"

Kenzi popped her 'p', "Yup."

Her mother tossed her hands up before shrugging, "It is always something."

Russell narrowed his eyes at the ceiling before a slightly disturbing gleam entered his eyes as he muttered, "Call me tomorrow and I'll come by to explain some things."

He nodded to her mother and paused in front of Quinn, and for one insane moment she thought he might try and hug her before he clenched his jaw and strode from the living room.

There was another thud from the second floor and Kenzi huffed before reaching for the remote, "Can I turn on the TV Mama Judy?"

Her mother nodded as she rolled her eyes, "I'll start dinner… how likely is it that they'll join us?"

Kenzi cocked her head, "It depends on how possessive they're feeling… and they do tend to come up for air when it's time to eat. Lauren is pretty anal about meal times. She gets spacey and a little prone to rambling when she hasn't eaten."

Quinn let out a laugh, "She's always been like that. I remember once when I was a kid she went two days without eating because she had a paper she wanted to publish. I read the first draft of the paper and it turned into a long dissertation on the physics of Star Trek vs. Star Wars about half way through." She smiled fondly, "It was completely off topic… but interesting… I think that was the first time I realized that my big sister was a giant nerd." She smirked, "She was a total Trekie but her favorite was always Voyager."

Kenzi pulled Quinn down on to the couch as Judy made her way from the room, "How old were you?"

Quinn grinned, "I'd just turned eleven. Lauren was back from the Army, it was before the Congo, so life was great." She paused as a dark look crossed her face, "My next birthday was…"

Kenzi reached out and caught her hand, "She didn't have a choice Quinn. I swear it. If she'd disobeyed the Ash she would have been punished… or even killed. I promise Lauren had no other choice. The Fae can be huge dick weeds when they want something, and the old Ash-hole wanted Lauren's giant brain."

Quinn let out a sigh, "I know and I do believe you but… I just…" She paused before leaning back, "I guess… If she hadn't been to the Congo she might never have found Bo right?"

Kenzi frowned, "Wow… yeah. Huh, slavery… Like Extreme Bachelorette." They were quiet for a while before Kenzi sat up with a smirk, "So… little sister… any super embarrassing stories about HotPants that I can use to wipe the disapproving look away when I want Bo to do something nuts with me?"

Quinn smiled softly as she shook her head, "Lauren was sixteen when I was born Kenzi… she was already at Yale even, she's always been my put together, completely awesome big sister. I mean she has tons of stories about me but she was always…" She ducked her head, "She was my super smart genius best friend. I think the only thing remotely embarrassing that ever happened was the time she puked after going on Magic Mountain. But that might have been the six churros I bet her she couldn't eat…" She cocked her head, "She did eat them, but Lauren's never done great with loads of sugar."

Kenzi for her part looked impressed, "Six churros…" She shook her head, "And she gets on me for dumping too much syrup on my pancakes!"

Quinn smirked, "Lauren was always pretty indulgent of what I wanted to eat." She frowned a second later, "Maybe that's why I was so chubby?"

Kenzi gave her a once over, "I don't buy it princess."

Quinn nodded, "Yeah… I was pretty big, after… well after we thought Lauren's had died I started dance and gymnastics, stopped eating and joined a cheerleading squad coached by an insane woman. I lost all the weight and ended up a giant bitch." She felt her cheeks color as she whispered, "Lauren would have been so ashamed of who I became."

Kenzi shook her head, "I'm sure that isn't true Quinn."

Quinn blinked back tears, "I… I was the biggest bully in the school, and I tortured the girl I was in love with because I hated that I had feelings for a girl. My older sister was gay, and I hated that I was… I… a part of me wondered if I hadn't accepted that in Lauren either." She folded her hands, "If I hated myself, did a part of me hate Lauren too?"

Kenzi reached out and squeezed her hand, "According to Rachel, who likes to talk by the way, told me that she never once heard a gay slur from you. That out of all the bullies at your school you were one of the only ones that never attacked someone for being gay. You love your sister Quinn… and why not, she's very lurvable."

Quinn quirked a small smile, "I met Nadia and I remember thinking that Lauren was so brave for admitting that she likes girls."

Kenzi patted her hand, "See, no hate there, at least not for Lauren." She added quietly a moment later, "Nadia died by the way… best to avoid the subject because it puts a damper on both Hotpants' and BoBo's moods."

Quinn blanched, "Nadia is dead? But… who kept the pho…" She trailed off before sighing, "Lauren did. She listened to my messages, all of them right. She said as much." She closed her eyes, "Beth… Puck… Rachel… God, she heard everything!"

Kenzi nodded, "Yeah… which is good thing Quinn, it was the first clue Lauren got about you and her being Fae."

Quinn squinted, "How?"

Kenzi shrugged, "According to HotPants severed spinal cords don't just heal themselves, at least not without some major Fae juice." She flipped the channel, "Rachel showing up with your x-rays was the clincher though."

Quinn nodded before glancing at the ceiling with a small smile, "Are her and Bo always so… affectionate?"

Kenzi snorted, "Oh yeah. Bo is a Succubus so sex is a given, but she and the Doc do it way more than usual, even for Bo. I've always said, Lauren must have a magic vag."

Quinn's face screwed up, "Ew? Kenzi!"

Kenzi shrugged, "Get used to it Little Sister. I'm usually surprised they don't just walk around naked for easy access. I once walked in on them defiling my couch and didn't even break Bo's stride, she just growled at me to get out."

Quinn blushed, "My big sister is a stud apparently and I've never even kissed a girl and my sister."

Kenzi hummed, "Bo is totally whipped by the Doc, which considering she's a seduction Fae… it's impressive." Quinn caught the small smirk that curled across Kenzi's lips, "For what it's worth? You were all Rachel could talk about."

Quinn's head shot up, "Really!?" She cleared her throat, "I mean… really?"

Kenzi grinned at her, "Oh yeah, 'Quinn this' 'Quinn that' 'Quinn is sooooooooo pretty'"

Quinn offered a small smile, "She has told me I'm pretty more than once."

Kenzi smacked her arm, "See, ask her out already!"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "It isn't that simple, there is a lot of history between us." She asked quietly a moment later, "You really think she'd say yes?"

Kenzi scoffed, "Um yeah? And why not, you are a catch. Also, fyi, one of Rachel's dads is in love with Lauren, so you totally have an in there."

Quinn relaxed back into the couch as she palmed her cell phone, debating the wisdom of texting Rachel when Kenzi bounced up with a grin, "We need to get our stuff from Rachel's house Quinn, and you should come with me... you could see Rachel," She nodded towards the ceiling and rolled her eyes, "And I could get away from the noise that is only going to increase once they really get into it."

Quinn stood slowly, "So… Rachel's?"

* * *

**Read and Review  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: So update, sorry for the delay, life and Swan Queen called. **

* * *

Quinn rocked back and forth on her heels as she waited with Kenzi on the Berry's front porch. The little Russian next to her was chattering into her cell in rapid fire Russian before slamming the phone shut and turning to smile at Quinn.

Quinn fiddled with her hands for a minute before asking, "Are Bo and Lauren… is Bo good to her?"

Kenzi peered at her for a moment, "As her bestie I have to say yes, but since you are the Doc's sister I'll give you the real down low, which is still good."

Quinn nodded but any further conversation was halted when the door was thrown open by the over exuberant LeRoy Berry, "Quinn! Kenzi!" He ushered them while peering past their shoulders, "Come in, come in…" He frowned as he shut the door, "Bo and Lauren didn't come with you?"

Quinn shook her head, "No Mr. Berry, my mom was pretty insistent about not letting Lauren out of her sight." She erred on the side of propriety.

Kenzi waved a hand, "Pfft! They are Fae Quinn baby." She spoke seriously, "Bo's inner Succubus was hungry, so Lauren decided to show Bo her old room." She smirked, "While naked."

Quinn sucked in a breath, "Kenzi these are Rachel's parents…"

LeRoy waved a hand, "Don't worry dear, the sexual needs of Succubi are well established in the Fae community. I remember a Cypress years ago who used to interrupt Elder meetings when the urge to… feed took her. She did like pretty things."

Quinn frowned, "Is… can they be faithful?"

Kenzi grasped her elbow and pulled her aside as LeRoy launched into a rant about Incubi and Succubi, "Ex-nay Quinn. Bo can be faithful to Lauren because the Doc is Fae, but we can't go telling the Berries that… no matter how cool they are."

Quinn scowled, "I still don't see why I can't tell Rachel about Lauren, she'd be happy for me and for Bo."

Kenzi waved a hand, "It is some political Fae bull shit Quinnie but Lauren isn't wrong. We keep it to ourselves alright?"

Quinn nodded slowly before the two girls turned back to LeRoy who had led them into the living room before bellowing, "RACHEL! COMPANY!"

For such a small girl Rachel made a lot of noise as she stampeded down the stairs, "Quinn!?" and then, "Kenzi!" The little brunette skidded to a halt in front of them before lunging forward to catch Quinn in a hug.

Quinn returned the hug while Kenzi made a very obvious kissy face at her which had Quinn's eyes bulging out before she shot Kenzi a death glare. Rachel released Quinn before catching Kenzi in a hug as well, causing the Russian to flail.

"Oh! Ok, we're hugging people now… great." Rachel released her abruptly before looking past them.

"Lauren and Bo?"

Kenzi cut in before Quinn could answer, "Bow chicka bow wow…"

Rachel nodded before smiling at them ruefully, "I am assuming you are here for your stuff Kenzi?"

Kenzi nodded, "You assume right. Lauren wants to stay with her mom and sister," She turned to LeRoy with a wink, "Not that she didn't love it here, she wanted me to tell you that if she ever decides to drive stick she was going to steal you away from Hiram so you two could make super genius babies with awesome hair and really pretty skin."

Quinn frowned and was a little stunned when LeRoy's cheeks flared red, "Well… yes, our babies would be as near to perfection as anyone could ever get."

Rachel stomped her foot, "I thought I was perfect daddy!?"

LeRoy patted her head absently, "Yes sweetheart. But then you are a statistical improbability."

Rachel beamed at him before turning back on them, "Let me help you with the bags?"

Quinn nodded, and trailed after Rachel with Kenzi behind her making a very obvious effort to shove Quinn into Rachel so that they'd come into contact. For her part Quinn was proving hard for the little Russian to budge which earned her a scowl when she turned to glare at Kenzi.

They entered the guest room Lauren and Bo had been staying in and Quinn swept the room for signs that Lauren had in fact stayed in this room. The bed was made with tight, military corners, and a medical journal was open on the dresser which caused Quinn to relax a little.

Both Kenzi and Rachel noticed but it was Rachel who spoke, "I know you are afraid she is going to disappear again Quinn, but I have a feeling neither Lauren or Bo are going to let that happen."

Kenzi bobbed her head as she heaved Bo's duffle over her shoulder, "HotPants is back for good, ok little sister?"

Quinn nodded with watery smile, "I think this may be the best day of my life…"

Rachel melted next to her before picking up Lauren's suitcase and the medical journal, "To the other room!"

She led them to the room Kenzi had stayed in which looked like a clothes bomb had exploded. Kenzi swept up her clothes and shoved them into her own duffle before frowning at the bed.

She grumbled, "I could have sworn I left this unmade…"

Rachel smiled, "You did. While we ate breakfast Lauren snuck up here and made it for you."

Kenzi rolled her eyes but Quinn caught the fondness as the Russian muttered, "She does it at the Crap Shack too, just follows after both of us, picking up. I keep telling Bo she probably has a cabinet that is just full of soap, nothing else, just soap. She uses it once then throws it away." Kenzi nodded knowingly.

Quinn cocked an eyebrow, "For the record, if Lauren is suddenly that OCD it is a new thing. She's always been neat but that was more of a mom and dad getting angry thing than her being a true neat freak."

Kenzi shrugged, "It works out though, because Bo likes things pretty neat too, well… as neat as they can be in an abandoned house that we squat in."

Quinn's jaw dropped, "Lauren lives in an abandoned house?"

Kenzi shook her head, "Nope, she has a swanky apartment provided by the light Fae, but you'd be surprised Quinnie the Poo, she spends a lot of time at our place… but then we have a working stove and oven, and to be fair her and Bo really just need a flat surface to get down."

Quinn nodded before she scowled, "Did you just call me Quinnie the Poo?"

Kenzi smirked, "Yup… and I can't believe it took me this long, I must be slipping."

The three girls trekked down the stairs and to the SUV Kenzi had 'borrowed' to deposit the luggage.

Kenzi slammed the door and rubbed her hands together, "Alright… what is there to do in this town." She lit up, "Oh! Can we tip a cow?"

Rachel shook her head with a bright smile, "There are very few cows in Lima Kenzi." She hesitated and Quinn caught the look she shot Quinn, "I… I was going to meet some of the glee club for coffee at the Lima Bean in about fifteen minutes." She averted her eyes and asked a little quietly, "Did you… would you like to come with me Quinn, and Kenzi?"

Kenzi shrugged, "Coffee before the hangover? Could be a new thing, sure, I'm in."

Quinn wanted to say yes but then she remembered Lauren, "I… what about Lauren? I don't want to miss any time with her."

Kenzi scoffed, "Quinn baby, I promise you, she and Bo won't come up for air until dinner, they don't have sex they have sex-a-thons. We have like," She glanced at her watch, "Four hours at least."

Quinn looked at Rachel who was staring at her hopefully before she nodded, "Alright, let's go get some coffee."

Rachel squealed before scampering back into the house to retrieve her purse while Quinn stared fondly after her.

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "God… you and Lauren have the same goo goo face. Which, yeah, Lauren should stare at Bo like she's a goddess but still…"

Rachel forestalled all further conversation by bounding from the house, "Let's go!"

* * *

Kenzi entered the Lima Bean and sniffed as she took in her surroundings. It wasn't New York but it had a certain charm. Rachel led the way to a table already surrounded by teens that were all smiling and waving at Rachel and Quinn.

Kenzi hadn't done well in high school, mostly because she didn't get along well with people. She didn't take shit from strangers and if she was entirely honest with herself she had problems with spoiled rich kids who thought they were better than her. She eyed the group, and was pleasantly surprised to see that it wasn't just a table of rich looking white kids, but a pretty wide array of characters, including an Asian girl with an awesome corset, and a black girl with a sparkly hoodie.

Rachel proceeded to hug everyone in the group while Quinn offered smiles and nods to everyone, letting Rachel do the lion's share of the greeting.

Kenzi wasn't in the habit of waiting for acknowledgement so she turned and wandered to the counter. She proceeded to order the most sugar filled drink she could think of before leaning against the counter and fiddling with her phone.

"Kenzi!"

Rachel's voice caught her attention as her head snapped up. Rachel waved a hand at her before the little brunette was leaning forward to hiss at her friends. What looked like a sharp word from Quinn put a point on whatever order Rachel was giving as Kenzi approached the table.

She nodded to the group, "Hey…"

She received tentative smiles with varying levels of warmth from the teens as Quinn motioned for her to sit, "Everyone, this is Kenzi." Quinn offered Kenzi a smile, "She's a friend of my sister's."

The Latina girl who was wrapped around the tall blonde snapped to attention, "Your sister? You mean she actually exists Q?"

Quinn looked ridiculously pleased as she snapped back, "Yes, she does exist."

Rachel piped up, "Lauren is great! She is really smart and very pretty, which of course she would have to be to be Quinn's sister."

Kenzi elbowed Quinn with a smirk while the Latina narrowed her eyes at Rachel before drawling, "Wanky…"

Rachel rolled her eyes and nodded to each of the teens as she introduced them, "Kenzi this is Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mercedes, Sam, Santana, and last but certainly not least, Brittany."

Kenzi committed each face to memory and hoped that none of the teens would be mortally offended if she forgot a couple of names here or there.

Rachel grabbed a hold of Kurt's arm and announced, "Kenzi lives in New York! So does Quinn's sister and her girlfriend Bo."

The Latina, Santana, sat up straight and demanded, "So wait, your sister is a les?"

Kenzi bristled, "Like you are?" She cocked an eyebrow and nodded towards Santana's hand and its placement on Brittany's thigh. She folded her arms, "Lauren is a doctor, the fact that she likes to bang my BoBo is just a small part of who she is… albeit a time consuming part."

Quinn nodded, "Yes Santana, Lauren is a lesbian, and she is in love with a lovely woman named Bo."

Santana seemed almost concerned, "How did your parents take the news?" Kenzi was surprised at the undercurrent in Santana's voice. It was clear that Kenzi wasn't the only one who noticed Quinn's infatuation with Rachel if the Latina's quick glance was any indication.

Quinn shrugged, "Apparently mom has always known about Lauren and Dad had his suspicions. They seemed fine with it."

Santana's eyebrow shot up, "Really?" She leaned back into Brittany, "That's good… right?"

Quinn offered her a nod as Rachel took control of the conversation, "As I was saying, Kenzi, Lauren, and Bo all live in New York."

Kurt spoke up, "I guess that means you've seen a lot of Broadway shows?" He and Rachel looked so excited Kenzi almost felt bad bursting their bubble.

"I've fallen asleep in one… does that count?" Almost. She shared a smirk with Santana who gave her an approving nod before demanding, "No Puck?"

Quinn wilted, "Not today Kenzi…"

Kenzi huffed, "Fine but if I don't get a read on him at some point Lauren is going to just got at him with a rusty scalpel while Bo watches with big old 'I love me some Lauren' eyes."

Santana's eyebrow shot up, "You have a problem with Puckerman?"

Kenzi stared at her as she delivered flatly, "He knocked up HotPant's little sister by getting her _drunk_… so yeah… I have a problem with _Puckerman._"

Santana's brow furrowed at the emphasis she'd put on drunk before shrugging, "And why would you need a read on him?"

Kenzi smirked, "Thumbs up or thumbs down baby… thumbs up and BoBo gets a new pair of testicle earrings, thumbs down and Lauren doesn't attack him with a scalpel."

Quinn shook her head, "Lauren is a doctor Kenzi, she wouldn't attack him."

Kenzi considered that before she shrugged, "Fine but Bo might." She waved a hand, "Whatever, it is probably better just to keep him away from us."

Santana shook her head, "No can do, we've had a pool party planned at Q's house for like, a month, and I wants to get my swim on."

Quinn frowned at Santana, "I don't know Santana, with Lauren here Mom might not go for it. I didn't even think to ask her if it was still ok to have the party."

Kenzi cocked her head, "I'm pretty sure Bo won't melt in water, and she'd be pretty happy, ok a lot happy to see Lauren in a bikini, and I bet HotPants would like to meet your friends."

Quinn nodded slowly, "Lauren meeting my friends… yeah ok…"

Kenzi narrowed her eyes, "What's with the tone?"

Quinn lowered her head and muttered, "It's nothing Kenzi, I'll ask them tonight."

* * *

Bo collapsed onto Lauren's naked body with a gasp, "Oh my god…" She was breathing heavily and she was certain she'd never been more sated or full in her life as she ran her hand through Lauren's hair as she let out a delighted laugh, "Baby… I…"

Lauren's hands were running up and down Bo's back soothingly, "I know honey."

Bo pressed kisses to Lauren's neck as she spoke, "I've never fed so much baby…" Her head popped up, "Can Succubi get fat off Chi? Cause… I may end up fat if we can."

Lauren squeezed at her sides with a beaming smile, "No Bo, you won't get fat off Chi… for the record though I would still love you if you got fat from over feeding… so long as you got fat off of me."

Bo let out a laugh before she frowned, "I took a lot Lauren… are you sure you're alright?"

Lauren let out what could only be called a decadent sigh, "I actually feel really good."

Bo nuzzled Lauren's neck as she whispered, "This feels like a dream Lauren…"

Lauren's hands came up to wrap around her back, "I feel the same."

Bo nodded, "You're Fae… we…" She blinked back tears, "Did you know I've been preparing myself for the day you'd die? You're what, thirty-four? I wanted forever with you but I've had to tell myself that our forever was forty years, fifty if we're lucky, and sixty if God suddenly decided to give me a miracle." She let out a stifled sob, "It wouldn't have been enough Lauren… and I've…" Lauren's arms tightened as Bo pressed a frantic string of kisses to Lauren's neck and jaw before pulling away with a choked gasp.

Lauren let out whimper, "Bo… why didn't you tell me how much being with me hurt?"

Bo reared back, "No Lauren! Being with you… it doesn't hurt baby, being with you is like oxygen, I didn't… I didn't know how I was going to breathe once you were gone."

Lauren cupped her cheek and spoke, "I am here Bo, I am yours for as long as you'll have me, and our forever can be a thousand years if that is what you want."

Bo pressed her forehead to Lauren's, "I will always want you Lauren. And a thousand years sounds amazing," She paused before adding, "As long as I can die first."

Lauren shook her head, "We can be that old Fae couple that falls asleep together and never wakes up."

Bo grinned, "That does sound better, yeah let's do that."

Lauren's smile faltered after a long moment, "Bo…?"

"Hmm?"

Her doctor winced as she asked, "I… I don't want you to feel trapped Bo. This, my being a Seraph, I don't want you to feel like you have to stay with me, I never want you to feel trapped Bo."

Bo shook her head, "I don't feel trapped Lauren, I feel like… I've always felt like you and I were made for each other, and now that feeling finally makes sense. We can have forever, and you are not getting out of it with me." She hesitated, "If… that is what you want right? Me forever?"

Lauren nodded, "Yes Bo, I can't imagine anything else."

Bo smiled at Lauren before she finally rolled off of her so that she could settle on her side. She molded her front to Lauren's side, letting her hand drift up and down Lauren's twitching stomach indulgently.

She nipped at Lauren's shoulder as she spoke, "I am so in love with you."

Lauren's hand tangled in her hair as she replied, "I am _in love _with you too Bo."

Bo leaned against Lauren's shoulder, "I feel kinda selfish… You're mom and sister have missed you for years and you are up here with me."

Lauren hummed, "They'll be fine Bo, my mom understands the needs of other Fae and Lucy is a big girl. I'll spend so much time with her in the next week or two that she'll get sick of me."

Bo shot back, "Not possible."

A laugh rumbled in Lauren's chest, "Sisters are a little different Bo, it doesn't take much for us to get sick of each other…" She considered that, "Of course I was always more like a second mom since we were so far apart in age."

Bo blinked, picturing Lauren with a baby with blonde hair and big brown eyes, "I bet you would make an amazing mom."

Lauren shrugged, "I guess. Hey! Did I ever mention that Lucy's name was almost Charlotte instead? I would have called her Charlie. Dad said he would let me name her but he changed his mind." She frowned, "I guess he wanted the two Ls thing for his girls."

Bo shook her head, "You never mentioned that. So Quinn's name is Lucy Quinn Fabray?" Lauren nodded, "And your name is Lauren insert middle name here Fabray?" Lauren nodded but remained silent, "What is your middle name?"

Lauren huffed, "No…"

Bo pouted and poked at Lauren's side, "Come on Lauren, I can't not know your middle name!"

Lauren scoffed, "Bo, I don't know Kenzi's last name, I think you'll live not knowing the middle name my parents gave me because they obviously hated me."

Bo let out a giggle, "Oh now you have to tell me!"

Lauren mumbled something but Bo couldn't make out what she said, "What was that?" She couldn't help the teasing grin that curled across her lips.

Lauren scowled at her and ground out, "Francine… my middle name is Francine alright!"

Bo blinked at her, "Lauren _Francine _Fabray? Yeah… I think your parents must have hated you." She tried to stifle the laugh that bubbled up but all she managed was a very unattractive snort.

Lauren shoved at her, "It isn't funny Bo! My dad called me Frannie until I was fifteen!"

Bo howled, "Frannie!?"

Lauren scooted away from Bo, "Well… see if I put out any time soon now."

Bo stopped laughing abruptly, "Hey now…" She sat up and smiled down at Lauren, "There is a reason I wanted to know though." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and scooped her jacket up so that she could dig in the pocket to retrieve something she'd been carrying around for a long time.

She stood and made her way around the bed so that she could kneel at the side of the bed closer to Lauren.

"Bo…"

She pressed a finger to her lips, "Shh…" She cleared her throat, "So… about a week after we decided to try us, I stumbled on this little jewelry store with all these really shinny baubles and I decided to go in, which is weird because I don't really wear that much jewelry." She shook her head, "Any way, I went in and I saw this… this piece and it made me think of you actually."

She held up the piece in question and Lauren gasped, "Bo?"

Bo offered her a shy grin, "So I saw this ring and I knew it was crazy because we'd only been really dating a week but I just knew that it was yours, that it was meant for you, so I bought it so that I would have it when we were ready." She cocked her head, "And… I don't actually know if you are but I wanted you to know that even if the answer is no right now, the question will always stand ok? Because you are all I want." She cleared her throat again, "So… Lauren _Francine _Fabray, will you marry me?"

Lauren was quiet and Bo got nervous, "It is ok if the answer is no Lauren, I mean it, no pressure…"

"Yes."

Bo blinked, "I… yes?"

Lauren nodded through a gasp, "Yes Bo, yes!"

* * *

**Read and Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally, right?**

* * *

Rachel leaned back as she watched Kenzi snipe with Santana, and to her amusement the Latina looked thrilled to be interacting with someone who could apparently match her snipe for snipe. Quinn for her part was quiet, checking her watch more than once in the last two hours, clearly not mentally present at the table even surrounded by her friends.

Rachel reached over and grabbed her hand, "Quinn?"

The blonde offered her a small smile, "Yeah?"

Rachel squeezed her hand, "Are you ok?"

Quinn nodded as she murmured, "Just… I feel…"

Rachel shifted closer, "You already miss Lauren."

Quinn let out a relieved sigh, "Yeah, I get that she has a life now, but she's been gone for so long and I…"

"Quinn?"

Quinn was staring out of the glass window of the Lima Bean and Rachel followed her gaze, "Hey it's Lauren and Bo…"

Quinn nodded slowly as Lauren entered the coffee shop and strode up to the table, "Kenzi, Bo wants to speak with you outside."

Kenzi unfolded herself from her chair and demanded, "What does she want to talk about?"

Lauren's mouth curled into a Mona Lisa smile as she shrugged, "It is a best friend thing Kenzi, she'll tell you in a second."

Kenzi nodded slowly, "Alright… little sister's friends are alright by the way."

Lauren nodded as Kenzi rushed from the coffee shop and careened into Bo outside. Lauren for her part was almost glowing as she watched Bo wave a hand about. The succubus said something and earned what looked like an incredulous punch to the shoulder from Kenzi before the little Russian earned a shove in return. The two friends spoke a few more words back and forth before Kenzi let out squeal heard clearly even through the glass and launched herself at Bo.

Lauren beamed before turning away from the window and finally giving her attention to Quinn's friends, "Hello."

Santana was of course the first to speak up, "Holy crap Q… your sister is totally hot."

Brittany nodded next to her, "Totally… I'd do her."

Lauren's eyebrows shot up as she smirked, "You and Kenzi must get along great… and you must be Santana and Brittany."

Quinn tensed at Rachel's side, "How...?"

Lauren's whole being seemed to soften as she addressed her sister, "I listened when you talked Lucy Q."

Quinn's eyes shinned wetly as she dipped her head, so Rachel took it upon herself to introduce Lauren to their friends. To her relief everyone was polite, clearly understanding the stern look Rachel had in place as she introduced Lauren.

After introductions had been made Santana nodded towards the window where Bo and Kenzi were now hopping up and down outside, the very picture of over excited best friends, "What is that about?"

Lauren blushed as she took Kenzi's seat next to Quinn, "Bo was just sharing some news with Kenzi."

Rachel cocked her head, "It looks like good news."

Lauren smiled, "The best kind I think." She addressed Quinn, "Bo asked me to marry her Luce, and I said yes."

Quinn's jaw dropped as the rest of the table's attention snapped completely to the sisters, "She… really?"

Lauren nodded and that glow she had was back as she fiddled with her hands, "Just now, I wanted to tell you and Bo wanted to tell Kenzi."

Quinn's eyes shuttered, "I'm the first person you're telling? Not even mom?"

Lauren nodded and her hands twitched like she wanted to reach out and touch Quinn but she stopped herself, "You're still my best girl Lucy, not matter what or who else is in my life. I'm never disappearing again."

From across the table Santana's eyes narrowed as she demanded, "What do you mean 'disappearing'?"

Lauren turned and addressed Santana smoothly, "I was in the army and came across more than a few dangers, it… the dangers I encountered led me away from my family for a very long time."

Next to her sister Quinn nodded, looking more than a little mutinous as she muttered "Seemed like forever Lauren."

Lauren winced, "I know Lucy."

Quinn closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them she looked apologetic, "But you're back now, and I know you didn't want to leave us."

Lauren's lips curled into a charming smile and across the table Santana, Brittany, and Sam swooned a little, "Mom and Dad sometimes Luce, but never you."

Quinn's eyes sparkled as Sam piped up, "I can't imagine Quinn as a little kid! What was she like?"

Lauren was quiet for a long moment before she replied, "She was gentle, and very loving, with a nasty kick when she was mad."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I kicked you once."

Lauren nodded seriously, "And once was enough Lucy."

Mercedes leaned forward, as fascinated as everyone else with this new insight into the enigmatic Quinn Fabray, "Why did she kick you?"

Lauren wrapped an arm around Quinn's shoulders, "She wanted me to take her with me to Yale, which of course I couldn't, but explaining that to a three year old led to her hauling off and kicking me."

From next to the table a put out voice demanded, "Who kicked you?"

The table's occupants snapped to the two new arrivals. Rachel smiled at Bo who had already commandeered two chairs for her and Kenzi. The Succubus nodded to her but looked serious about her question.

From next to Lauren Quinn replied, "I kicked her, and she deserved it. I was still tiny when I was three; there was more than enough room for me in her dorm room."

Bo bodily moved Blaine's chair over so she could wedge hers next to Lauren as she leveled a now playful glare at Quinn, "I can't be held responsible for the consequences if you kick her again but it does sound like she deserved it that time."

Bo settled herself next to Lauren as the Doctor yelped, "Bo?!" She folded her arms, "I didn't deserve it and she could really kick!"

Bo leaned forward and placed a quick peck on Lauren's pouty lower lip, "I can't blame her for never wanting to say goodbye to you baby."

The reactions to Bo and Lauren were swift and typical.

Delighted "Awwws…" from Kurt and Mercedes.

And an "Oh god the cavities," from Santana were the audible reactions, while Sam colored a little and focused his attention away from the couple.

Rachel took the opportunity to introduce Bo to the teens around the table.

A moment passed and Mercedes rested her chin in her hands, "So how long have you two been together?"

Lauren colored and she and Bo shared a look before Bo picked up her hand and gave it a kiss, "We've known each other for a year and a half, and we've been together, like actually together for two months, and we'll be together forever, at least that's what Lauren promised."

Santana's eyebrow shot up, "Hang on, two months?! And she got a ring out of you?" She looked Lauren up and down, "Nice."

Lauren shrugged, "We were on and off for a while, life… it finally settled down as much as it could and we decided to give it a shot."

From next to Santana a powerful frown formed on Brittany's face, "San…?"

The table focused on the blonde as Santana smiled, "Yeah babe?"

Brittany folded her arms, "We've been together like all year right? And we were totally doing it way before then, which I think Bo and Lauren were doing to."

Santana nodded slowly, clearly sensing the same danger that Rachel was, "Ok…"

Brittany pouted, "How come I don't have a ring yet San?"

The table erupted into giggles as Santana's jaw dropped and a panicked look stole over her face, "Britt I…"

Next to her Brittany glared and Rachel spoke up, "Brittany… I… take it from me; teen weddings are exactly what they seem like, stupid. " She swallowed, "I love Finn, but by being so desperate to marry him I ignored my common sense which almost led to me making the biggest most permanent mistake of my life… baring an unfortunate tattoo in college." She shook her head, "You and Santana love each other, and I for one have every confidence you will be together forever, but just be in love for now ok, and when you do get married, years from now, we will all be right there to sing at the wedding."

Santana's eyes rolled but she muttered, "Thanks for the save Berry." She rubbed at her brow, and Rachel caught Lauren's eyes narrowing as her eyes traced over Santana.

Next to her Brittany announced, "Ok Rachel…" She turned to Santana, "But in five years, I want a ring."

Santana nodded rapidly as Kurt spoke up, "So are we still having the party tomorrow?"

Bo perked up, "Party?"

Quinn replied slowly, "Yeah, before you came home I was planning a glee swimming party, mom was on board, she figured it would cheer me up this time of year." She added quickly, "But if you say no Lauren we don't have to have the party."

The teens, Bo and Kenzi all let out disappointed sounds and Lauren turned to Bo, "Swimming party huh?"

Bo's eyes lit up, "Oh! Swimsuit!" She cocked her head, "Bikini?"

Lauren shrugged, "Sure, I'll have to go shopping for one though."

Bo traced her eyes over Lauren's form and Rachel caught the smirks on her friends' faces, "Let's do that now."

Bo made to stand and Lauren pulled her back down, "Actually honey, I was thinking that maybe I would go with Lucy…" She lowered her eyes and voice, "Get some sister time?"

Quinn perked up next to her as Bo softened, "Of course Lauren."

Kurt spoke up, "I for one need a new swimsuit, why can't we all go together?"

Lauren and Quinn's eyebrows shot up at the same time and they exchanged a glance, wondering if they were both ok with Quinn's friends encroaching on their sister time.

Quinn spoke up, "Well… you did just get engaged, so I guess it isn't fair to ask you and to separate yourselves just yet, and I do like shopping so we could do a group thing?"

Lauren nodded slowly, "I'm fine with that if it's fine with you Lucy Q."

Kurt and Mercedes let out twin squeals and stood while Mercedes spoke, "Let's go, we need time to really shop."

Kenzi bounced to her feet and Bo pulled Lauren to hers with a beaming smile, "Do I get to pick your bikini baby?"

Lauren shrugged, "Maybe I want it to be a surprise."

From next to them Kenzi rolled her eyes, "Ralph! What will be a surprise is if Lauren manages to stay in the bikini for more than an hour." She wagged a finger at them, "No dressing rooms, I mean it. A town this small probably has one mall and I do not want to be banned for life."

Bo swaggered out of the coffee shop with Lauren on her arm and the gleeks staring after them as she announced, "It would be worth it though."

Brittany nodded sagely, "It totally would be. They are both super hot Q."

* * *

The Lima mall was bigger than Bo had expected and Quinn's friends all seemed like good kids. Of course she'd yet to meet the incubus who had knocked up Lauren's kid sister but there was plenty of time for her to neuter him at the party so she was having a great time watching Quinn drag Lauren from store to store. She didn't hate lounging in chairs while Lauren modeled bikinis either.

The entire group had attached themselves to the older women, and she was pretty sure Santana and Brittany were enjoying Lauren in her bikinis nearly as much as she was. She knew for a fact that both girls were Fae, and had she been willing to out herself she'd have laid down the law but they seemed largely harmless though Quinn was getting more and more annoyed every time the two girls commented on her older sister.

Rachel was doing her part however to keep Quinn in a good mood, unknowingly though it was by happily modeling every bikini Kurt, Mercedes, and Kenzi offered her, which had Quinn suitably distracted.

They'd left yet another store empty handed for the most part when Quinn stopped dead, "Lauren…"

Lauren spun quickly and was at Quinn's side in a heartbeat, "Luce?"

It didn't seem like a bad thing though as Quinn pointed at the photo-strip booth and bit her lip, "Can we?"

Lauren softened and shoved the one bag she had into Bo's arms as she held out a hand to Quinn, "Absolutely, I need some new pictures of you and I."

Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Sam, and Blaine announced their intention to head off to the Macy's while the rest of the girls waited as patiently as they were able by the booth until a strip of pictures shot out.

Bo seized them before Santana could and announced "I want a copy babe."

Lauren smiled at her and took the pictures, "Ditto." Quinn received them and reverently placed them in her purse in the book she had.

She ducked her head, "Thanks Lauren."

Lauren wrapped an arm around Quinn, "Of course Lucy Q." She bent and placed a kiss to the crown of Quinn's head and Bo could clearly see Lauren with a daughter of theirs someday. She might even look just like Quinn if Lauren carried her. She grinned stupidly as she pictured a bunch of little Laurens running around. Ethans and Charlottes and Elizabeths.

"Elizabeth…"

Lauren looked at her quizzically, "Bo?"

Bo bobbed her head, ignoring the looks from all of Quinn's friends, "That's my baby name. I want to name a baby Elizabeth."

Lauren's eyes lit up and she held out her free arm so that Bo could take her hand, "Elizabeth, Charlotte, and Ethan."

Bo nodded and Kenzi cocked her head, "You better hope two of those future kids are girls and not all boys because those are some girly ass names." She frowned, "And BoBo you had better not knock HotPants up anytime soon. I am too young and pretty to be an aunt to your love spawn." She waved a hand, "Wear protection from now on."

Bo rolled her eyes powerfully, "Kenzi I can't actually knock Lauren up."

She felt Lauren tense next to her, "Bo…"

Bo's eyes widened as she pulled Lauren away from the group, "Holy crap can I?"

Lauren shrugged, "It takes a ritual and all sorts of blessings but it is possible for two female Fae to have children together."

Bo rocked on her heels, suddenly excited before checking, "But I'm not going to accidentally get you pregnant am I, because Lauren, you and I have a lot of sex together, so the odds would have to be against us if I could right?"

Lauren rolled her eyes, "You aren't going to get me pregnant on accident Bo, when and if we have a child he or she will be planned." She fingered one of Bo's curls, "And hopefully they will have your hair."

Bo snorted, "Speak for yourself, I want a mini you."

Lauren grinned at her before the smile fell as she stared over her shoulder and called out, "Santana?"

The Latina was hunched over, clutching at her stomach, with Brittany hovering next to her, "San?"

Lauren rushed past Bo and placed a hand on Santana's shoulders, "What are you feeling Santana?"

Through ground teeth Santana replied, "I feel like something is trying to claw its way out of my stomach…"

Lauren's brow furrowed, "And in the coffee shop you had a headache?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah… you noticed that?"

Lauren nodded even as she demanded, "Any other symptoms?"

Santana looked up, pale with pain clearly etched on her face, "All night last night I was sweating real badly, and… I had pretty bad tremors." Lauren smiled gently at Santana as she slowly uncurled her arm from around her stomach and then blanched.

Very carefully she traced a finger over the angry rash on the Latina's arm, "How long have you had this?"

Santana shook her head, "I… that's new."

Lauren nodded and then pulled a pen from her pocket and marked the edges of the rash on Santana's arm before marking up an inch and then two.

Lauren clenched her jaw as a little of the color in her cheeks fled before she glanced around the mall and removed the necklace of the Ash from her pocket, "I work for the Ash Santana, I'm a light Fae doctor, and I am going to do my best to take care of you."

Santana stared at her before looking towards Quinn, "Q?"

Quinn nodded, "She's ok S, I'm Fae and Lauren has been a light Fae doctor for years." She wrapped her arms around her waist, "Lauren what's wrong with her?"

Lauren shook her head, "We need to go, now." She wrapped an arm around Santana's back, "Rachel call your dads, tell them we are on our way with a patient."

Santana looked alarmed, "What's wrong with me?"

Lauren smoothed a hand over her hair, "Let's just get you to the Berrys' ok?" She ordered, "Brittany, have you been in contact with your parents in the last few days?"

Brittany shook her head, "No they're out of town."

Lauren began leading them from the mall at a fast clip, "And Santana's parents?"

Santana spoke up, "We spent the night at my house, had dinner with them last night, why?"

Lauren closed her eyes, "Brittany, I need you to call Santana's parents and tell them that Santana is ill, and that they need to meet us at Rachel's house alright." She paused, "Have you been in contact with any other Fae in the last two days?"

Santana nodded, "Puckerman…"

Lauren drew in a breath, "Quinn call him now, tell him he needs to get to Rachel's immediately, as do any Fae he's been in contact with, tell him by order of the Ash."

Santana growled, "This isn't the Ash's county Doctor."

Lauren replied shortly, "The Ash outranks the Elm." She demanded a second later, "Rachel were you in contact with Santana or Brittany yesterday?"

Rachel shook her head slowly, "No…"

Lauren breathed a sigh of relief before barking, "Lucy, call Puckerman now. And Rachel, tell your dads to clear out of the house. I mean it, they need to get in a car and drive away."

Bo followed, trying to keep up with what was going on, "Lauren…"

Quinn fumbled with her phone as they hurried from the mall. As soon as they had Santana in the SUV Bo grabbed Lauren's arm.

"Lauren what is going on? What's wrong with her?"

Lauren ran a hand over her face, "I could be wrong Bo, but if I'm right we need to get to Rachel's and I need to call Hale."

Bo held Lauren's elbows, "Why Lauren?"

Lauren exhaled, "It… Bo I don't want to worry you alright? I'm probably wrong."

Bo's jaw tightened, "Lauren…"

Lauren offered her a small smile, "Whatever this is Bo, I'll fix it."

Bo pulled her close, "How bad is this? Is she in danger?"

Lauren cupped her cheek, "Fae don't get sick Bo, not like this, and this combination of symptoms is very specific." She pushed Bo towards the car, "We need to go now. Get us there as soon as possible Bo."

Bo climbed into the drivers' seat of the SUV and listened as Lauren dug for her medical bag. As she hit the gas and peeled out from the parking lot she could hear Lauren muttering.

"Damn it, it passed the first line!?"

A moment of silence passed and then Lauren demanded, "Faster Bo!"

* * *

**Read and Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chapter.**

* * *

They hurried into Rachel's house and Lauren nodded towards the basement, "LeRoy and Hiram set up a lab for me downstairs, take her down there Bo." Bo and Brittany shouldered a now trembling Santana and helped her down the basement stairs as Lauren turned to Kenzi, "I need to speak to you Kenzi."

The doctor led Kenzi into the kitchen and seized her hands, "Kenzi, I am going to need your help, and…" She swallowed, "I don't want to worry Bo, so I need you not to saying anything until I'm sure."

Kenzi frowned, "Worry her how? I don't like lying to Bo."

Lauren shook her head, "We aren't lying just… withholding, and only until I'm sure."

Kenzi crossed her arms, "Sure of what?"

Lauren pulled the little Russian close and whispered urgently, "The symptoms Santana is presenting with are incredibly specific, symptoms I've seen before Kenzi, and if Santana has what I think she has, everyone Fae in the surrounding area is in danger."

Kenzi paled, "What the hell is wrong with her Doc!?"

Lauren hissed at her, "Keep your voice down Kenzi." She answered the questioned a second later, "The Fae plague I cured in the Congo? That's what I believe this is Kenzi, but…"

Kenzi breathed out, "Shit balls… wait, but what?"

Lauren lowered her head and replied, "The rate of infection is… accelerated, and the symptoms are progressing much faster than the original plague in the Congo. The Fae there had a little over four weeks; Santana has progressed into stage seven nearly three weeks faster than she should have. The rash is the beginning of stage seven, and it is spreading exponentially faster than the original plague."

Kenzi grasped Lauren's hand, "How long does she have Lauren?"

Lauren shook her head, "That depends on a number of factors, but if my diagnosis is correct she has twenty hours, at best."

Kenzi's eyes widened in horror, "And then she dies?" She squeezed Lauren's hand, "And all of you are going to start getting sick?"

Lauren nodded, "It is spread through touch…" She frowned, "At least I hope to hell it isn't air-born now, so yes, all of us have been exposed, you're safe because you're human, but the rest of us…"

Kenzi let out a little growl before demanding, "What do you need?"

Lauren smiled gratefully, "I am going to call Hale and ask that he Fae courier the stockpile of my cure I have in New York here, as well as anything related to it. What I need you to do is pick it up and bring it back here, alright?"

Kenzi nodded, "Where are you having him send the cure?"

Lauren pressed her chin to her chest before replying, "Brittany's house, she's light Fae and the Peirce family should be registered."

Impulsively Kenzi lunged forward and hugged Lauren, "Take care of BoBo Doc… and yourself." She pulled back and stared up at Lauren, "So… the hug…" She gave a light shudder.

Lauren nodded and smirked, "Never again right?"

Kenzi nodded, "Ok, I'm off. I have the spare keys for the SUV."

Lauren caught her wrist, "If Hale sends a Fae with the cure, do not touch them Kenzi, you can't contract the plague, but you might be able to spread it for... actually, I have no idea how long you might be able to infect Fae with the change in infection rate… so just don't touch anyone to be safe."

Kenzi nodded seriously and hurried from the room as Lauren pulled out her phone and pressed two on speed dial and waited while it rang.

"_Lauren?" _

She rushed out, "Ash, sir…"

* * *

Lauren opened the door to Rachel's house and ushered the Lopez family in as well as a boy with a mohawk she assumed was Noah Puckerman, "Come in please."

Santana's father spoke the second the door was shut behind them, "How is my daughter?"

Lauren removed her glasses and let out a sigh, "She's stable for now," She held up a hand to forestall any questions and asked, "First things first, I need to know what sort of Fae Santana is, I would have asked Brittany but she's currently sedated."

Both Dr. and Mrs. Lopez looked alarmed at the news, but it was Mrs. Lopez who spoke, "Why is she sedated?"

Lauren rubbed her brow, "She was hysterical when we got Santana settled and… she's also showing symptoms of the same sickness Santana has contracted, her heart rate was elevated and I deemed it medically necessary so that her heart rate and blood pressure could stabilize."

Dr. Lopez spoke, "You needed to know what sort of Fae Santi is?"

Lauren nodded, "Yes, it affects my treatment and timeline."

Dr. Lopez nodded curtly, "She's an Umbra."

From the doorway Bo asked, "What's an Umbra?"

Lauren answered quickly without looking at her mate, "A Shadow Walker, Umbra is the Latin for shadow." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a long moment before snapping them open and ordering, "I am going to need Santana's Umbra parent to come with me, now, so that I can draw blood and begin a transfusion for Santana."

Dr. Lopez stepped forward and the turned to his son behind them, "Junito can donate too, he's also an Umbra."

Lauren offered the two Lopez men a smile, "Rachel will take you all down to the basement to see Santana and I'll be down in a few minutes to draw the blood."

The Lopez family hurried past her to follow Rachel as she focused her attention on Noah Puckerman, "Have you come into contact with any other Fae Mr. Puckerman?"

He looked a little pale as he nodded, "I saw Shelby and Beth last night, Beth should be ok because she's human but…"

Lauren shook her head curtly, "Quinn is Fae Mr. Puckerman, and so is Beth, are they on their way?"

He sat heavily on the couch and nodded, "Yeah…" He stared up at Lauren, "My name is Puck by the way."

Lauren stared down at him with a barely concealed sneer before turning on her heel and hurrying down stairs.

* * *

Lauren closed her eyes as she swabbed her mouth last and then used the solution she'd developed to detect infection early. The tip of the swab flared red and her let out a huff of air. There were twelve Fae in the house and twelve positive infection swabs.

She let out a breath, "Jesus Christ…"

She looked towards the Lopez family, who were all gathered around Santana's bed, where Santana and Brittany were snuggled together. The transfusion of blood was helping slow the infection for now but Lauren knew they were going to be racing against the clock to save Santana. While she was almost certain she could alter her cure before the rest of them succumbed, Santana didn't have that sort of time.

She called the Lopez family upstairs, more than content to let Santana and Brittany be alone and in the dark so that they would not panic, she didn't want to scare either of them and her news was going to scare everyone.

Bo came up behind her as she cleared her throat and rubbed at her forehead, and then faltered as her hand came away wet with sweat.

Stage two. She turned to look at Bo and swallowed as she caught the light sheen of sweat on Bo's forehead, neck, and upper chest.

Both of them then, which meant both Rachel and Quinn were at least that far along, Puck was likely in late stage four, and Beth and Shelby were at the tail end of three. The Lopez family was in all likely-hood going to enter stage six anytime now and Brittany was… She closed her eyes; Brittany had developed a rash thirty minutes ago.

Santana was patient zero, for this cluster of infection, but the plague had clearly been altered. She clenched her jaw, the plagued she'd cured six years prior had been altered to infect and kill in less than four days. As far as Santana knew she hadn't come into contact with strange Fae in the last week, but she'd been in public places and at a party out of town. The accelerated timeline for the infection put her exposure at the party or just after, and it fit with the slight delay in Brittany's infection as the blonde had joined Santana two hours later at her house while her parents and older brother weren't home.

The only bright spot was Brittany's Fae genus, as a unicorn Brittany entering stage nine would actually help everyone else in the house.

"I've confirmed that the infection we've all contracted is the same plague I cured six years ago in the Congo. The plague itself has been altered to spread and kill exponentially faster than the original infection."

Dr. Lopez rubbed at his throat which was in all likely-hood sore before demanding, "How long does Santi have, and Brittany?"

Lauren leaned into Bo's embrace and earned a leer from Puckerman as she spoke in a controlled voice, "There are ten stages, and Santana is in mid stage seven as is Brittany, though Santana is a little farther along. There are ten stages. Best case scenario, they have maybe sixteen hours now. About eighteen for Brittany but Unicorns…"

She trailed off, realistically they had less than half that time but her plan hinged on Bo and Lucy not realizing how desperate the situation was.

Dr. Lopez finished her sentence, "Unicorns mate for life, Britt will pass when Santi does."

Lauren hurried to reassure the room, "I am going to do everything in my power to alter the cure, to save everyone infected."

She turned to Bo and asked quietly, "Can you take care of Lucy and Beth for me; I need to speak to Rachel and Shelby about Beth and Rachel's fathers, and to Dr. Lopez about Santana's care while I'm busy with the cure."

Bo nodded seriously and offered her a lopsided grin, "Go be a genius baby, I'll keep everyone out of your hair."

Lauren pressed a quick kiss to her lips and then called Rachel, Shelby, and Dr. Lopez downstairs before leading them far away from the bed where Brittany and Santana were sleeping, "I am going to need your help."

Rachel and Shelby looked surprised as the older woman spoke, "I'm not sure how Rachel and I can help you Doctor…"

Lauren lowered her voice as she asked, "Can you and Rachel project targeted inspiration, so that it only affects me?"

Both Muses nodded quickly as Rachel replied, "Sure…" She lit up, "Oh! You want us to pulse you like I did in New York!?"

Lauren nodded, "Exactly Rachel."

Shelby shrugged, "We can do quick pulses every thirty minutes, give you a burst of inspiration and brain power with no ill effects to you."

Lauren shook her head, "No, I need a continuous pulse, from both of you."

Shelby frowned, "For how long?"

Lauren quickly ran the numbers again in her head and gave a low estimate of the time Santana and Brittany had left, "Five hours."

Shelby balked, "Absolutely not, two Muses pulsing you for that long? You could stroke out, have a heart attack, or an aneurysm, and any number of other horrible things."

Lauren folded her arms and snapped, "Santana and Brittany have less than six hours before Santana enters stage nine, at which point she becomes untreatable. Even if I do alter the cure after the five hour window, I won't be able to administer it to her."

Dr. Lopez paled, "You said we had sixteen hours before they reached stage ten."

Lauren replied gently, "Stage nine, in Santana's case is… catastrophic. Stage nine leads to widespread cellular destabilization, and as an Umbra she'll sink into a non corporeal state which will make it impossible to administer the cure and keep her vitals stable, she might be alive for another sixteen hours, but she can only be cured in the next five to six. Five to be safe, and that is a best estimate, with the altered plague I can't be sure when exactly she'll enter stage nine, we could have even less time."

Rachel shot a look towards Santana and Brittany, looking torn, "Lauren… you could die…"

Lauren offered her a brisk smile as she shook her head, "I'll be fine Rachel. If we're lucky I'll find a way to alter the cure in a couple of hours. I'm not starting from scratch so with both of you pulsing me, I should be able to find the answer much faster."

Dr. Lopez folded his arms across his chest as he stared at his daughter, "What do you need from me?"

Lauren replied shortly as she turned to her work station, "I need you to keep Santana stable, and hook Beth up to an IV, as a child she'll progress through the symptoms faster than an adult would."

Shelby looked horrified at the thought, "I don't want to pulse you Doctor but…"

Rachel closed her eyes before snapping them open to peer at Lauren, "Santana and Brittany are my friends, but Lauren, you're Quinn's sister…"

Lauren nodded as she readied her slides before picking up the vial of Santana's blood she'd taken earlier and readying a series of slides as she spoke brusquely, "Five hours Rachel, that's how long they have. I've always been Lucy's hero and I am not about to tell her that a plague I cured six years ago, a plague that began my involvement with the Fae I might add, has killed two of her best friends. I cured this plague six years ago when I knew nothing about the Fae, with a little help I can alter my cure in time to save Santana and Brittany."

Rachel opened to her mouth to argue but was cut off by Lauren, "Bo is infected Rachel, my… my mate, my whole world. My baby sister and my niece are infected. I am going to cure this, with or without your help, with your help will just be faster."

Rachel hung her head and Lauren felt a little bad for bullying the two Muses, for playing on their fears and loyalties but she wasn't sorry as Rachel spoke up, "Ok, I'll pulse you."

The two Muses exchanged a look and then Lauren felt a wave of power wash over her as her brain started racing a hundred miles a second, running equation after equation in her head, throwing out things faster than ever before as her brain power skyrocketed.

She growled as she whirled to face her swabs, "You can let people down here, but don't tell Bo or Lucy what I'm doing, what you're doing."

The two Muses nodded as Dr. Lopez strode away from them with a quiet thank you to call down his family and the rest of household.

* * *

Bo sat on one of the beds in the Berrys' basement as she smiled down at the toddler in her lap who was staring up at her with wide eyes.

The little blonde had a hand curled in Bo's hair and from next to the bed Kenzi spoke up, "Looks like it's in the Fabray DNA to like you BoBo."

Bo rolled her eyes before staring down at the little girl, "You comfy sweetie?"

The little girl nodded before turning to look at Lauren who was whizzing around the lab area of the basement. She pointed at Lauren before pressing her little hand to Bo's chest over her heart.

Bo smiled, "That's right, she's mine." Beth turned to watch Lauren again.

The little girl asked quietly, "She's smart?"

Bo nodded proudly, "Smartest person in the world."

Beth frowned up at her, "I'm smart."

Bo startled as she stared down at the little girl whose frown was identical to the frown Lauren wore when she was annoyed with Bo, "She looks just like Lauren."

Kenzi nodded as Quinn let out a laugh, "She got 'the look'."

Shelby looked a little uncomfortable but she spoke up, "She always gets that look when she's annoyed."

Bo tapped Beth's nose and asked, "How smart are you Bethy?" Beth turned to look at Shelby as if to say 'answer her mom'.

Shelby answered the question for her, "She's… she's already sounding out words in books, she likes numbers…" She shot a smirk at Puck, "And I know that didn't come from him."

Quinn's jaw dropped as she stared at Beth before shooting a look towards Lauren who was now shaking vial and sneering, "She got Lauren's brains…"

Bo glanced up at Kenzi and earned herself a groan, "You want a mini Lauren don't you?"

Bo nodded quickly, "Blonde hair, smarter than me… I want a whole set of little Laurens."

Quinn spoke up, "I would love to be an aunt. And Lauren is in her thirties so it isn't like she's too young…"

Beth snuggled closer to Bo and Bo allowed herself to picture a future with a gaggle of little blonde children and a wife whom she loved and could be faithful to and felt a huge grin tear across her face.

From his position between the two beds Puck demanded, "Why does Beth like Bo so much? She took forever to warm up to me."

From the lab Lauren spoke without looking up, "She's probably a Succubus child, and so she likes Bo because she's an adult Succubus, she feels safe with her."

Puck turned to glare at Lauren, "What the hell does she need to feel safe from?!"

Lauren answered as she bent over her microscope, "She's been infected by a deadly plague, why wouldn't she want to feel safe?" The whole group heard Lauren mutter, "_Idiot_…"

Puck pouted at Quinn, "Your sister really doesn't like me…"

Kenzi scoffed at him, "You think?"

Puck turned to scowl at Kenzi, "What is your problem? You've been scowling at me this whole time."

The little Russian surged forward and got right into Puck's face "My problem is that you knocked Little Sister up, and you probably used your Fae sex magic to get her in bed in the first place!"

Bo peered intensely at Puck and caught the guilty flush that came over him, and so did Kenzi, "I saw that! I should cut your dangly parts off!" The little Russian poked him in the chest, "Keep your mouth shut until I decide whether or not I want you dead."

Puck avoided looking at Quinn as he hissed, "I'm an Incubus, and it's what we do."

Bo growled at him, "I've never used my abilities to force someone into bed who wouldn't have gone willingly."

He scoffed at her, "Yeah right. You're shacked up with a human and you think you've never swayed her into bed?"

Bo shifted Beth from her lap and stood as her eyes flashed blue, "I'm not a rapist, and if you ever accuse me of doing that to Lauren again I'll tear your face off."

Puck's whole posture changed as he shrank and lowered his eyes, "I'm sorry…"

Bo growled at him before sitting back down and letting Beth settle back onto her lap, "Keep your mouth shut."

Quinn stared between the two of them before asking, "What just happened? I've never seen Puck back down like that before."

Bo ignored the question as she tickled Beth's side and Puck cleared his throat and asked meekly, "Can I answer?" Bo shrugged as Beth's hand tangled in her hair again and Puck spoke, "She's a Queen Succubus. She out ranks me, and she really could tear my face off."

Kenzi let out a snort, "BoBo's a queen? Well… she's got the shoes for it."

Bo rolled her eyes again, "Shut up Kenz… and what does that mean?"

Puck answered without making eye contact with anyone, "Your eyes flashed electric blue instead of navy… you're more powerful than a normal Succubus or Incubus, they're pretty rare too."

From the lab Lauren called out, "I said you were special honey!"

Bo turned her attention to her fiancé with a grin as Lauren whirled from one side of the small lab to the other, "Yes you did babe!"

Quinn let out a laugh, "You guys are kind of sickening…"

Kenzi snapped her fingers, "Thank you! And you've never walked in on them naked…"

Bo brought her hands up to cover Beth's ears, "No naked talk in front of the baby."

Shelby nodded, "Seconded." She glanced between Bo and Lauren, "Though, I can see why you'd want her. She's magnificent."

Kenzi smirked at Bo, "Better watch out Bo, first Rachel, then LeRoy and now Mama S, you're going to have all kinds of competition for HotPants."

Rachel blushed, "I don't have a crush on Lauren!"

Just as Quinn declared, "Rachel doesn't have a crush on Lauren!"

From Santana's bed Brittany piped up through a yawn, "If we live through this we should totally have a foursome Bo, it would be really hot."

Bo's eyes flashed blue again and Puck turned to snarl at Britt, "Don't poach on her territory Brittany." He shrank again as everyone looked at him, "Sorry, it's instinct to defend the claim of a Queen… I can't help it."

Santana for her part growled, "Whatever, it isn't like I want to share Britt anymore than Bo wants to share Lauren."

She sucked in a breath a second later, "Oh shit…"

They all turned to look at Santana and say that her right leg looked like a floating shadow, and had lost any solidness it might have had.

Dr. Lopez let out a curse as he shouted, "Dr. Lewis, she's destabilizing!"

Lauren didn't look up from her slides as she barked an order, "Hang up Junito's blood and begin a transfusion which should slow it down and stabilize her."

Dr. Lopez leapt up and ran to the fridge where Junito's blood was being stored.

From the lab Lauren's movement became more manic as she began muttering to herself loud enough for everyone to hear "Have to compensate for the infection rate…"

The group was quiet as the two doctors worked, though Quinn, Rachel, and Puck moved to surround Santana's bed so that they could keep her calm. It seemed like an eternity after the transfusion was started that Lauren let out a triumphant yelp and began almost blurring around the lab.

Bo muttered as Lauren shoved one vial after another into the centrifuge, "We should have brought her oxygen thingy…"

Kenzi replied quietly, "Word…"

Bo caught Shelby asking Rachel quietly, "How long has it been?"

Rachel shot a worried look at Lauren as she replied, "Three and a half hours…"

Shelby closed her eyes, "God Rachel…"

The younger Muse nodded miserably, "I know."

The centrifuge let out a series of beeps and Lauren lunged for it and removed the vials before loading a syringe and rushing to Santana's side. The shadow effect had spread to the point where her entire lower body was now wispy and incorporeal.

Santana let out a pained gasp, "Can you fix this?"

Lauren nodded as she muttered, "I just need a vein." She injected Santana and the group waited with bated breath for nearly two minutes until the shadow effect started to recede, after nearly five minutes Santana was solid again and the painful rash that had taken over her arms began fading.

Lauren turned to Dr. Lopez and ordered, "Help me fill the rest of the syringes?"

He nodded as they rushed back to lab. Between the two doctors they had the syringes filled and had injected everyone, and while everyone was waiting Bo caught Lauren turn from the group to inject herself, causing the worry that had been coiled in Bo's gut to recede.

As soon as everyone was injected Lauren addressed Rachel and Shelby, "Alright, you can stop."

The Muses sagged and a second later Lauren's whole body gave powerful shudder before she pitched forward into Puck's arms, "Lauren!?"

* * *

**Read and Review**


End file.
